The Love of the Stalked
by randomqueenwilla
Summary: Naruto is starting his first year of high school after being home schooled by his insane sister, Akira, because of his schizophrenia. He meets the girl of his dreams, who hates him. Who keeps stalking him? Eventual NaruHina, onesided NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

I did it again, I started writing another one...This time I am going to attempt to focus it around Naruto and not one of my own characters. Although there is one OC in here as Naruto's sister because I can't see any of the Naruto characters being that random without being completely out of character.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi**

The Love of the Stalked

Prologue

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am fourteen years old soon to be 15. This coming year is important to me because I am starting my first year of high school. Not only that due to medical circumstances, my schizophrenia, it will also be my first time attending school since I was 7. For two years now I have been home-schooled by my older sister Akira who works as a teacher in the high school I will be attending. Most people wouldn't want their relatives to be teachers at the school they go to but I think it's good because that way if I have a relapse the one person who can bargain with the other me will be there. Actually she is the reason that my doctors are allowing me to try to have a normal high school life. My sister can be quite convincing when she wants to be. She really scares me sometimes, actually all the time.

Speaking of my sister, Akira, she is the one who is making me write in this stupid journal. She told me that it would make me feel less nervous about school today after writing in it. I think that she just wants me to write my inner most thoughts down so that she can use them to black mail me with later. Akira is brilliant, but crazy; she decided to become a teacher two years ago and was immediately hired by Konoha High's principal Mr. Sarutobi right before he retired.

Why would he hire her right away you ask? No you don't because you are a journal but if anyone reads this they might ask so I will put the answer in here. He hired Akira because she is a best selling author of several books; most of them she wrote while she was still in school herself. Akira is only five years older than me; she graduated high school two years early and quickly got a degree in creative writing, after taking dual enrollment classes in high school that counted towards college. Yeah she's brilliant, and I dislike her greatly for it some times. Luckily she is usually more crazy than brilliant so I hate her less.

I have been talking about my sister almost non-stop and any reader is probably wondering why. Well that is because other than my doctors she is basically the only person I know. Our parents died years ago and Akira some how convinced the courts that she could take care of herself, again she is very convincing when she wants to be. At the time I was already committed to a mental institution so there was no fight about me. When I was released two years ago, the exact time Akira decided to be a teacher coincidence I think not, Akira convinced the courts that she was able to take care of me. I think she became a teacher in order to have a steady steam of money coming in. Plus with weekends, holidays, and summers off she can still write.

So two years ago I moved in with my crazy, but brilliant, sister and was exposed to the world outside for the first time in five years. Now I have to face the world completely and start my first year of school. How is this stupid journal supposed to help me not feel nervous over that? End Journal entry.

* * *

Chapter1: An encounter

"Naruto wake up." Akira said as she pounded on Naruto's bedroom door.

"Five more minutes." Naruto responded, well that's what Akira assumed he said since it came out more like some muttering.

"If you don't wake up I will use the emergency key to get in after I fill up a bucket with ice and water. Then I will make you clean up the mess that would make and tell the school that you are skipping and tell the truancy officer Fred that you are here." Akira warned.

"I'm up!" Naruto shouted through the door. "Sisters, why do we have locks on our doors if other people have the keys to them?" he muttered to himself untangling his feet from his sheets.

"I heard that. Breakfast will be ready soon so hurry up or I will eat it all." Akira shouted through the door. Naruto sat there blinking, a little slow in the mornings, as he listened to her footsteps retreat from the door. Naruto looked at his nightstand, more specifically his clock, and suddenly sprang to his feet.

"Oh crap! I only have half an hour to get ready and eat!" Naruto shouted loud enough that Akira heard him and snickered to herself.

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Naruto asked right before shoving his face with some food that Akira wrapped up for him so that he could eat in the car while she drove them to the school.

"Why didn't you set an alarm?" Akira shot back smiling.

"I did, but for some reason it didn't go off." Naruto pouted.

"Did you turn it on?"

"Yes."

"Did you set it to go off during AM or PM?"

"Crap."

"Nice." Akira taunted.

"Have some pity on me Akira, it is my first day of high school." Naruto whined.

"Fine, for now." Akira said as they pulled into a parking spot then got out of the car. "Naruto I have to go now and check in before orientation, everyone will receive their schedules after the opening ceremony. Is our bet still on?"

"Of course it is. I always keep my word, it's my way." Naruto answered simply.

"Wonderful. When I win I want you to hit on a guy."

"What! No! Why do you always make me do that?"

"Because it's funny."

"Last time I did that the guy's boyfriend punched me in the face."

"Next time hit on a guy who does not have a boyfriend, or girlfriend. Girls can be scary too."

"I will not hit on a guy again."

"Then don't loose." Akira said waving and then skipping off.

"Stupid Akira, making me be here so early due to 'teacher duties', and then tricking me into making a bet with her." Naruto muttered to himself as sat on the steps of the school waiting for some people to show up. Several minutes later a small group of people entered the school ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto heard a pretty girl with pink hair shout.

'Man she's pretty.' Naruto thought to himself.

'**I wonder if her hair is natural.'** Naruto's other half made his appearance.

'Did I take my medicine this morning?' Naruto wondered suddenly.

"Sasuke-kun, it's so great that we get to be in the same school again." the pink haired girl said to a black haired pale boy next to her in a slightly quieter voice then before. Stupid black haired boy getting attention of the pretty girl.

"Sakura quit annoying Sasuke-kun with your loud voice." a blond girl with a ponytail scolded the pink haired girl.

"What are you looking at?" the black haired boy finally spoke, but not to any of the females around him no to Naruto.

"I was just..." Naruto started to say but then trailed off as he looked at how pretty the pink haired girl's eyes were.

"Just what, dobe?" the black haired boy countered ignoring all the women around him as if this was a daily occurrence. Foreshadowing anyone?

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked getting angry causing him to snap out of his oh-look-pretty-girl trance, which looks oddly like Akira's oh-look-shiny-must-follow.

"Dobe, Seems to be a fitting name for you." Sasuke taunted.

"Y-y-you Teme!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger rudely and ignoring the girls who gasped at him. Well they might have been gasping because this was the first time they ever heard Sasuke say more than one or two words to anyone. They apparently have not seen him argue with his brother...

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked angry.

"You heard me." Naruto replied. **Keep this up, get angry, and then I can play...**

"You little--

"I have to go." Naruto said quickly rushing away from the black haired teen and his followers and heading straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Opening Ceremony

"_Hello my youthful friend, will you join me in my travels to the opening ceremony?" the green clad wonder asked._

_"Um, sure, but who are you?" Naruto asked slightly timid due to the other boy's craziness. Only slightly because Naruto dealt with crazy people all the time, he was one of them. "I will go to this youthful opening ceremony, and then start off my first day at the youthful school of my dreams. Finally I can attend high school where my youthful idol teaches!" A boy clad all in green sporting large fuzzy eyebrows on his face declared to anyone who would listen._

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto was stupid enough to ask._


	2. The Opening Ceremony

I forgot to do the disclaimer...I do not own Naruto just the plot.

Enjoy!

The Love of the Stalked

Chapter 2: The Opening Ceremony

* * *

...My sister and I love to gamble and make bets. Unfortunately for me she always wins. I am putting this in here so that maybe I will remember not to ever make a bet with that evil lady again. ~excerpt from Naruto's journal (Back cover) unknown date

* * *

Once Naruto entered the bathroom, after his encounter with the boy named Sasuke, he quickly looked around to make sure that no one was in there, then he locked the door.

"Where did I put it?" Naruto asked himself as he dug through his backpack trying to find his container of pills that he has to carry around with him by court order. Just in case Kyuubi comes out the pills to restrain him will be near. **You should just let me out to play...**

'No.' Naruto thought to his other half grinning as he found the pill container. He quickly put one in his mouth and swallowed it dry. Not the best way to take pills but tap water is just nasty.

**Be that way.** Was the last thing Kyuubi said before the pills took effect. Naruto was startled out of his zoning when he heard some pounding at the door.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized to the boy outside the door who was, oddly enough, wearing sunglasses inside the school. The boy did not answer him but instead he quickly went into the bathroom. Naruto shrugged figuring the poor guy really had to go before Naruto went off on his merry way.

* * *

"I will go to this youthful opening ceremony, and then start of my first day at the youthful school of my dreams. Finally I can attend high school where my youthful idol teaches!" A boy clad all in green sporting large fuzzy eyebrows on his face declared to anyone who would listen.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was stupid enough to ask.

"Hello my youthful friend, will you join me in my travels to the opening ceremony?" the green clad wonder asked.

"Um, sure, but who are you?" Naruto asked slightly timid due to the other boy's craziness. Only slightly because Naruto dealt with crazy people all the time, he was one of them.

"I am Lee Rock. You can call me Lee!" Lee exclaimed taking the hands of Naruto. (I had to force myself not to type Rock Lee)

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself, subtly getting his arms out of the other boy's hold. 'I never should have talked to him' Naruto thought to himself.

"Come! Let us get seats to the youthful occasion of an opening ceremony."

"Okay," Naruto agreed having no choice since Lee was already dragging him through the halls.

* * *

"Hello students I am Tsunade your principal. I took over for Sarutobi last year and I have no clue what that man was thinking when he hired these teachers. So many of them are really young, some of them don't even have teaching degrees! Unfortunately for me they all have ten year so I can not fire them." Tsunade said to the shocked students. Poor souls, she was just trying to warn them, they never saw it coming. "So in order to make sure that you all pass the tests, not just those in the few good teachers classes, I have come up with a plan."

"Which is?" Some student from behind Naruto questioned after a pause where Tsunade stood there grinning in a I-know-something-you-don't-know manner.

"Every week you will switch teachers but stay with your class. This way you will all get a chance to learn from the good teachers. Now my secretary Shizune will take over while I go on a beer run, I mean go to an important principals meeting." Tsunade said as all the new people stared at her in shock as she left.

"Hi, um, I'm Shizune, Tsunade's secretary. If you see a pig running around that is Tonton and he is our new mascot. Um, the teachers will now introduce themselves and tell a little about their classes. Then you will go to your homeroom classes to pick up your schedules. Your homerooms are listed on the bulletin board outside. Um who wants to go first?" Shizune asked nervously looking off stage where the teachers must have been sitting. Luckily for her one of the teacher's got on stage and took the microphone from her.

"I am Orochimaru," A pale man with yellow eyes and pale skin hissed into the microphone making Naruto cringe and hope this man was not one of his teachers, "I teach science. I am actually the only science teacher here, due to my associates unfortunate accident that lead to his death five years ago, therefore I will be teaching all of you the _entire_ semester." he concluding sending a grin at them all before he left the stage. No one applauded; everyone just sat there cursing our luck.

"I am Kakuzu, I teach economics. I am also the only one teaching my class because it is more cost efficient to have one teacher instead of two. If anyone is late to my class I charge a quarter. If you disrupt my class in any way it is fifty cents. If you cause so much disruption that you are kicked out it is a dollar. If you want to turn in late work it costs seventy five cents. If you want extra credit it costs a dollar fifty. If I hate you entering my room will cost you a nickel, every time you enter, and exiting through the door will cost a dollar. Windows are free but I am on the second floor." Kakuzu informed them in a businesslike tone. Once more no applause due to everyone checking their wallets to make sure that we had enough cash to survive his classroom.

"I am Gai and I will show you all the youthfulness of gym!" A man wearing all green and who looked oddly like Naruto's new green-clad friend got up to the mike.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted out greeting the man on the stage.

"Ah, my youthful would be student Lee has finally made it here!" Gai shouted ignoring the microphone.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Shut up!" a scantly clad woman wearing a trench coat cut Gai off.

"I am Anko I also teach gym. He will show you youthfulness and I will show you pain. You will all sweat and some of you might pass out or bleed, yes some will bleed." Anko said grinning insanely causing many of the new students to shiver in dread.

"I am Azuma and this is Kuranai my wife we both teach math." Azuma said smoking even though smoking was not allowed on school grounds, never the less on the stage in front of the _entire _student body.

"Hello My name is Akira Uzumaki and you all can call me Akira. You may also call me Akira-sensei, teacher, and sometimes I answer to hey you. I do not answer to girl, or girlie." Akira introduced herself with some old man with long white hair standing behind her, "I am the writing teacher here along with this pervert behind me whose speech time I have decided to use as my own. His name is Jiraya and he writes perverted novels, enough said. I do have a younger brother who is now enrolled in this school who I have every intention of embarrassing to death by the time this year is up. Hopefully he will come back to life when he smells Ramen. So to start my ultimate plan I am going to tell you his name so that you can either point and laugh at him or give him words of comfort because he is related to me. Naruto Uzumaki smile and wave." Akira finished with an evil smirk in his direction.

"Crap I already lost." Naruto said blushing as the entire student body looked at him.

"Good job, Akira." a man with silver hair said giving Akira a high five after appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "I am Kakashi Hatake, you may call me Kakashi. I teach English with Iruka and in my class we read Jiraya's books and do random projects."

"I am Iruka and we will be covering many important novels over the year."

"I am Pein." a man with way too many piercings to be a teacher said before walking off the stage.

"He teaches History like me. I am Hidan. I cover the crusades, among other equally violent religious things." a man with slicked back silver hair said.

"I am Deidara and I teach art because it is a bang!" a blond man said.

"I am Sasori and art is not a bang but something that lasts forever even after human beings die." a red headed male said.

"No it's a bang!" the blond shouted following the red-head as he walked off the stage.

"Now everyone please exit the room in an orderly fashion and check the board for your homerooms and then go to them." Shizune said as many students rushed out of the room in a mob. Lee somehow magically disappeared and was already out the door. I'd imagine he made some sort of whoosh noise when he left.

"So your sister is Akira?" a shaggy haired brunet with upside-down triangle tattoos asked Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto admitted not meeting the boy's eyes due to embarrassment.

"Your sister is hot." the boy said.

"Ew, don't call my sister hot." Naruto whined.

"Sure, let's be friends, Naruto." the boy offered randomly.

"You are just using me to get closer to my sister." Naruto guessed.

"You know it man. The names Kiba." the scruffy guy greeted shaking Naruto's hand.

"Do you know who your homeroom teacher is?" Naruto asked grinning at his new friend.

"I know." Akira said appearing behind the two boys.

"Did you have to win the bet like that?"

"How else was I going to get the entire student body and at least three teachers to look at you at the exact same time?" Akira questioned tilting her head.

"Shouldn't you be off teaching somewhere?" Naruto asked glaring due to his annoyance.

"I was just checking because I realized that something didn't happen before school." Akira said her face suddenly serious.

"I did it earlier."

"Good, as I was saying I know what class you two are in if you would like to loose the crowd."

"What's the creepy stare-er's name?" Akira asked pointing at Kiba who was doing just that.

"Kiba."

"Last name?" Akira asked as she started looking at the clip-board for Kiba anyway.

"Inuzuka." Kiba said not wanting to look like an idiot anymore.

"Ah, what luck you both are in Kakashi's class. You have plenty of time to get there." Akira said smiling.

"Why?"

"He's always late."

"Now, Akira, why are you spreading rumors amongst the students?" the silver haired man known as Kakashi asked as he, once again, appeared out of nowhere.

"What I really want to know is why you are always late when you have the awesome ability of appearing out of nowhere?"

"I don't appear, you just don't notice me come into the room." Kakashi said eye smiling, due to his mask and eye-patch.

"I still say it is an ability." Akira muttered to herself.

"Akira, we need to go to the teacher meeting that we were supposed to already be at." Kakashi told her smiling.

"Oh yeah." Akira said blinking because she completely forgot. Akira then looked at Naruto and smirked. "Remember you have to do your punishment somewhere that I can see it or you have to videotape it." Akira told him waving and then leaving with Kakashi.

"What was she talking about?" Kiba asked.

"I made a bet with her that she couldn't get the entire body of students and three teachers to look at me in the same day."

"That was why she made everyone look at you." Kiba said laughing.

"Yeah, now I have to do the punishment which is hit on a guy." Naruto grumbled.

"Not me, buddy, not me." Kiba said simply as Naruto chased him out of the auditorium so that they could find Kakashi's classroom and so that Naruto could hit him, friendly hits he swears...

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Kakashi's Homeroom

_"My youthful friend!" Lee shouted out when he noticed Naruto walk in._

_"Hi, Lee." Naruto greeted back blushing slightly at the attention he was now getting from some of the occupants of the class. Naruto smiled brightly at the pink-haired girl of his dreams when she looked at him, she gave him a disgusted look and went back to talking to Sasuke._

_"Ouch, Naruto, ouch." Kiba said noticing the exchange between Sakura and Naruto._

_"You are interested in the lovely Sakura, also?" Lee questioned._

_"Um..." Naruto said nervously since that was basically shouted across the classroom. The pale eyed girl's face fell at hearing Lee's words. _

_"I'm Kiba." Kiba said to Lee saving his new friend from anymore embarrassment. Kiba was pretty sure that if Naruto was nervous much more that day he might blow up or something. _


	3. Kakashi's Homeroom

Random Long Chapter for you all...Don't know why.

Warnings: I made Sai gay and Ten-ten a yaoi fan...I don't know why I did it but I did.

The love of the stalked

Ch 3: Kakashi's homeroom

* * *

Before attending Kakashi's class I had heard about him, from my sister, so I was expecting him to be late and for him to lie. She also warned me that he was weird, this I didn't trust because Akira is not the most normal person ever. I was not prepared for the extent that he would lie and just how weird that man is. I really should start listening to Akira when she tells me things. Are all my teachers this crazy?...~excerpt from Naruto's journal written after the first day of school

* * *

Kiba and Naruto found Kakashi's classroom well before the man himself showed up, just like Akira said. Cliques were already forming within the classroom. Almost all the girls were crowded around Sasuke. There were two pale-eyed students, one girl and one guy, talking to a girl with buns in her hair. One boy was sleeping in the corner while his larger friend was devouring some chips. The boy who Naruto locked out of the bathroom who wears sunglasses was sitting in the back corner by himself. A Sasuke look alike was sitting in the exact middle of the class with a fake smile on his face.

As Naruto and Kiba busted in the pale eyes of the girl lifted and a blush immediately covered her cheeks. She could do nothing but stare at the blond that walked in the room. As Naruto looked around the room she quickly hung her head, to hide her blush, and hoped he would see her and yet hoped he would not at the same time.

"My youthful friend!" Lee shouted out when he noticed Naruto walk in.

"Hi, Lee." Naruto greeted back blushing slightly at the attention he was now getting from some of the occupants of the class. Naruto smiled brightly at the pink-haired girl of his dreams when she looked at him, she gave him a disgusted look and went back to talking to Sasuke.

"Ouch, Naruto, ouch." Kiba said noticing the exchange between Sakura and Naruto.

"You are interested in the lovely Sakura, also?" Lee questioned.

"Um..." Naruto said nervously since that was basically shouted across the classroom. The pale eyed girl's face fell at hearing Lee's words.

"I'm Kiba." Kiba said to Lee saving his new friend from anymore embarrassment. Kiba was pretty sure that if Naruto was nervous much more that day he might blow up or something.

"I am Lee Rock, my new youthful friend! Come let me introduce you to my youthful classmates from middle school!" Lee said dragging both Kiba and Naruto to the front right corner of the classroom where the two cousins and the bun-haired girl were sitting.

"I'm Ten-ten, nice to meet you." The bun-haired girl introduced herself as soon as Lee got over there.

"Neji Hyuuga," the pale-eyed male introduced himself coldly.

"This is my eternal rival!" Lee said pointing, rudely, at Neji, "This is Hinata, Neji's cousin."

"N-n-nice t-to m-m-meet y-y-you." Hinata greeted in a whisper unable to look up at the blond-haired boy for fear that she might faint. Neji noticed this and raised his eyebrow in contemplation as he tried to figure out which boy his cousin likes. Ten-ten also noticed and grinned thinking of how to get Hinata with one of the two new boys; then Ten-ten would be alone with Neji!

"Nice to meet you all, I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a bright grin reaching out to shake Neji's hand.

"I'm Kiba!" Kiba said merely grinning at the group in front of him.

"What's with the corner of girls?" Naruto asked suddenly as he once more looked over at Sakura.

"That, my youthful friend, is Sasuke Uchiha." Lee explained, well he explained a little.

"Sasuke is rich, good looking, and from a famous family, girls have been following him around since I have known him." Ten-ten offered not noticing Neji's eyes narrow at the good looking description.

"So basically all those girls like the teme because he is rich and hot?" Naruto asked.

"Well I never said he was hot, but yes." Ten-ten grinned thinking about Sasuke and Naruto being gay...she's a closet yaoi fan-girl. Well Ten-ten likes to think she is in the closet but in reality everyone who knows her knows she loves it.

"We went to school with him." Neji felt like adding looking over at Sasuke who glared at him and Neji glared back.

"I see you don't like the Teme either." Naruto said laughing.

"Neji and him are also eternal rivals." Lee explained.

"Would Kakashi please report to his classroom." Tsunade said over the loud speaker in the school, "If you are not there within five minutes I will find a way to make Jiraya stop writing his books."

All the students in Kakashi's class just looked around wondering how she knew that he was not in there.

"Hello class." Kakashi said entering the classroom within a minute.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked annoyed that he cut into her Sasuke time.

"You see I was on my way here and I found Akira roaming the halls lost, being a good friend I took her to her classroom. Upon entering we found out there had been a gang fight in the classroom and all the students were kidnapped. The kidnapper demanded that we give him a lama so I had to go out and purchase one. Akira pointed out that she had one in her pocket so we both went and gave it to the kidnapper. She got her students back and then they were so grateful to us that they made us members of their gang. I was so excited that I had to tell Jiraya. Then I heard the announcement and traveled here directly from Jiraya's classroom which is four rooms away, Akira's is three." Kakashi said eye-smiling the entire time.

"That doesn't make sense." Ino pointed out.

"How so?" Kakashi asked.

"How would someone fit a lama in their pocket?" Ino asked.

"A better question would be why would Akira have a lama in her pocket." Kakashi said in his teacher voice. All the students stared at him in shock.

"What are we doing today?" Ten-ten asked eager to do something.

"Well it is introduction day but I thought it would be fun if we went on a field trip." Kakashi said.

"How would we go on a field trip?" Sakura asked confused.

"A better question is where."

"Where?" Sakura asked immediately.

"To Akira's classroom of course, what better learning experience is there than being kidnapped and joining a gang?" Kakashi asked. Right after he suggested this there was a knock on the door.

"Akira wanted me to tell you to stop bothering her and let her teach." a large student with orange hair said.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Juugo, I am in Akira's homeroom." he said then immediately walked out eager to be back in his homeroom.

"See that was one of the gang members." Kakashi explained.

"What are we going to do now?" Ten-ten asked wanting to do something.

"I know! I will put you in groups and you can get to know one another, or I can have everyone introduce themselves to the class. Which to do? I know I will do both. First introduce yourselves to the class and say a like and a dislike. Starting with you buns-for-hair." Kakahsi said.

"I am Ten-ten I like sharp pointy objects and I dislike doing nothing." Ten-ten said.

"Well you will probably hate my class." Kakashi said smiling.

"I am Neji Hyuuga, I like things, and I hate many things." Neji said coldly.

"Lovely personality. You now Akira's brother." Kakashi said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, and I hate the time it takes to cook ramen and that ramen is not a breakfast food."

"Dobe, I wouldn't even consider ramen a food." Sasuke said taunting the blond.

"Shut it Teme." Naruto said back.

"Now now play nice. Next is upside-down-triangle-face boy."

"I am Kiba Inuzuka and I like dogs and I dislike jerks." Kiba said looking at Sasuke for that last part. Friends need to stick together. Promote the hate!

"Girl that I missed that is behind the blond." Kakashi ordered.

"I-I-I'm H-h-hinata H-h-hyuuga. I-I L-like..." Hinata said stuttering until she got to the like part and passed out. Neji, who was used to this happening every so often, merely picked her up to take her to the clinic. Neji didn't even wait to get a hall pass. Bad Neji.

"I am Sai, I like art, I dislike not knowing if he has a dick or not." Sai said smiling and then pointing at Naruto.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed standing up to look at the boy that said that.

"I was just wondering, would you like to show me?" Sai asked making Naruto flabbergasted, which is impressive because Naruto does not even know what flabbergasted means.

"Now now boys stop flirting." Kakashi said with a glint in his eye. He was so going to tell Akira about this. "Your turn Gai-clone."

"I am Rock Lee, I like Sakura and Gai-sensei, I dislike those who think that certain people are destined to fail hard work is the way to go..." Lee said adopting his nice guy pose.

"Wow he didn't say youthful." Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"Youthful." Lee said as he sat back down seemingly unable to form a sentence without the word in it.

"Okay, Sunglasses in the back."

"I am Shino Aburme, I like bugs and I dislike laughing."

"Mr. Popular you next."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha I like being left alone and I dislike my brother."

"Fan-girls your turn."

"I am Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun and I dislike blond-boys that stare and annoy Sasuke."

"I am Ino Yumichka, I like Sasuke-kun and I dislike anyone that bothers Sasuke."

"Okay, you there eating chips."

"I am Chouji Akimichi, I like food, and I dislike when people steal the last chip from my bag."

"Wake up the one next to you."

"I am Shikamaru Nara and I like watching clouds and I dislike work."

"You will probably enjoy my class. Okay so I will make groups that have no specific amount of people. All people with last names beginning with U or H will be in a group. Last names beginning with I, A, R, Y, or N in one group because your groups spells out Rainy. Those with out last names will be in the last group. Group names will be Uh, Rainy, and none."

"I have to work with the teme?"

"I have to work with the dobe?"

"I get to work with Sasuke-kun, in your face Ino."

"What are the groups for?" Ten-ten asked wanting to do something already.

"The rest of the year." Kakashi answered chuckling evilly to himself.

"What are we doing _today_?"Ten-ten asked.

"I will give you all your schedules, which are all exactly the same. Get into your groups already, I expect to see circles."

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino (Rainy) quickly made their circle (Lee picked up all the chairs and carried them with lightning speed) and began chatting. Well the guys did while Ino spent her time watching Sasuke like the stalker that she is. The Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji (Uh) group was the most interesting to see after they made the circle. Sakura sat next to Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto who was glaring back. After a few minutes of the glare fest Naruto got bored and decided to look at Sakura until she noticed and glared at him. Naruto settled for staring longingly at the door wishing for Neji and Hinata to come back and save him. All of this was done in silence, unless you count Sakura talking at Sasuke. The Ten-ten plus Sai group (none) was having trouble making a circle.

"Kakashi, how do two people make a circle?" Ten-ten asked.

"It's easiest to make a circle with two people." Kakashi said unhelpfully and then started reading his book, forgetting that schedules needed to be handed out.

"How?" Ten-ten wondered out loud.

"Just sit across from me then we can pretend there are invisible people completing the circle." Sai offered fake smiling.

"I get it." Ten-ten said smiling, "So you like Naruto?" she asked grinning at the possibility. The two of them talked about that for the rest of the time, much to Ten-ten's happiness.

* * *

Sadly for Ten-ten Naruto is straight in this story so her dream will never happen...unless Naruto gets molested...which will probably not happen (I make no promises).

I actually made up the groups and then a while later realized that one spelled out rainy...I suck at boggle and scrabble.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:Schedules, Lunch, and walking

_"Neji, Hinata, you're in our group." Naruto called out while waving happy that they were going to save him from the awkward. Too bad Naruto did not know these people very well yet. Neji sat down and glared a Sasuke who returned the glare while Hinata sat silently looking at the desk in front of her secretly hiding her blush. The rest of the period passed and Naruto was overjoyed to hear the bell ring signaling lunch time. _

_"Hey, Naruto, want to sit with me at lunch?" Kiba asked._


	4. Lunch

The love of the stalked

Ch 4: Schedules, Lunch, and Walking

...That girl Ten-ten and my sister should never be allowed to meet. I am positive that they would both try to turn me gay, Ten-ten because she thinks it's hot and Akira merely because she wants me to be miserable. On a side note today at lunch I felt like I was being watched, also when I was walking home because Akira had to do something after school. Come to think of it what did Akira have to do after school?~continuation of Naruto's journal excerpt from after his first day of school.

* * *

"Here's your schedules." Kakashi said handing out the schedules, duh.

Schedule A:

Economics-Kakuzu

Math-Kurenai

Gym-Gai

Science-Orochimaru

Art-Sasori

Writing-Akira

English-Kakashi

History-Pein

* * *

Schedule B:

Economics-Kakuzu

Math-Azuma

Gym-Anko

Science-Orochimaru

Art-Deidara

Writing-Jiraya

English-Iruka

History-Hidan

"We have you for both homeroom and English this week?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, lucky you." Kakashi said smiling while watching Sasuke try to glare his schedule into oblivion. Hinata and Neji chose this time to come back into the room.

"Neji, Hinata, you're in our group." Naruto called out while waving happy that they were going to save him from the awkward. Too bad Naruto did not know these people very well yet. Neji sat down and glared a Sasuke who returned the glare while Hinata sat silently looking at the desk in front of her secretly hiding her blush. The rest of the period passed and Naruto was overjoyed to hear the bell ring signaling lunch time.

"Hey, Naruto, want to sit with me at lunch?" Kiba asked.

"Sure." Naruto answered smiling.

"I want to join you my youthful friends."

"Troublesome."

"Lunch!" Chouji said dragging Shikamaru out the door as the rest of them took that as their invitation to go to lunch.

* * *

"Hey do you ever feel like you are being watched?" Naruto questioned while eating lunch.

"Now I do, thanks a lot for that Naruto." Kiba said suddenly looking around paranoid.

"I just had that feeling you know?" Naruto said looking around just like Kiba.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said to them before he went back to sleep.

"Hey, maybe it's your sister." Kiba suggested hopefully.

"Maybe it's some being who wants to kill you all and eat your brains." Akira suggested appearing at their table, almost as if she was summoned by them talking about her.

"What are you going here Akira?" Naruto questioned.

"I came to remind you that I have teacher duties after school today so I can't drive you home so you will have to walk." Akira told Naruto before skipping out of the lunch room.

"Dude, that sucks."

"Today really sucks." Naruto said debating banging his head on the table until he passes out. He decided not to because he needs those braincells for something else.

"What do you think we are going to do for the rest of the day?" Chouji asked after finishing his lunch.

"Probably nothing." Shikamaru said smiling wistfully at the idea.

* * *

"I can't believe we spent half of a day sitting there doing nothing." Kiba said excited for the year if it was going to continue like this.

"At least you had people to talk to, I was stuck with people who either hate me or stare at me." Naruto whined.

"Yeah, bad luck on the partner assignments." Kiba said pitying me, mostly because I was stuck with Sasuke.

"Well, there's my sister, I'd offer you a ride but believe me you wouldn't want it. I almost die every day." Kiba said motioning to the pick up truck with several dogs in the back that sped up to the school, nearly driving up the sidewalk at one point.

"Bye, Kiba." Naruto said waving to his friend and then beginning his walk home.

"Man what a day." Naruto said to himself, out loud.

**Well that was a pointless day.**

'Kyuubi?'

**No I'm your other voice that resides in your head.**

'I took my medicine earlier.'

**Yes, but don't you think that your condition might get worse as you are stressed.**

'I suppose.'

**I feel like we are being watched.**

'You sense that too?'

**Yes.**

'So I wasn't just imagining it.'

**Nope you were right for once.**

'I am going to take another pill once I get home.' Naruto warned.

**Just for that I am not going to tell you who your stalker is.**

'Fine.'

**Fine.**

* * *

"So how was your day?" Akira asked as she walked into the kitchen where she knew Naruto would be eating Ramen.

"It was okay, aside from Kyuubi almost getting out twice and Sasuke being a jerk, oh and getting the worst group in Kakashi's class for the rest of the year." Naruto whined.

"Well, at least you didn't have a fight break out in your class." Akira answered back.

"You did?"

"Yes, some kids were fighting over a seat."

"A seat, what was so special about it."

"I don't know, other than it is right next to the window."

"Ah, window seats are the best." Naruto said dreamily.

"True, but there were other window seats."

"Maybe it wasn't even about the seat, maybe it was a gang thing."

"Gang?"

"Kakashi said some of your students are in a gang."

"Some of my students are in Orochimaru's weird scholar club thing, but no gangs."

"Oh."

"You actually believed Kakashi? Haha."

"Shut up. Did I mention I have a stalker?"

"No you left that juicy tidbit out."

"Yeah, Kyuubi even confirmed it."

"Wow your first stalker. I remember the first time I was stalked." Akira said dreamily as if remembering a happy memory.

"Wasn't that Hidan?"

"No, he wasn't the first."

"Then who."

"Actually, never mind." Akira said.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: First real day

_"I woke up on time today!" Naruto announced coming down the stairs ready._

_"Good job, would you like a: cookie, dog treat, or a gold star for today?" Akira questioned._

_"You should be happier for me."_

_"If I got excited every time you woke up on time I would use up all my excitement and then how would I ever survive each day?"_


	5. The first real day

I uploaded this a bit later than usual but at least I did, considering the fact that I literally just wrote it all. Minus the preview that I put in the last chapter.

The love of the stalked

Ch 5: The First Real Day

The first time I saw him he was like a bright ray of sunshine, literally with his blond hair and orange clothing. Then in class we were assigned to the same group and I learned how nice he is. He was quickly surrounded by friends and I can only envy that. He's so handsome. Is it bad that I was happy when the other girls shunned him? Then at lunch I sat near where him and his friends were, but behind a bush. I didn't mean to hide, but I did and it was so easy to watch him that later that day I followed him home. I just wanted to watch him some more, I didn't expect to follow him all the way home. Does that make me a stalker? I'm a stalker, but I couldn't stop myself. ~Excerpt from Hinata's Diary (the one with a lock and in a safe)

* * *

"I woke up on time today!" Naruto announced coming down the stairs ready.

"Good job, would you like a: cookie, dog treat, or a gold star for today?" Akira questioned.

"You should be happier for me."

"If I got excited every time you woke up on time I would use up all my excitement and then how would I ever survive each day?"

"Coffee?"

"That stuff is nasty."

"Soda."

"Ah the joys of sugar, I already drink a crap load of that each day."

"Whatever."

"I suppose we should actually go to school since we are both awake."

* * *

"Man, Economics in the morning is going to suck." Kiba complained as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru agreed looking like he was going to fall asleep standing up.

"You're just going to sleep through the class anyway." Chouji pointed out opening a bag of chips.

"It's too troublesome to stay awake." Shikamaru answered.

"Sasuke-kun do you think we will be able to sit together?" Sakura asked.

"He's going to sit with me, forehead girl." Ino said grabbing one of Sasuke's arms.

"Oh great the fangirls and Mr. Sunshine himself." Kiba muttered but Sasuke heard him anyway.

"Says the dog-boy who is standing next to the literal ball of sunshine and happiness." Sasuke said gesturing to Naruto.

"Stop talking to Sasuke-kun like that, Kiba, you are just jealous." Sakura scolded.

"Yeah." Ino agreed.

* * *

"Hey Naruto." Akira said coming from around the corner, "Here's some money for today I forgot to give it to you earlier."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the teacher's meeting?"

"I snuck out, they will notice any minute now." Akira answered.

"Akira Uzumaki bring your lovely butt back in here before I send Hidan out there to find you and carry you back here." Tsunade's angry voice said over the speakers.

"That's disturbing." Akira said.

"What is?" Naruto questioned.

"The fact that Tsunade said my butt was lovely. I gotta go, Hidan gropes me when he carries me." Akira said before waving and walking away.

"Why will I need forty dollars when I brought a lunch?" Naruto questioned looking at the money given to him.

"Man I wish my sister would randomly give me forty dollars." Kiba complained.

"Knowing her she had a reason, it might not make sense to us but it would be a reason nevertheless." Naruto said stuffing the money in his pocket.

"She's probably afraid a Dobe like you will mess up in Kakuzu's class and owe him money." Sasuke shot back.

"Teme, who asked you." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"Hey, were you listening to our private conversation?" Kiba asked annoyed with Sasuke.

"Your voice was so loud that I figured you must be talking to me or someone in another country." Sasuke responded.

* * *

"No one enter the room until I say so." Kakuzu told them unlocking the door and entering the room leaving the students in the hallway.

"I wonder why we can't enter the classroom." Naruto said staring at the door.

"Okay class, you may enter but no one is allowed to sit down yet." Kakuzu explained.

"Do you have a seating chart?" Kiba asked saddened at the prospect.

"No, I am going to auction off the seats." Kakuzu answered.

"What?" half the class questioned, the other half was in shock.

"That's why Akira gave me money." Naruto said out loud.

"Okay the first chair for sale is the one in the back corner of the room next to the window. I will start the bidding at one dollar."

"Two dollars." Kiba said taking out his wallet.

"Three." Sasuke responded.

"Four." Naruto offered.

"Five." Sasuke said.

"Six." Kiba said.

"Seven." Naruto said.

"Eight." Sasuke offered.

"Nine." Naruto said.

"Ten." Sasuke bid.

"Man I don't want to spend so much money on a seat." Naruto whined and stopped bidding.

"Sold to the boy who won the bid."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Do I look like I care who you are?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Hn." Sasuke said sitting in his chair after giving Kakuzu the ten dollars.

"Okay next seat is the one to the right of him. Bidding starts at one dollar."

"Two dollars!" Sakura said quickly.

"Three Dollars." Ino said.

"Four. Sakura countered.

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Eleven."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Can I bid even though I have a seat already?" Sasuke questioned.

"I suppose as long as you give the second seat to someone." Kakuzu answered.

"Fine, I bid Fourteen dollars." Sasuke said glaring at his fangirls to go against him. They seemed to deflate and then allowed Sasuke to win the bet.

"Sold to the boy who already has a chair, who do you want to sit there?"

"Shikamaru." Sasuke said knowing that Shikamaru would find it too troublesome to bother him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before taking his seat next to Sasuke and immediately sleeping.

"Okay the next seat is the one next to Shikamaru. Bidding starts at one dollar."

"Two dollars." Chouji said. No one wanted to steal Chouji's seat so he won.

"Skipping to the other back corner seat. One dollar go."

"Two dollars." Naruto said.

"Three." Kiba responded.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six." Naruto said.

"Come on man I only have six dollars in my wallet and that was supposed to be for lunch." Kiba whined to Naruto.

"Fine."

"Winner is blondie." Kakuzu announced taking his six dollars.

"Kiba can have my seat." Naruto offered like a good friend.

"I love you man." Kiba said taking his seat.

"Okay seat in front of Sasuke. One dollar go!" Kakuzu said becoming happier the more money he raises.

"Two dollars." Sakura bid.

"Three dollars." Ino bid.

"Four Dollars." Sasuke bid.

"Naruto, could you bid for me?" Sakura asked knowing Naruto has plenty of money still.

"Sure." Naruto said blushing a bit because Sakura was being nice to him.

"Five dollars." Naruto bid.

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Eleven."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Fourteen." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto.

"That's a lot Sakura." Naruto said not wanting to continue.

"Please Naruto." Sakura asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only until twenty I need money for my seat too." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sakura pouted.

"Fifteen." Naruto said.

"Sixteen." Sasuke countered.

"Seventeen."

"Eighteen."

"Nineteen."

"Twenty." Sasuke said.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto said before motioning to Kakuzu that he dropped out of the auction.

"Sold to Sasuke, who do you want to have that chair?" Kakuzu asked.

"The Dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Who?"

"Teme." Naruto said walking up to him and sitting in the seat in front of him pouting.

"Aw man, this sucks." Kiba whined because Naruto was on the other side of the room from him.

"Okay the seat next to the Dobe. One dollar." Kakuzu said starting the bid.

"Two." Sakura said, after all, the seat is still one of the ones surrounding Sasuke.

"Three." Ino said.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten." Sauske said realizing that he would have to buy this one also.

"Sold to Sasuke once more, who this time?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hinata." Sasuke said knowing the girl wouldn't bother him.

"Me?" Hinata asked blushing at the prospect of sitting next to Naruto.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said waving energetically at her in greeting. "I am so happy that the teme chose someone I like to sit here."

"Hi N-n-naruto." Hinata stuttered out in greeting.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The first real day part 2

_"Come my youthful students let us run youthful laps around the gym." Gai said energetically._

_"But we don't have gym uniforms yet." Sasuke pointed out._

_"My youthful student your youth is certainly burning brightly today. I will give you all uniforms and then you will change before our youthful activities." _

_"I will get a uniform and then run around the track, if I can not do that then I will go around the track on my hands." Lee answered excitedly._

_"You do that." Naruto answered._

_"The fact that you believe in me gives me the happiness of youth." Lee answered with teary eyes while holding Naruto's hands in his own._


	6. The first real day part 2

I call BS on chapter 450 of Naruto...I am not happy...although I was happy that Kakashi is no longer stolen.

The First Real Day Part 2

...I passed out today during Gym. I was proud of myself because I had a conversation with the sunshine but I guess it was too good. Suddenly he took off his shirt and I looked at his bare chest and that was the last thing I remembered from gym. I woke up later and he had waited with me until I woke up, missing his science class. He is so nice. Plus, as an added bonus, he has a really nice chest. I have to stop writing now because I don't want to pass out from the memory.~excerpt from Hinata's diary (the one with the lock in the box under her bed)

* * *

Skipping math because I can and it was all math like...

"Come my youthful students let us run youthful laps around the gym." Gai said energetically.

"But we don't have gym uniforms yet." Sasuke pointed out.

"My youthful student your youth is certainly burning brightly today. I will give you all uniforms and then you will change before our youthful activities."

"I will get a uniform and then run around the track, if I can not do that then I will go around the track on my hands." Lee answered excitedly.

"You do that." Naruto answered.

"The fact that you believe in me gives me the happiness of youth." Lee answered with teary eyes while holding Naruto's hands in his own.

"Yeah, um let's get our uniforms."

* * *

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said as they exited the changing room.

"Teme." Naruto shot back.

"I bet you are just as girly in sports as you look." Sasuke taunted.

"I will show you my manliness." Naruto taunted back.

"Fine, I'll race you around the track then, Dobe." Sasuke planned.

"You're on." Naruto shot back grinning.

"Is there some youthful conversation going on here?" Gai questioned noticing the competitive nature of the conversation from across the gym. Yeah Gai is skilled like that, able to notice the nature of a conversation he can not even hear.

"Is there?" Lee questioned excited.

"No." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the track and they both smirked at one another before silently agreeing to start running. They ran around the track quickly, Lee joined in once he figured out what was going on. Sasuke and Naruto both finished at exactly the same time causing both of them to glare at one another.

"My youthful friend your race with the youthful Sasuke was amazing." Lee said when they had finished their lap.

"Too bad I couldn't beat that Teme." Naruto whined.

"Like you could beat me Dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

* * *

"After that display of youth from those three boys I have decided to play dodgeball!" Gai said excitedly.

Not much happened during the dodge ball other than Naruto got taken out by Lee who also got Sasuke. Hinata was also taken out early. If you get out early in Gai dodge ball then you have to do twenty push ups and five pull ups if you are male.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said grinning at her between push ups.

"Hi N-n-naruto." Hinata said while blushing.

"You get taken out by Lee too?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, by S-s-sakura." Hinata answered.

"Oh, man it's hot." Naruto said showing some of his ADD.

"Y-yes it is." Hinata said.

"Where's Neji?" Naruto questioned looking around.

"He w-went h-home f-f-for b-business." Hinata said.

"Oh, well it seems that it is easier to talk to you without him around." Naruto said smiling at her.

"..." Hinata just looked at him and blushed.

"Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked after completing half of his push ups.

"Yes, youthful student?"

"Can I take off my shirt?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes youthful student show off your youth-full-ness!" Gai said.

"Thanks." Naruto said beginning to take off his shirt. Naruto got the shirt nearly off before he heard an odd bang and quickly put it back down to see what happened.

"Naruto could you take Hinata to the nurse?" Gai questioned noticing Hinata on the floor.

"Sure." Naruto said picking her up off the floor easily and then leaving the gym.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let Naruto take off his shirt in the presence of a lady." Gai pondered.

"No it was the best thing you did for us the entire period." Sai said smiling creepily with a slightly dreamy look on his face.

"That's disturbing." Sasuke responded.

"You looked too." Sai shot back.

"I did not." Sasuke denied.

* * *

"Shizune?" Naruto asked as he walked into the nurses office carrying Hinata.

"Ah, you're Akira's brother."

"Yes, I thought you were a secretary?" Naruto asked putting Hinata down on a bed.

"I am. Tsunade is the nurse and the principal. She is trained and does not want to spend the money on a nurse." Shizune explained.

"What happened?" Tsunade said coming into the office and seeing Naruto who she had been warned of his situation.

"Hinata randomly passed out during gym." Naruto explained.

"Where's Neji?" Shizune questioned.

"He left to help his uncle with the business." Tsunade explained.

"What happened before she passed out." Shizune questioned wondering if it was anemia or just her being nervous again.

"Well we get out early in dodge ball so I was talking to her while doing push ups. Then I asked Gai if I could take off my shirt and as I was doing that I heard a thump and it was Hinata." Naruto explained scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh..." Both Shizune and Tsunade said smirking.

"Well what should I do now?" Naruto questioned not looking forward to going back.

"I suppose you can stay here until she wakes up. We will have someone bring your stuff from the gym and you can change in the bathroom." Tsunade explained.

"Not that I am complaining, but why do you need to me to stay here?"

"I need to go get lunch and take the teacher's orders." Shizune explained.

"I need to help her carry it all and get some orders." Tsunade explained.

"Why me?"

"Well I can go tell your sister if anything happens and your sister can help you with your science homework." Tsunade explained.

"It is because I am here right now, right?" Naruto questioned.

"Basically." Shizune and Tsunade explained.

* * *

"N-N-Naruto." Hinata whispered noticing she was in the nurses office on one of the beds with Naruto asleep in his chair with his head on her bed.

"Huh, oh Hinata you're awake!" Naruto said excited that his new friend was okay. "How do you feel?"

"I-I-I'm good." Hinata answered looking down blushing. "D-D-did you carry me h-h-here?"

"Yes." Naruto said causing Hinata to look guilty and nervous, "But don't worry, because of you I got out of most of science."

"H-How much m-more t-t-t-time do we h-have?"

"We only have like a minute left until art." Naruto answered giving Hinata a big smile.

* * *

"Everyone get in your assigned seats." Sasori told them pointing to the name plates he made for all the students. "I want to point out to all of you that art, no matter what some people say, is eternal. So remember that anything you create in this class is permanent and I would suggest making things that you are proud of because if not then you may be laughed at for the rest of the year."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The First real day part 3

_"I want everyone to pick a name out of this hat and write something about that person." Akira ordered._

_"What do you mean something?" Sakura questioned._

_"Well you can write a small story about them, a poem, or something like that. The only stipulation is that it has to be about that person and it should have some element of truth. For example if you get me you can write about how I am a teacher, or a woman, or about how I have a brother." Akira explained._

_"Wait, is your name in the hat?" Kiba asked._

_"Yes it is." Akira explained._


	7. The first real day part 3

Nothing to say...

The First Real Day part 3

...I can't believe that blond dobe challenges me. I mean no one else bugs me, well Kiba does some times but not as much as this blond dobe has. No one else calls me a Teme or questions my authority in the classroom. The worst part is that I have only known him for two days and he already is under my skin. I just have to piss him off I don't know why. Stupid dobe...~excerpt from Sasuke Uchiha's emo blog...I mean Sasuke's blog...yeah;)

* * *

"You can all sit next to whoever you like just fill in your name on the seating chart that I will pass around." Akira informed her students as she sat on her desk, not in her chair or at her desk on it.

"Uzumaki-sensei, um, is there going to be extra credit in this class?" Kiba asked as he walked in already planning out all the fail he will be doing later on in the semester.

"Not usually, it's kind of hard to fail my class and usually if you are it's because you are lazy. Why would I give lazy people a second chance?"

"Oh." Kiba said sadly since he was not getting extra credit easily. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" Akira asked confused about who would be knocking when everyone else is just walking in.

"Akira I just wanted to tell your students something I had forgotten to mention while they were in my class."

"Very well, they are all yours." Akira said using an exaggerated gesture to refer to the class.

"I sell extra credit for other classes other than my own." Kakuzu informed the class.

"Where does that money go anyway?" Akira questioned suddenly realizing that she had no idea about where the money goes.

"You know the trip later?"

"The one that teachers actually get to go on for free?"

"That's where the money goes."

"Okay."

"Bye." Kakuzu called as he closed the door not giving Akira a chance to answer him, how rude.

"I want everyone to pick a name out of this hat and write something about that person." Akira ordered once the class got settled.

"What do you mean something?" Sakura questioned.

"Well you can write a small story about them, a poem, or something like that. The only stipulation is that it has to be about that person and it should have some element of truth. For example if you get me you can write about how I am a teacher, or a woman, or about how I have a brother." Akira explained.

"Wait, is your name in the hat?" Kiba asked.

"Yes it is." Akira explained.

"Why?" Naruto questioned giving his sister a strange look.

"I want my class to get to know me too, I will also pick a person to write about."

"What if we do not know the person?" Ino asked raising her hand but not waiting to be called on.

"Then find them and ask them about themselves until you find out something to write about them."

"Can you write about how they look?" Sakura questioned looking at Sasuke and blushing.

"Yes." Akira answered simply beginning to take around the hat with the names.

* * *

"Who wants to share?" Akira questioned.

"Why don't you?" Kiba suggested.

"Okay, I had Neji Hyuuga. I wrote about his eyes. Neji's eyes are oh so pale, pupil-less with an emotionless stare." Akira shared.

"Wait, that's all we had to write?" Kiba asked when Akira had finished.

"I never said it had to be long." Akira remarked shrugging while smirking at him, not really she fails at smirking but she was trying to smirk anyway.

"I want to go!" Lee said waving his hand in the air frantically.

"Okay." Akira agreed.

"Shino is full of youthful silence. His youthful sunglasses express his youth...youth...youth..." Lee said as everyone began to tune him out after the first two sentences.

"That was, um, youthful." Akira praised.

"Really?" Lee asked his eyes tearing up.

"Yes." Akira answered, "Next."

"I'll go." Kiba offered. "Sasuke is a cold hearted...man, yeah man not some other word, he has dark hair and a real dark stare. I hate his guts and I wouldn't care if he was hung up a flagpole in only his underwear!"

"Well that was nice, we know your feelings about Sasuke now, Sasuke why don't you go who did you have?" Akira suggested.

"Naruto is really loud. His hair, his voice and even his clothes are loud and obnoxious." Sasuke said simply.

"What did you say Teme?" Naruto asked standing up to start fighting Sasuke over what he said.

"Oh you are volunteering yourself, how nice of you Naruto." Akira said ignoring the name that Naruto called Sasuke.

"I had Hinata. Um I wrote...Hinata is a real shy girl. She blushes, faints, and stutters in school. But I think she is really nice because you can talk all you want with her and she never complains." Naruto finished with a smile to Hinata that caused her to blush.

"Don't you mean talk at her, dobe?" Sasuke questioned teasingly.

"Hey Teme, who asked your opinion?" Naruto questioned.

"Now, now Sasuke no making fun of Hinata-chan." Akira scolded.

"Does that mean you are letting him make fun of me?" Naruto asked whining.

"Yes, it's fine to make fun of you because it is so easy and fun. Making fun of nice people like Hinata-chan over there is mean and cruel so I had to stop it." Akira said smiling brightly at her brother.

"You secretly hate me." Naruto said fake crying.

"Secretly?" Akira said smirking but she added a wink so that he would know she wasn't serious.

"Aw, it's okay I don't hate you." Sai said using this chance to hug the unsuspecting blond.

"Get off me!" Naruto screamed in a manly way (like a little girl) pushing Sai off of him.

"No molesting my brother in my class." Akira ordered Sai.

"So I can molest him later?" Sai questioned.

"I have no power over you later." Akira informed me.

"Some sister you are." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Heard that." Akira said but then looked around the classroom for her next victim, I mean student to share, "Shino would you share?"

"Kiba likes dogs and jackets with hoods. He has upside-down triangles on his face and fangs in his grin." Shino said softly while standing then sat down.

"Okay...um Sakura?" Akira asked.

"Lee is very youthful and green." Sakura said, "That's all I have so far."

"Sakura! My beautiful, you have honored me by noticing my youthfulness. It is indeed the greatest honor in life to have you notice not only me but the true power of my youthfulness. It must mean that we are destined to be together." Lee said while tears of happiness ran down his face and a random sunset appeared until Neji talked and then the sunset disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"It could be fate." Neji suggested breaking the power of the sunset. Lee's sunsets of youth are nowhere near as powerful as the ones he can create with Gai. Those sunsets are nearly permanent.

* * *

Absolutely nothing happened in English because it is taught by Kakashi and because I already wrote about Kakashi teaching and I am running out of chapter.

* * *

"These worksheets will be homework." Pein said pointing to a stack of papers on his desk. "You may pick them up on your way out of the classroom later. I will be lecturing you for the entire period, make sure that you take notes the information will be on the test."

"Don't you think that lectures and worksheets are out of date teaching techniques?" Naruto questioned remembering what Akira had said once about worksheets. Naruto doesn't want homework, especially a worksheet that will make him have to read a text book.

"Yes." Pein agreed.

"Then?" Kiba questioned.

"But this is how I was taught so this is how I am going to teach you all. Any problems can be taken up with Konan. Now I will begin my lecture because whatever I don't get to will still be on the test." Pein said evilly before talking in the most boring monotone voice ever to give his lecture.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Time-skip Trip

_"What sort of groups are these Kakashi?" Akira questioned motioning to the odd groupings._

_"They are the teams in my classroom."_

_"What method did you use. It certainly wasn't even numbers, even grades, or even amounts of boys and girls." Akira complained exasperatedly._

_"You see I used the..." Kakashi began but trailed off suddenly reading his book._

_"The...what?" Akira questioned._

_"The random grouping according to how I felt about it. Oh and one group spelled out Rainy!" Kakashi said sounding proud of himself._

_"Kakashi I hate you so much sometimes." Akira said debating whacking herself in the head with her clip board a couple of times._


	8. Timeskip Trip

I am going to SeaWorld today so early morning update...no Grievances with Gaara because...I failed and didn't finish it again.

Time-Skip Trip

I believe that my cousin Hinata likes that Uzumaki kid. I suppose he is okay, albeit really loud and stupid. He's better than that Mutt Kiba, that stuck up prick Sasuke, or that creep Sai. I used this knowledge and my genius today to get Uzumaki to sit with her but it backfired when Uzumaki-sensei overheard and sat with me on the bus. Well the Hinata sitting with Naruto worked but me sitting alone did not. I suppose it could be worse at least with Akira-sensei there is never a dull moment, especially when she is near Naruto. I'd rather sit with Akira-sensei than any of the other senseis. If only Gai-sensei wasn't sitting behind us. ~Excerpt from Neji's journal the one located in his safe that he is the only one with the combination. (soon to be in his new retina scanner safe, once he saves up enough allowance).

* * *

Several months into the school year...before Christmas and thanksgiving

"So who is going to be a chaperon for this supposedly educational field trip?" Akira questioned during a staff meeting at the school.

"It is educational, it's a trip to a museum. You can't get much more educational than that." Tsunade argued.

"So we have what five hours of education after a three hour bus trip and a night stay in a hotel. So adding three hours back there is about five maybe six hours of educational content and about fifteen hours of socializing done by the students." Akira pointed out.

"Whatever. Since there are not many girls in this school Anko, Akira, and Kuranai should be enough. Hidan, Kakashi, Sasori, and Gai are going as male chaperons." Tsunade explained.

"Wait, Iruka you're not going?" Akira questioned looking scared as she heard who she was going to be stuck on a bus with.

"Not this time, Akira." Iruka said nervously.

"No, you can't leave me with two perverts, Sasori and Gai!" Akira whined.

"Sorry." Iruka said scratching the back of his neck.

"We're going to have so much fun." Hidan said grinning at Akira and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Akira we will have a youthful time!" Gai said giving his good guy pose.

"At lease you will have me." Kuranai stated.

"Hands off." Anko said stabbing Hidan with a random fork.

"What the hell was that for?" Hidan asked.

"There will be no molestation on my watch." Anko said before she grinned at Kuranai and put her arm around both of our shoulders, "Stay away from my girls."

"Iruka..." Akira whined.

"Sorry." Iruka said running out of the meeting to escape.

* * *

"Sorry about your luck Naruto." Kiba said randonly, in Naruto's opinion, as he entered homeroom and sat near Naruto before the bell.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned tilting his head and having an adorable, in Hinata's opinion, confused look on his face.

"Dude, I overheard the teachers say that Kakashi is in charge of creating groups this year for the field trip this weekend.

"Why is that bad?"

"Kakashi is lazy, he will just use the groups from class." Kiba said, "Have fun with Uchiha and Hyuuga."

"Man I was looking forward to it too." Naruto said sadly looking depressed.

"Hey, man, at least you have two beauties in your group." Kiba said trying to cheer Naruto up.

"What are you insinuating?" Ino asked having been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Insinu-what-ing?" Kiba asked confused.

"She is asking if you were calling her ugly." Shino explained, helping his friend Kiba out.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it that way, I was just trying to cheer Naruto up..." Kiba said quickly trying to calm Ino's wrath.

"I-i-it will be f-fun, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing deeply.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan I am sure we will have lots of fun together." Naruto said beaming at her causing her blush to deepen even more.

"Uzumaki." Neji greeted.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greeted, "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto shouted back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"Everyone here yet?" Kakashi asked entering the room several minutes after he was supposed to.

"You're the one who is late." Tenten pointed out.

"Why so I am. Today we are going to continue what we were doing yesterday." Kakashi informed them eye smiling.

"We didn't do anything yesterday." Tenten pointed out.

"And that is what we will be doing today." Kakashi answered opening up his book.

* * *

"What sort of groups are these Kakashi?" Akira questioned motioning to the odd groupings while they stood outside waiting for the buses to show up.

"They are the teams in my classroom." Kakashi answered holding his book in one hand and a clip board in the other.

"What method did you use. It certainly wasn't even numbers, grades, or even amounts of boys and girls." Akira complained exasperatedly.

"You see I used the..." Kakashi began but trailed off suddenly reading his book.

"The...what?" Akira questioned.

"The random grouping according to how I felt about it. Oh and one group spelled out Rainy!" Kakashi said sounding proud of himself.

"Kakashi I hate you so much sometimes." Akira said debating whacking herself in the head with her clip board a couple of times.

"I don't see why you have a problem with my groups."

"My problem is mainly with the fact that I was planning on having the groups stay in the same hotel rooms."

"I don't see a problem."

"Kakashi you can't have teenage girls in the same room with teenage guys for one and for two some rooms would have more people them bed space and other rooms would be oddly spacious."

"Why don't you make up different groups for rooms and have my groups be fore the museum?"

"I am going to have to." Akira muttered to herself before she stole a piece of paper from Kakashi's clip board and began planning.

* * *

"Remember to sit in your groups on the bus." Kakashi called out before getting on the bus before all the students wanting to sit and read.

"Hey, Sakura-chan so you want to sit next to me on the bus?" Naruto asked looking hopefully at the pink haired girl.

"No, I am sitting with Sasuke-kun." Sakura announced grabbing his arm.

"I am going to sit with him." Ino said grabbing his other arm.

"We have to sit in our groups, Ino-pig." Sakura retorted pushing Ino off of Sasuke.

"I'd rather sit with the dobe." Sasuke retorted pushing Sakura off her arm.

"I am not sitting with you Teme." Naruto said quickly noticing the look of death that Sakura was giving him.

"Who are you sitting with then, dobe?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Um," Naruto said thinking.

"He is sitting with Hinata." Neji supplied.

"What he said." Naruto agreed.

"When was that decided?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata expressed to Tenten that she wanted to sit with Naruto when we were waiting for the buses." Neji supplied.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you saved me from sitting next to the Teme!" Naruto said grinning at Hinata and pulling her into a small hug. Hinata blushed and had to concentrate on not fainting.

"You are free to sit next to me now, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura announced happily.

"I hate you Hyuuga." Sasuke growled out at Neji.

"The feeling is mutual." Neji responded back calmly.

"You did that so that you can sit by yourself." Akira pointed out to Neji startling him slightly since he did not know that she was there.

"Hn."

"I take that grunt as confirmation of me being correct, so I have decided to ruin your ingenious plan by sitting with you." Akira said smiling innocently at Neji.

"Aw, but I was going to sit with you." Hidan whined.

"Nope sorry, you get to sit with Kakashi, Sasori, or Gai." Akira said smiling innocently still.

"You want to sit with me to get out of sitting with them." Neji pointed out.

"So you have figured out _my_ ingenious plan. Too bad that knowledge can't help you." Akira said before she dragged Neji on the bus with her.

* * *

Seating arrangement:

Bus driver

Kakashi, Hidan isle Anko, Kuranai

Shikamaru, Chouji isle Ino, Lee

Kiba, Shino isle Sasuke, Sakura

Naruto, Hinata isle Akira, Neji

Ten-ten, Sai isle Gai, Sasori

* * *

We don't ask about the rest of the people in the school, like Juugo, I guess they are in the wrong grade for the field trip or something. (Didn't think of it until after I wrote the chapter). Apparently this is a Kakashi's homeroom only trip or something. Oops. Plus there are a whole lot of chaperons for very few students...wow fail. Shh...secret fail.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Bus ride of doom

_"It would be very youthful of us if we had a youthful sing along." Gai suggested._

_"I agree, that would be youthful!" Lee agreed._

_"We shall start with the youthful song of the wheels on the bus!" Gai suggested. Gai stood up and was about to start the song but he was hit in the face by three things causing him to pass out back onto his seat. One object was Hidan's bag. The second object was Anko's bag. The third object was Akira's shoe. Akira calmly retrieved the shoe which fell back to the ground after hitting Gai and was conveniently located right next to her in the isle._

_"How did you get the shoe off that fast?" Neji asked amazed since he didn't even see her take it off and he was sitting next to her._


	9. Bus Ride of Doom

Seating arrangement:

Bus driver

Kakashi, Hidan isle Anko, Kuranai

Shikamaru, Chouji isle Ino, Lee

Kiba, Shino isle Sasuke, Sakura

Naruto, Hinata isle Akira, Neji

Ten-ten, Sai isle Gai, Sasori

I put this here because I kept forgetting...and then I figured if I forget and I made it up then I might not be the only one...not that seating arrangement matters that much. I just need to know who can physically talk to one another without screaming across the bus.

Bus Ride of Doom

I have decided to try my hand at writing since I found this empty notebook in the hallway. It's not stealing. I have tons of sketchbooks but I have never tried writing for fun. I don't foresee me being able to write a story or anything creative like that so I decided on making the notebook a journal. This might be the only entry that ever gets written. Why am I writing my reasons for writing? I already don't like this but I should put the customary emotions and summery of my day here that the book I read about journal writing told me to put in here.

Emotions...I suppose I am looking forward to the school trip since I get to spend lots of time watching people and learning about emotions. As an added bonus when I get bored with watching emotions I get to watch a cute blond with blue eyes, whose name is not Ino. Speaking of the cute blond I wonder why Sasuke keeps trying to sit with him? He can't like Naruto...if he does then there will be fighting in the future. If any guy is going out with Naruto it will be me, not Sasuke. I'll deal with that problem when and if it comes up. I should ask Ten-ten later if she thinks Sasuke is gay or not, she might know.

Let's see back to emotions...I am greatful that Ten-ten is on my team since I get to talk about stuff with her. She isn't bothered by my liking guys, in fact she seems amused by it. I really hope she knows about Sasuke. The only other person I would want on my team would be Naruto so I could molest him easier. I suppose I will just have to deal with looking. Although if I could molest him I would...~Excerpt from Sai's only journal entry...It was cut off there due to mature content.

* * *

Within the first half hour of the trip everyone could already tell that it was going to be a long trip. Shikamaru is fine with that since he was asleep within the first five minutes. Chouji doesn't care until he runs out of food. Ten-ten and Sai are having a whispered conversation about something, probably Yaoi related, as Sai shows her a sketch book. They seem fine. It is the hyper people that we really have to worry about.

_"_Hinata-chan, look! A tree!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Th-that's n-nice N-Naruto-kun." Hinata answered blushing.

"Shino, look! A cow!" Kiba exclaimed.

"There is not a cow." Shino argued because they were driving through a neighborhood.

"There could be." Kiba argued.

"But there isn't." Shino argued back.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba said gaining Naruto's attention.

"What?" Naruto asked cutely, according to several people, tilting his head in confusion.

"Want to play a game?" Kiba asked.

"What game?" Naruto asked getting excited by the prospect.

"I-spy." Kiba offered.

"For the last time there is no cow." Shino huffed.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered shaking his head.

"I agree Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said grabbing his arm in a death grip, as if he could go anywhere.

"Hyuuga, are you sure you don't want to switch with me?" Sasuke asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Sakura let go of my Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted out turning around in her seat to yell.

"I am quite comfortable right where I am, thank you for the offer." Neji smirked at Sasuke in triumph.

"Akira, Kakashi is giggling and Anko is throwing sporks at me!" Hidan whined, yelling across the bus.

"No yelling across the bus." Akira scolded, by yelling across the bus.

"Where the hell do you keep getting those E'ffing Sporks!" Hidan screamed at Anko.

"I guess I should go deal with this. It's only been half an hour and already I have to get up." Akira whined to no one in particular.

"Hello Akira." Anko greeted grinning as Akira made her way to the front of the bus.

"Hidan while I applaud you for not saying the F-word in your sentence before I think hell is also not a good word to use and I am sure that the students know what E-ffing really stands for." Akira pointed out.

"I don't!" Lee shouted out.

"Lee doesn't count." Akira countered.

"Fine, I'll try harder. But she was throwing sporks at me." Hidan complained.

"Anko stop throwing things at Hidan for no reason, wait until you have a reason and hit him with everything." Akira suggested.

"Okay." Anko agreed brightly. Akira then went back to her seat in the middle of the bus. Suddenly Gai had an idea and swiftly stood in the isle getting everyone's attention.

"It would be very youthful of us if we had a youthful sing along." Gai suggested.

"I agree, that would be youthful!" Lee agreed.

"We shall start with the youthful song of the wheels on the bus!" Gai suggested. Gai stood up and was about to start the song but he was hit in the face by three things causing him to pass out back onto his seat. One object was Hidan's bag. The second object was Anko's bag. The third object was Akira's shoe. Akira calmly retrieved the shoe which fell back to the ground after hitting Gai and was conveniently located right next to her in the isle.

"How did you get the shoe off that fast?" Neji asked amazed since he didn't even see her take it off and he was sitting next to her.

"Years of practice?" Akira questioned stated...yay confused intonation.

"I am not even going to ask." Neji responded.

"Aw, that's no fun." Akira whined.

"Hinata-chan do you want to play I-spy with me and Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure." Hinata answered blushing at the fact that Naruto asked her if she wanted to play which means that he was thinking of her.

"I spy something that is green and brown." Naruto started.

"Dude, it's a tree...again." Kiba said obviously annoyed that Naruto spy's the same thing almost every time.

"But that's all there is." Naruto whined.

"You can spy things in the bus." Shino pointed out helpfully, also annoyed with how many times the answer was tree; 3 out of 4 times.

"Oh, Hinata-chan your turn." Naruto said smiling brightly at Hinata.

"I-I s-spy s-something y-yellow." Hinata said blushing.

"Is it Naruto's hair?" Kiba asked, Hinata shook her head.

"Ino's hair?" Shino asked, once again Hinata said no.

"Hmmm," Naruto said thinking hard while looking around, "Is it a spork?"

"Why would a spork be yellow?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno, but I just saw a spork fly through the air and it distracted me." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked really wanting to know what it was.

"T-the s-sun." Hinata answered before hiding her face because her blush was so strong she was once again afraid of passing out.

"That's the best I-spy answer, ever!" Kiba congratulated Hinata.

"Sasori, I'm bored." Akira whined turning around in her seat but ignored Gai.

"We can play a youthful game!" Gai suggested but unfortunately for him Akira was still ignoring him.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Sasori asked.

"Entertain me?" Akira suggested unsure.

"Read." Sasori suggested.

"Fine." Akira whined pouting.

"Why does no one want to join with me in youthful entertainment?" Gai whined.

"Because we are all old." Akira said not looking up from her book that she was instantly interested in reading once she took it out.

"B-but Akira-chan, you are younger than me and so are the students."

"Just think of how old that makes you." Akira shot back. Gai then rolled up into a depressed ball of depression where a storm cloud rained on only his head. Not really but he was really sad.

During all of this it makes you wonder what the bus driver was doing other than the obvious answer of driving. The driver, having been forewarned by Tsunade, heard nothing from anyone due to the earplugs he was wearing.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Hotel

_"Land!" Hidan said rushing out of the bus after being tortured by Anko for three hours._

_"Was the bus trip that bad?" Akira questioned since she didn't notice anything after messing with Gai's head due to the fact she had a book._

_"I am not youthful?" Gai asked depressed._

_"Isn't youth on the inside or some crap like that?" Akira asked wanting Gai to stop being depressed._

_"You are right! I am youthful on the inside! Lee!" Gai said shouting out to Lee who was already outside the bus._

_"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted into the bus._

_"Lee!" Gai said with tears streaming from his face._

_"Maybe I should have left him broken?" Akira asked Neji._


	10. Hotel

Sorry I didn't update last week I had my first week of school, an illness, and a trip to Georgia to see my grandmother who doesn't have internet...luckily her neighbors did ( I stole it). Since I am back in school and there is a lot of work for summer classes because they are condensed to 6 weeks I might not get chapters out every week. Sorry in advance, just in case, and sorry for last week. To make up for this I tried to make this one a bit longer than usual.

Hotel

The trip to the museum started off at a youthful time. The first half of our trip was filled with youthful chatter and excitement for the joyously youthful trip. Soon the energy of youth began to decline so I decided to suggest a youthful activity of singing. My idea was rejected most youthfully. Akira then made I comment that I dare not write because it will cause me to slip into un-youthful depression once more. I am ashamed to admit that I let the youthfulness down and listened to a comment make out of non-youthful feelings. I am happy to note that I have found the true joy of youth once more and I will strive to be an even better example for my dear youthful student Lee.~Gai-sensei's youthful confession that was later burned in a youthful bonfire by the youthful pyromaniacs

* * *

Several hours of torture later...for Hidan who was still hit by random flying sporks, Gai who was still in his ball of depression, and Sasuke who lost most of his hearing in his right ear due to it nearly being talked off by Sakura.g

"Land!" Hidan said rushing out of the bus after being tortured by Anko for three hours.

"Was the bus trip that bad?" Akira questioned since she didn't notice anything after messing with Gai's head due to the fact she had a book.

"I am not youthful?" Gai asked depressed.

"Isn't youth on the inside or some crap like that?" Akira asked wanting Gai to stop being depressed.

"You are right! I am youthful on the inside! Lee!" Gai said shouting out to Lee who was already outside the bus.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted into the bus.

"Lee!" Gai said with tears streaming from his face.

"Maybe I should have left him broken?" Akira asked Neji.

"I believe it was an improvement." Neji responded.

"We're here Hinata-chan!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Thanks for pointing that out dobe, I never would have guessed." Sasuke said.

"Teme." Naruto muttered ignoring him to leave the bus in peace.

* * *

"Now that we are all off the bus I will give you all the groups. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, you are in Kakashi's room." Akra announced holding her stolen clip board and paper.

"Why!" Naruto whined causing Kiba to laugh hysterically at him.

"Okay Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru you three are in Hidan's room."

"Why!" Kiba whined while looking at the sadistic looking Hidan causing Naruto to return the favor from before and laugh at him.

"Shino, Sai, and Lee are with Gai."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sense!"

"Why couldn't I be with dickless?" Sai whined looking longingly at Naruto causing him to get creep-ed out and hide behind Kiba.

"Moving on. Hinata and Sakura are with Kuranai."

"Hey, why are there less in a room?" Kiba asked.

"Because there are less girls and I said so." Akira answered simply.

"Shut up maggot, I still need to see who I am sleeping with." Anko said threatening Kiba with a spork, the origins of the sporks are still unknown.

"Ten-ten and Ino are with you Anko." Akira announced.

"Wait there are no more kids." Hidan pointed out attempting to steal the clipboard from Akira.

"The last room is all adults. Sasori, the bus driver, and I will be in that room." Akira announced.

"Wait why are you with the guys? Shouldn't you room with the girls."

"I want my own bed." Akira said simply noticing the hotel people coming out with the room keys.

"Wait, we're sharing beds?" Hidan asked.

"You are." Akira answered handing all the chaperons but Sasori a key. "Room numbers are on the key have fun."

"What!" Hidan complained as Akira ignored him and went with the driver and Sasori into their room, Sasori took it upon himself to shut the door in Hidan's face.

"Okay, here we are room 203." Kakashi announced opening up the room for Naruto's group.

"Why are there only two beds?" Naruto asked as the students stared at the beds hoping they were hallucinating.

"Well the school didn't have enough for each student to have their own bed so we have to share. I will leave it up to you to decide who sleeps where. I am sleeping in the one closest to the window." Kakashi answered sitting in the chair to read his book.

"I have to sleep with him?" Naruto questioned Kakashi while pointing to Kakashi. Unfortunately for Naruto Kakashi was already done listening and paying attention to the three of them so he was ignored.

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed looking from Naruto to Neji and back to Kakashi weighing out his options of who he wanted to sleep next to.

"I am not sleeping in the bed with Kakahsi." Neji decided after he too weighed his options.

"Neither am I." Naruto said stubbornly.

"I wouldn't want to sleep in a bed with the Uchiha." Neji said spitting out Sasuke's last name with hate. Yeah, there was no love lost in this room.

"Do you snore?" Sasuke asked Naruto deciding that if Naruto does not snore than Naruto would be his best bet.

"No, I do talk sometimes but my medicine usually take care of that." Naruto told them honestly, forgetting that they didn't know about his condition, causing Neji and Sasuke to give him a strange look.

"Medicine?" Sasuke inquired.

"Nevermind that, who am I sleeping with." Naruto whined and Kakashi, who had been ignoring them but heard that, began laughing hysterically.

"I am going to have to tell Akira about you saying that." Kakashi said while laughing, he's skilled like that.

"No! I didn't mean it that way you pervert." Naruto said as there was a knock on the door.

"What brings you here girls?" Kakashi questioned answering the door since he was closest. All the female students and Anko were at the door.

"We want to know the sleeping arrangement here." Ten-ten informed them not hiding her purpose.

"Why?" Naruto questioned ignoring the whispered conversation that Sasuke and Neji were getting into over who would have to sleep with Kakashi.

"We were talking about our sleeping arrangement and we could figure out who would bunk with who except for this room." Anko admitted.

"So we decided to come here and find out." Ino answered, "So Sasuke-kun where are you sleeping?"

"Why do you want to know that Ino-pig? So that you can sneak in here at night?" Sakura asked gasping at the end.

"I am just curious forehead girl." Ino shot back.

"Girls, let the men speak. So who is sleeping where?" Anko asked loudly.

"They were just deciding that." Kakashi answered.

"Can you guys be quieter? This is a public place and I am sure someone is trying to sleep." Akira said coming out of her room due to the noise.

"Akira-chan!" Anko said excitedly, "They don't know who is sleeping where, yet."

"Oh, I heard something good Akira-chan!" Kakashi said excitedly.

"What?" Akira asked with sparkly eyes.

"Naruto asked who he was going to sleep with!" Kakashi said.

"Really." Akira said grinning.

"A-Akira-s-sensei, c-c-could y-you help t-them with t-the a-arrangements?" Hinata asked blushing because she was thinking about where Naruto was going to sleep.

"Well so what are the stipulations."

"I don't want to sleep with him or Kakashi." Sasuke said boldly pointing to Neji.

"I refuse to sleep with Kakashi." Naruto piped up.

"I refuse to sleep with the Uchiha or Kakashi." Neji said cooly.

"Well someone has to sleep with him." Akira pointed out as Anko snickered.

"Nobody loves me." Kakashi whined.

"How I see it either you will all have to find some way of chosing a looser who has to sleep with Kakashi between Sasuke and Neji or Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji will all have to sleep in the same bed. With Naruto in the middle." Akira answered and acting like that was her final word she regally strolled out of the room.

"I vote all three of you in one bed and since I am the teacher mine is the only one that counts." Kakashi said causing all three boys to glare at him. Unfortunately for them glare can not randomly make people com-bust, usually.

"No! I don't wanna be in the middle!" Naruto whined.

"Those three guys in one bed..." Ten-ten said trailing off as she thought of the possibilities.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said sadly patting Naruto's back so that he felt better.

"It's not your fault Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"You better not snore and keep Sasuke-kun up all night." Ino said meanly to Naruto before she exited the room to go back to her room.

"Come back here In0-pig how dare you insinuate that Sasuke-kun would be kept up by someone as lowly as Naruto." Sakura said following Ino out.

"The possibilities..." Ten-ten said dreamily as she walked out.

"They are so mean to me Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined suddenly hugging Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned which seemed to remind Naruto where they were and what he was doing.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan, I got carried away." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"N-No n-n-need t-to b-b-be s-s-sorry." Hinata said blushing a deep scarlet before she rushed out of the room.

"I guess we are not close enough friends for hugging." Naruto said to himself as he stared at the door Hinata vacated.

"Dobe." Sasuke said shaking his head because it was clear to him why Hinata left.

"..." Neji said nothing but he stared at Naruto for a bit wondering what his cousin saw in him.

"Oh well, I guess we should get to sleep?" Naruto questioned.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Museum

_"Hinata-chan look at this!" Naruto exclaimed dragging Hinata around behind him. _

_"..." Hinata could not say anything back because Naruto continued to drag her along with him by the hand. Hinata was as red as a tomato because they were technically holding hands. _

_"Hinata-chan look!" Naruto exclaimed pointing out something else that Hinata didn't even look at because she was too transfixed on staring at their entwined hands._

_"Amazing." Hinata whispered to herself._

_"What Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion._

_"N-nothing." Hinata managed to get out._


	11. Museum

Yeah, sorry for not uploading last week. Honestly I have too many stories right now and too much school work. Unfortunately that means that I am officially putting this one on the every other week update list, since I seem to be doing that anyway. Now it is just official. So next week I won;t update but if I forget the week after feel free to send me angry/whiny/annoyed/pleading PM-s, I will listen to them and probably feel so guilty that I write the chapter right away. Guilt, works every time. Anyway since I am now blabbing... story time!

Museum

I officially hate Anko, she threw sporks at me...Sporks. She didn't even have the decency to throw forks or spoons. No she had to use the stupid hybrid of the two. I'd almost rather have her throw knives at me. I hate that bus. I hate everyone on that bus. Well maybe not Akira or Kurenai, but everyone else. I hate Anko with her magically appearing sporks, I hate Kakashi with his porn reading and not helping me as I was assaulted by Sporks. I hate the students because they are there. I hate Sasori because he mocks me. I hate Gai because he is all youthful. Where was his youthful self when I was being attacked by sporks? I hate the bus driver because he was smart and brought an I-pod to listen to and somehow wasn't hit by any of the sporks. I hate that one kid with the long hair because he got to sit next to Akira and was hit with flying sporks. And most of all I hate Anko so much that I had to mention it twice. I also hate the dog-boy because he took up half of my bed. I hate the large one for eating my granola bar and I hate the lazy one for falling asleep before I could mentally scar him. In fact I hate all three of them because I forgot to make their lives miserable and instead went to sleep.~excerpt from Hidan's book of ranting (Given to him by a priest of Jashin so that he could remember the hate he felt later and apply it to worship~Don't wanna know how)

* * *

As Sasuke, Naruto and Neji went to bed that night it was very awkward getting into the bed. As they went to sleep poor Naruto tried to avoid touching the two other boys but it was impossible, Neji tried his best to keep some distance between himself and Naruto, and Sasuke didn't really care. In Sasuke world if Naruto happened to touch him it was the Dobe's fault and it seemed like too much trouble to try when there was no way that the two wouldn't wind up touching in their sleep. Sasuke didn't hug Naruto or anything but he laid comfortably on his back causing their arms to touch.

This interesting sleeping positing caused ten things to happen before morning. 1) Neji fell off the bed three times due to trying not to touch any part of Naruto, which as I said before was impossible. 2) Sasuke slept peacefully through the night not even waking up when Neji fell on the floor. 3) Naruto eventually took over Neji's sleeping space and Neji had to spend the remainder of the night on the floor. 4) Neji stole Naruto and Sasuke's pillow thinking that he had a right to the pillows since the two of them had the bed. 5) Sasuke, unconsciously, not wanting to sleep without a pillow used Naruto as one. 6) Naruto decided that since he didn't have a pillow he would use the random arm near his head as one. 7) Kakashi got many blackmail photos. 8) Neji got very little sleep on the floor but thought it was okay because he now had blackmail photos. 9) Sasuke's arm fell asleep. 10) Naruto also slept like a log throughout all that happened.

The next morning came much too early for most of the students since most of them spent all night not-sleeping. Ino and Sakura tried, in vain, to break into Sasuke's room which resulted in them getting a lecture from Kurenai and Anko. Ten-ten did not sleep because she was envisioning Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji doing yaoi things, in fact she started writing a story about it... Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru went right to sleep; Shikamaru because he is Shikmaru, Kiba and Chouji because they were afraid of the wrath of Hidan. If you were wondering Hidan slept with Kiba who lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors with Chouji—Shikamaru was already asleep in the bed. Hinata slept well and had many dreams of Naruto hugging her. Gai and Lee slept in the same bed but wound up finding out there was a 24 hour gym in the hotel so they disappeared there. Shino slept well and probably dreamed about bugs or something. Sai sat for a while in jealousy over Sasuke and Neji, since he had heard the decision that they got to sleep with his Naruto, but then decided to sleep and dream perverted dreams about Naruto that I will not disclose in this fanfiction. The driver, Sasori, and Akira decided to play a game of poker before bed and Sasori won all the bus drivers money causing him to get pissed and go to sleep. Sasori slept next to the bus driver dreaming about nothing. Akira went to sleep after stealing back the money she lost from Sasori and dreamed of possible blackmail that Kakashi would give to her in the morning.

"What the hell Teme!" Was heard throughout the hotel that morning.

"Dobe, be quiet I am trying to sleep on my warm pillow." Sasuke answered not being a morning person.

"Teme that pillow is me!" Naruto hissed back.

"Who asked you to be so comfortable?" Sasuke taunted.

"That's it Teme I am not talking to you." Naruto announced.

"I am so glad I got that on tape." Kakashi told Neji showing him his camcorder.

"I finally get to sleep on this floor and you wake me up this early?" Neji asked also not a morning person.

"Neji, why are you on the floor?" Naruto asked tilting his head cutely.

"There was not enough room for three people there." Neji pointed out.

"Hey you have our pillows!" Naruto noticed causing Sasuke, who had given up on getting back to sleep to look at the floor where his pillow, _his_ pillow was resting.

"I figured since I gave you both the bed I could have the pillows." Neji responded.

"I don't recall giving you permission to do that." Sasuke said darkly.

"I didn't need it, besides you seemed quite content with your warm squishy pillow, and I have the pictures to prove it so I would back off Uchiha." Neji said also darkly.

"Wait, you have pictures?" Naruto asked a bit slow, as usual.

"Yes." Neji answered simply, not prepared for what came next.

"Delete them." Naruto ordered in a dark, un-Naruto like voice that shocked all the occupants of the room. They all slowly backed away from the infuriated blond as they were saved by a knock on the door. Kakashi rushed over to it and answered it, admitting Akira into their room.

"Naruto, come with me for a bit." Akira told him dragging to angry blond out of the room.

"Apparently he is not a morning person either." Kakashi tried to make the two boys believe, but failed...Failure.

* * *

"Not the un-youthful bus!" Gai exclaimed upon seeing the bus that they were going to take to the museum arrive with the already unhappy driver.

"Akira please sit with me this time. Please?" Hidan begged.

"I suppose." Akira responded taking pity on Hidan.

"I would have held out till the bus ride back before begging." Sasori remarked walking into the bus and sitting behind Akira and Hidan.

"What do you mean?" Hidan questioned.

"Don't you remember all the past field trips?" Kakashi asked sitting next to Sasori for some odd reason.

"Yeah."

"What did Akira do every bus ride?" Anko asked grinning evilly at Hidan as she sat in front of him.

"Changed seats? Oh crap." Hidan said imaging the horror that the return trip was going to be.

"Good job, you have just earned yourself the joy of sitting next to me for the shortest part of the bus trip." Akira smiled evilly at him.

"Shouldn't some of you be in the front?" Neji asked annoyed that one of the few not annoying people was no longer sitting by him. Now, somehow, he got stuck with Lee.

"Why isn't anyone sitting with their groups that I painstakingly picked out for them?" Kakashi asked just noticing the disarray that the seating chart had become.

"Since there was no one other than Gai in the front he thought it would be youthful to have everyone choose their own seats this time." Akira informed them.

"They are still going to be in their groups at the museum right?" Kakashi asked whining to Akira.

"Yes." Akira answered simply.

After that the ride wasn't that interesting since over half of the students fell asleep.

* * *

"Now students get in your groups and go through the museum. Since there is only one exit to the museum we figure you do not need chaperons. If any of you are caught doing something bad by the museum cop people I will personally make sure that on the next field trip you will not even be able to take a piss without a chaperon. Also if all goes well Akira has suggested letting you sleep in student only rooms for the next field-trip. Don't ruin it for your fellow students, they will lynch you and I will watch and laugh." Anko told the students startling the museum people with her speech.

"Remember to use the buddy system." Kakashi told them eye smiling at them all.

"Wait, so that means if we have more than two people we can split up. Hinata come with me." Naruto decided, still angry at Sasuke and Neji.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Kakashi whined but Naruto was already too far away.

"You shouldn't have said the buddy system then." Hidan informed him having no pity for anyone that day.

"Just for that I am not letting you sit next to me on the bus ride back." Kakashi informed him.

"That means that I am stuck with the Uchiha all day?" Neji asked glaring at Sasuke.

"Like I want to be with you." Sasuke answered, "I'd much rather be with the dobe, or Hinata."

"Akira-sensei can't you let us pick our own partners?" Neji asked, pleading with Akira since she seemed the most likely to be able to change Kakashi's mind.

"Sorry teams are Kakashi's business." Akira answered simply.

"Wait what are the teachers going to be doing?" Shikamaru questioned realizing that the teachers had no purpose in the museum.

"All but the chosen teacher are going going somewhere else." Kurenai explained.

"Who is that teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Why he would have to be the most youthful of all." Akira said smirking.

"I am the most youthful! I will guard the students!" Gai announced.

"Works every year." Anko said giving Akira a high five.

"Have fun, now get!" Hidan announced in a slightly better mood because someone else was going to be miserable.

* * *

"Hinata-chan look at this!" Naruto exclaimed dragging Hinata around behind him.

"..." Hinata could not say anything back because Naruto continued to drag her along with him by the hand. Hinata was as red as a tomato because they were technically holding hands.

"Hinata-chan look!" Naruto exclaimed pointing out something else that Hinata didn't even look at because she was too transfixed on staring at their entwined hands.

"Amazing." Hinata whispered to herself.

"What Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion.

"N-nothing." Hinata managed to get out.

"Hinata you aren't upset that I ditched Neji and Sasuke are you?" Naruto asked randomly since Hinata wasn't saying much he assumed she was upset with him.

"N-no." Hinata answered simply.

"Good because the Teme and your cousin deserved it." Naruto said.

"Oh. L-look at th-that!" Hinata said trying to distract Naruto by pointing to a colorful painting so that he would no longer be unhappy. Naruto looked at her and saw the picture.

"Pretty!" Naruto exclaimed and dragged the both of them to the picture smiling at Hinata.

And so Naruto dragged Hinata to every single pretty picture and Hinata never said a word about being dragged about because she was holding his hand the entire time.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Bus Rides again

_"Hinata-chan! You'll sit next to me right?" Naruto questioned looking next to her as they exited the museum, still hand in hand._

_"S-sure." Hinata answered blushing._

_"Are they going out?" Kurenai asked Akira in a whisper while looking at Naruto and Hinata's joined hands._

_"Not that I know of. I will do some digging when I get home and find out." Akira whispered back._

_"They should, they look cute together." Kurenai admitted._

_"You know who else looks cute together?" Kakashi asked coming between Kurenai and Akira to whisper to them both._

_"Who?" Akira and Kurenai both questioned._

_"Sasuke and Naruto!" Kakashi said showing them a picture he took on his phone the night before._


	12. Bus rides again

Okay the lateness is, for once, not my fault. I tried to upload this at 10:30 am on Saturday but fanfiction failed and wouldn't let me sign in.

Finally done with this evil semester so I can write things without my brain exploding.

Bus Rides again

The students, although in an art museum, learned absolutely nothing about art. When asked what they learned no one said anything except two students; one said that it was youthful and the other remarked that art is pretty. I do not see the need to waste time and money on this trip next year unless you plan on making them complete something in the museum to make sure that they even looked at things. I suggest either a worksheet or a written paper about what they learned. I also suggest having the more trustworthy teachers attend the trip next year. There was a lot of bad examples being set for the students, especially on the bus. One teacher threw sporks at another teacher, another teacher read porn, and one teacher spewed nonsense about youth the entire time. There was problems with the rooms, Akira had to quickly assign who was in which room. The entire thing should have been dealt with before the trip. In short I believe that the students have learned nothing about art from this experience and would have learned more about art from watching Deidara put tinfoil in a microwave. I don't know why I am bothering to write this you ignored it last year when I said almost the same thing, except last year the chosen projectile was scissors. Actually this year went better than last, sporks are much safer to throw than scissors. ~excerpt from Sasori's notes about the trip that was submitted to Tsunade.

* * *

"What did you all learn from this experience?" Sasori asked because that was his job as art teacher.

"Art is most youthful!" Lee said excitedly.

"It is!" Gai agreed nodding his head and ignoring, or being oblivious to, Sasori's eye twitch of annoyance.

"Anyone else?"

"Art is pretty?" Naruto said unsure.

"Dobe." Sasuke teased.

"Teme." Naruto answered back forgetting that he was ignoring him.

"I have decided that I don't care who you sit next to, since everyone split up their groups anyway." Kakashi said fake crying.

"Hinata-chan! You'll sit next to me right?" Naruto questioned looking next to her as they exited the museum, still hand in hand.

"S-sure." Hinata answered blushing.

"Are they going out?" Kurenai asked Akira in a whisper while looking at Naruto and Hinata's joined hands.

"Not that I know of. I will do some digging when I get home and find out." Akira whispered back.

"They should, they look cute together." Kurenai admitted.

"You know who else looks cute together?" Kakashi asked coming between Kurenai and Akira to whisper to them both.

"Who?" Akira and Kurenai both questioned.

"Sasuke and Naruto!" Kakashi said showing them a picture he took on his phone the night before.

"Can I have a copy?" Akira questioned grinning evilly.

"There's video too." Kakashi said.

"I won't let you have Naruto!" Sai said to Sasuke after looking at the picture Kakashi was pretty much showing everyone.

"It's not good blackmail material if everyone already knows about it." Akira pointed out.

"That's why I am not showing anyone the tape." Kakashi answered.

"Who wants the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I have a copy of that Kakashi?" Ten-ten asked making her eyes sparkley thinking about the picture.

"No, sorry. I don't want to give anyone copies, except for Akira." Kakashi said.

"Aw." Ten-ten said sadly.

"Ten-ten, would you like to sit with me on the bus?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Ten-ten answered.

"I have a gift for you for your birthday." Neji announced.

"What is it?" Ten-ten asked.

"A copy of this." Neji said showing Ten-ten the picture that he took of Sasuke and Naruto from the floor which somehow looked even more compromising than the one Kakashi was showing off. Not that Kakashi didn't have more compromising pictures of Sasuke and Naruto he just chose not to show them.

"Really?" Ten-ten asked happily.

"Yes." Neji answered simply with a small blush.

"Yay!" Ten-ten said happily hugging Neji and then dragging him onto the bus so that she could stare at the picture and write stories.

"Hinata let's sit closer to the back this time." Naruto said dragging Hinata into the bus.

"I am sitting near my Naruto." Sai announced.

"Lee my youthful student let us sit in the front of the youthful bus!" Gai announced skipping onto the bus.

"I am sitting as far from Anko as I can get." Hidan announced.

"I am going to sit with my Sauske-kun!" Sakura announced.

"No I am sitting with my Sasuke-kun." Ino argued.

"Who are you sitting with Sasuke?" Kakashi taunted before he sat down next to Sasori in the front of the bus because Kakashi is too lazy to walk to the back.

"You can sit with me." Akira announced to Sasuke.

"I am sitting with Akira-sensei." Sasuke announced and sighed in relief when Sakura and Ino were forced to sit near the front.

* * *

Here's the seating arrangement:

Bus driver

Gai, Lee isle Anko, Kuranai

Sasori, Kakashi isle Sakura, Ino

Kiba, Shino isle Ten-ten, Neji

Naruto, Hinata isle Sasuke, Akira

Sai, Hidan isle Chouji, Shikamaru

* * *

About an hour or so into the trip...

"Sai stop touching me." Naruto said for the tenth time as Sai touched Naruto's hair from behind him.

"But it is so silky." Sai whined.

"Hey, Hinata look a tree!" Naruto said ignoring Sai touching him.

"I-it is." Hinata agreed after looking out the window and confirming that there was actually a tree out there.

"...Then Akamaru jumped on the table and stole the meat out of my sister's sandwich and left the bun and vegetables intact. She blamed me until she saw Akamaru come back for the bread." Kiba said babbling on about his dog to Shino who was secretly asleep but no one could tell due to his sunglasses.

"Look Sai is touching Naruto's hair and Naruto is letting him!" Ten-ten said excited by her odd yaoi fangirl thoughts.

"Hm." Neji answered not looking up from his book because he honestly didn't care what Naruto and Sai were or were not doing.

"...youth..." Gai and/or Lee rambled on.

"..." Kakashi said nothing because he was reading his porn and was in his own world.

"..." Sasori also said nothing because he bought his own I-pod with the money he won off the bus driver during their poker game. He bought it when the teachers escaped and left the students in the museum. There was a really nice mall down the street.

"I am finally safe from the sporks!" Hidan said becoming bored with doing nothing in his seat. He then fell asleep with his eyes open, creeping out anyone who dared to look at him.

Chouji ate and Shikamaru slept.

"Sasuke-kun is mine..." Ino and Sakura were still arguing about that.

"If all of you don't shut up I will throw these sporks at you!" Anko threatened looking at Gai and Lee and then at Sakura and Ino. They were quiet for about five minutes. After that Anko threw sporks so many sporks that she actually ran out. Kuranai read a book.

"So...Sasuke, do you have a crush on my brother?" Akira asked.

"No."

"It seems like you do."

"I don't."

"Then what is he to you?" Akira asked.

"..." Sasuke had no reply and broodingly thought about it for the rest of the trip leaving Akira no choice but to read her book or look out the window at the trees.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Back to School

_"All of you get off my bus! I am never driving a bus for this school ever again! You all are crazy! Shut up about the youth already! I heard it over my music. Also I don't know who this Sasuke-kun of yours is girls but if I were him I would not like you because you are so loud! Crazy lady, why are there sporks all over my bus?" The bus driver yelled as soon as they reached the school and he reached his limit._

_"Aw, but I liked you." Akira whined remembering how she won in poker against him. Too bad Sasori beats everyone at poker._

_"Never again. Besides I lost all my money." the bus driver whined._

_"At least you still have your I-pod." Akira said trying to cheer him up._


	13. Back to school

Ironically enough this chapter is called back to school and I am back at school.

Back to School

Dear Mr. Amo,

I am glad to report that your newest employee has past his final test. He has passed with flying colors, only getting visibly angry after everyone was dropped off. In normal circumstances he would be able to wait until he drove away to start yelling. You should note, however, that he did gamble on the job and that he is very bad at it. Now I may sound like a hypocrite, but, I think that he should be told not to gamble if he is going to loose. Akira has once again taken one of your employees wallets. The total this time was $300 for dinner and $10 out of the actual wallet. If he wants to get his wallet back he has several options. We can use the money inside to send it to his address, which he would have to give to us, or he could come here an pick it up. Either way he is either going to have to see us again or tell us where he lives. I leave the choice up to him.

Your partner in crime,

Tsunade

* * *

"All of you get off my bus! I am never driving a bus for this school ever again! You all are crazy! Shut up about the youth already! I heard it over my music. Also I don't know who this Sasuke-kun of yours is girls but if I were him I would not like you because you are so loud! Crazy lady, why are there sporks all over my bus?" The bus driver yelled as soon as they reached the school and he reached his limit.

"Aw, but I liked you." Akira whined remembering how she won in poker against him. Too bad Sasori beats everyone at poker.

"Never again. Besides I lost all my money." the bus driver whined.

"At least you still have your I-pod." Akira said trying to cheer him up.

"I was only one game away from a free I-pod." Sasori mused.

"How much of your own money did you use?" Akira questioned.

"Ten dollars." Sasori said showing Akira his nice new I-pod.

"At least none of the sporks hit you." Hidan pointed out to the driver.

"How do you put up with them?" the driver asked.

"Usually I throw knives but that girl Ten-ten got into it and Tsunade found out and confiscated it." Hidan said grinning at the man.

"Knives?" The driver asked worried.

"Then when he throws knives I throw bouncy balls." Akira admitted.

"Why?" the driver asked.

"Because they are bouncy?"

"Never again." the bus driver said closing the door and speeding away.

"Did you take his wallet?" Sasori questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Akira questioned.

"I want that ten dollars." Sasori said. Akira opened the bus driver's wallet and calmly handed over ten dollars.

"So lunch is on the bus driver?" Anko questioned. Akira looked in the wallet.

"Hidan do you want to be George Spaniel today?" Akira asked showing a credit card that didn't have the signature on the back.

"For free food, yeah."

"What kind of example are you setting for the students?" Kuranai scolded.

"Don't do things like this." Kakashi told the students who were all staring at Akira, who they never expected to steal a wallet, little did they know she does it all the time.

"Can I come?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, it is less suspicious if there are some kids coming with us." Akira answered.

"I love going to free dinner." Naruto said grinning.

"Wait, this happens often?" Neji asked.

"Every year for this trip."

"And they still send you drivers?" Sasuke questioned.

"The driver companies tell us when they have a newbie, we break them in. No one presses charges, everything is good." Akira explained with a shrug.

"Except the poor driver losses his wallet and money." Sakura pointed out.

"We send the wallet back to them, and only have dinner once. Usually the boss of them will reimburse the money as a business expense." Akira explained.

"Why would the boss want to do that to his employees?" Ino asked.

"It's better that if the driver is going to snap some day that the driver snaps at people who aren't going to sue the company. Basically if you can survive a trip with this school, you can handle almost anything." Kurenai explained.

"Hinata-chan do you want to go to dinner with us?" Naruto asked blushing slightly.

"Y-yes." Hinata replied with her entire face flushed.

"So cute." Kurenai whispered to Akira.

"I want to go." Sai said.

"Sure, but that's enough kids." Kakashi said leaving the rest of the students glaring at him because they wanted free food too.

"So who is going to stay here with the students until they are picked up, and tell Sai and Hinata's parents where they are?" Tsunade asked making her presence known by coming out of the school building.

"Well that person would certainly be youthful..." Akira said trailing off while gazing at Gai.

"Usually I would be the most youthful but I shall be youthful and let someone else prove their youthfulness." Gai said proudly going into his nice guy pose at the end for no apparent reason.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said with tears in his eyes.

"Lee!" Gai said.

"Anyway," Akira said ignoring the two green clad people, "Whoever does it would be my hero."

"Your hero?" Neji asked giving Akira a are-you-stupid-look.

"If I had a hero I would hug him and cook him lunch for tomorrow..." Akira said dreamily with her arms clasped in front of her, shocking the smarter people with her acting skills.

"Hmm a hug and lunch..." Hidan said thinking about it.

"You would do this, for me?" Akira asked turning, suddenly, to Hidan and giving him a hopeful/awed look.

"Fine." Hidan agreed unable to refuse.

"Yay, let's go." Akira said suddenly happy as she turned around and walked to her car. "Hinata, Sai, Naruto you can ride with me. It's the safest car."

* * *

Summery of what happened at dinner: Hidan was not there. Akira ate potatoes, and chicken. Sai sat next to Naruto. Hinata sat next to Naruto. Hinata shared her bread sticks with Naruto and Naruto gave Hinata his vegetables. Sai stole Naruto's fork and began using it. Sai touched Naruto's thigh so Naruto poured his water on Sai and changed seats with Akira. Hinata was sad because Naruto left and Akira thought it was cute. Sasori calmly ate his food ignoring everything around him. Kakashi somehow had a camcorder and videotaped the Sai-Naruto throwing water fiasco. Tsunade drank way too much alcohol. Within half an hour they were all kicked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Time skip

"Naruto you are being very un-youthful on this fine morning, is something bothering your youth?" Gai questioned as he noticed that Naruto wasn't participating in the ultimate-fun-times-Dodge-Ball-extravaganza like he usually does.

"Sorry Gai, I just don't feel right." Naruto said without his usual grin but then he forced himself to grin. "I think I am just tired or something."

"Sit this one out then youthful student and regain your youthful countenance sooner." Gai said gently giving his good guy pose for no reason.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Kiba asked Shikamaru because Shikamaru knows everything.

"Something..." Shikamaru answered simply as he laid in the middle of the field getting pelted by dodgeballs until they decided that he was out for good and stopped throwing them.

"..." Kiba gave Shikamaru an exasperated look. It is true that Shikamaru knows everything but sometimes when you ask he gives you answers that confuse you or are no help, in this case the answer was both.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Revealed

_"What did you say to me?" Naruto asked leaning his head forward so that his eyes were in the shadows._

_"I said you are an idiot." Sasuke answered teasingly, unaware of the mood of the one next to him._

_"..." Naruto mumbled something that Sasuke could not understand so being Sasuke he decided to demand Naruto say it again._

_"What was that, idiot, I couldn't tell what you said were you talking in stupid or something?" Sasuke asked. _


	14. Revealed

I kind of failed at writing the medical reports...I think I should stick with diary entries and other more personal things. They are easier. One of my fans is now reading (and making voices unlike me who just read it) Failure to Fangirl and I think Issues with Itachi and making videos. Chapter one of Failure to Fangirl is up on youtube account. Just type failure to fangirl and you should be able to find the video if you are interested.

Revealed

* * *

Medical report:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Ailment: Schizophrenia, relapse during school.

Actions taken: Given sedative to calm him down for the trip to the hospital. Committed to Konoha Mental institution by sister Akira Uzumaki. Transported there in ambulance while strapped down for the safety of himself and others.

* * *

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Ailment: Bloody nose, bruised rib, black eye, numerous bruises.

Actions taken: Taken to hospital. E-rayed ribcage to make sure nothing was broken. Bandaged rib cage, given high strength pain medicine—Codine. Coolant applied to bruises and bleeding in the nose stopped naturally. Kept overnight for observance. Signed out of hospital by brother, Itachi Uchiha, the next day.

* * *

Last time: Naruto was being oddly un-youthful and Shikamaru (does he actually know?) refused to tell Kiba (definitely does not know) why.

* * *

"Hey dobe, what is up with you? You have been just sitting there staring off into space since Chemistry. The only change is that you went to the next class. If it wasn't for the fact that you are an idiot I might say that you were thinking about something." Sasuke said as he walked into the Art room.

"What did you say to me?" Naruto asked leaning his head forward so that his eyes were in the shadows.

"I said you are an idiot." Sasuke answered teasingly, unaware of the mood of the one next to him.

"..." Naruto mumbled something that Sasuke could not understand so being Sasuke he decided to demand Naruto say it again.

"What was that, idiot, I couldn't tell what you said were you talking in stupid or something?" Sasuke asked.

"I said shut up Teme." Naruto growled out without looking up.

"Make me." Sasuke taunted leaning closer to Naruto.

"I will." Naruto said before looking up and giving Sasuke a glare that could rival his (Sasuke's) own.

"Dobe..." Sasuke began stepping back a bit but was unable to continue because Naruto punched him. Sasuke was thrown backwards by the force of Naruto's punch causing him to knock into several desks scattering them and causing the people around them to get up to form a circle.

"Shut up." Naruto said once more in a deeper voice that didn't seem like his own. He literally jumped onto the now floored Sasuke and began pummeling him into the ground.

"Naruto calm down man." Kiba said attempting to calm Naruto down. In response Naruto pushed him away. Kiba stumbled a bit but had to use a desk to keep himself from falling. Sasuke used this time to crawl away from the enraged boy.

"Get away. Shut up. Leave." Naruto said his voice getting increasingly more deep and evil sounding. This caused most people in the classroom to unconsciously step back. Putting lots of space between them and the dangerous boy.

"What is going on here?" Sasori questioned noticing the desks he painstakingly put in his classroom that morning were already scattered around.

"Naruto's gone crazy!" Ino said pointing to the boy in the middle of the circle who was glaring at everyone and growling a bit.

"Crap, I have to call Akira." Sasori said taking the few steps to his desk. He didn't notice that at Akira's name Naruto looked around the room before resuming his glaring, Shikamaru did notice.

"I-is s-she going t-to be a-able t-to h-help h-him?" Hinata asked quietly.

"She should." Sasori answered simply before talking into the phone, "Akira. Yes I know it is class time. Yes I have a reason to call, I am not Deidara. Naruto is Kyuubi right now. See you soon then."

"Who is Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asked from his safe spot next to Sasori's desk and the window.

"Naruto is schizophrenic and Kyuubi is his other personality. I have to call the hospital now." Sasori explained.

"Shouldn't you tell them not to go near him?" Ten-ten asked noticing that Naruto is in some strange fighting stance where he is bent over looking like he is going to pounce.

"If anyone goes near him right now with him looking that dangerous they deserved it." Sasori said picking up the phone and dialing it once more.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked braving coming to his side once he got past the desks by crawlng through them to get out of Naruto's way.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke shot back.

"Get away. Shut up. Leave." Naruto threatened no one in particular. The entire class took a step backwards at the extreme malice in his tone.

"Yes, I'd like you to come and pick up Naruto Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki needs to be admitted and Uchiha needs medical attention." Sasori explained into the phone just as Akira rushed in.

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru questioned uncharacteristically.

"Can't leave my students alone. Tsunade is on her way. Shizune is watching my class." Akira explained before she looked at Naruto/Kyuubi who instantly straightened his posture a bit.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Sasori questioned.

"Get the students away from him, especially those between him and me." Akira said not braking eye contact with Naruto/Kyuubi.

"Akira." Kyuubi purred out luring some of the student into a false sense of security.

"Get away from him, he is still dangerous." Sasori warned.

"Kyuubi." Akira greeted with a nod starting to walk towards him. All the students rushed out of the way. Sasuke was staring at the scene in shock watching as the dobe who usually joked back with him that suddenly turned dangerous was calmed by his sister's presence.

"Good to see you again, sister." Kyuubi said with a grin.

"It has been a while, Kyuubi."

"Not since that incident. I looked for you every time I got out but you were never there, where was I?" Kyuubi asked as Akira stopped because she could not move any closer due to a bunch of desks in her way.

"What?" Sasuke asked because he felt like he deserved an explanation. Instantly Kyuubi's posture was back to how it was before and he was glaring one more.

"Get away. Shut up. Leave." Kyuubi threatened.

"That's not very nice Kyuubi." Akira scolded. Suddenly Kyuubi looked at Akira and jumped onto the desks that were between them.

"I won't let it happen. They won't get us." Kyuubi told her before jumping back down to stand next to Akira.

"The paramedics are here." Tsunade informed the class opening the door.

"I won't allow it." Kyuubi said suddenly hugging Akira to him.

"We are not in danger." Akira told Kyuubi turning around to face him.

"They will..." Kyuubi said trailing off sounding sad and a bit scared.

"No they won't. Nothing will happen as long as I am here, Kyuubi. I am your older sister has anything bad ever happened while I was here? No, and it never will. It will be alright. Everything is fine." Akira told Kyuubi speaking gently to him. He was so focused on her and her words that he didn't even notice the paramedics come in.

"They weren't there when you were. Where were you?" Kyuubi questioned.

"I'm sorry." Akira said before she hugged him, "But nothing is wrong now. They are here to help I swear." Akira finished as they stabbed Naruto/Kyuubi with a tranquilizer. Everyone in the room watched as they took the now limp Kyuubi out of the room with Akira following them. Then a group of paramedics came in and Sasuke walked out with them.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto is schizophrenic and that was his other personality." Tsunade explained knowing that they were going to find out eventually. Plus Akira and Naruto already gave her permission to tell about it if Naruto had a relapse.

"W-will he b-be a-alright?" Hinata asked uncharacteristically bold.

"He will be fine. He won't be back to school for at least three days." Tsunade explained.

"Why three?" Sai asked wondering when his eye candy was coming back.

"That is how long it takes, they need to make sure his new medicine is working correctly." Tsunade explained.

"How...why?" Kiba began to ask but had too many questions to voice just one of them.

"Any other questions can be asked to the person in question." Tsunade said before regally leaving the room.

"I can't believe it." Ino said shocked.

"He hurt Sasuke-kun." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before resuming looking out the window while sitting on Sasori's chair because it was more comfortable.

"I can't believe they actually allowed him to come to school with us." Neji said, meanly.

"Maybe if Sasuke hadn't bothered him when he was obviously not feeling well." Ten-ten shot back causing Neji to look guilty and Sakura to glare at her.

"Are you saying this is Sasuke'kun's fault?" Ino asked.

"Maybe." Ten-ten admitted.

"How dare you speak that way about Sasuke-kun." Ino and Sakura said at the same time looking like they were going to attack Ten-ten.

"One fight per day is quite enough." Sasori said reminding all the students that he was still in the class.

"Sorry." The girls apologized.

"Everyone set the desks back up. We were supposed to learn about medieval architecture in your textbook today, it looks like it might be homework unless you get this mess cleaned before the bell." Sasori informed them.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Hospitals

_"C-can I visit N-Naruto?" Hinata questioned Akira between classes._

_"Why?" Akira asked smiling because she knew why._

_"T-to g-give h-him h-his school w-work." Hinata said blushing._

_"You can visit him with me when I go later as long as you don't bring his school work, that might make him worse. Who wants to do work when they are feeling bad?"_

_"N-no one." Hinata agreed._

_"We will only be able to see him for half an hour."_

_"O-oh."_

_"But I can visit him later because I am family so this can be your half an hour. In the room with all the nurse people watching you as you talk to him."_


	15. Hospital

Like I said in Failure to Fangirl I was lazy so I just wrote this. I got a little carried away at the end but it's all good. Enjoy the NaruHina goodness!

Hospitals

I have really done it this time journal. I lost control over Kyuubi and now everyone knows and probably hates me. No it is not probably it is definitely. Not only did I not tell them about myself but I am also dangerous. Who wouldn't hate me? Maybe I can convince Akira to home school me again. Stupid Kyuubi. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid me. Stupid stupid me.~ Excerpt from Naruto's journal (written while under watch with a crayon)

* * *

"C-can I visit N-Naruto?" Hinata questioned Akira between classes.

"Why?" Akira asked smiling because she knew why.

"T-to g-give h-him h-his school w-work." Hinata said blushing.

"You can visit him with me when I go later as long as you don't bring his school work, that might make him worse. Who wants to do work when they are feeling bad?"

"N-no one." Hinata agreed.

"We will only be able to see him for half an hour."

"O-oh."

"But I can visit him later because I am family so this can be your half an hour. In the room with all the nurse people watching you as you talk to him."

"T-thanks."

"No problem, he will be happy to see someone from class." Akira informed her.

* * *

"Now cell phones are not allowed in the building so you have to leave yours in the car. In fact the only thing allowed is my keys." Akira informed Hinata of the strict regulations.

"O-oh." Hinata said leaving behind eveything. She even searched her pockets and made sure there was not change in there.

"I don't think they would care if you had change in your pockets." Akira pointed out.

"..." Hinata said nothing because she was too busy blushing and nervously twitching.

"It will be fine. Like I said Naruto will be happy to see you." Akira soothed the nervous girl as they walked into the mental institution.

"Please remove all items from your pockets and put them here, you can pick them up later." a receptionist/nurse informed them as soon as they walked in.

"How are you?" Akira asked the nurse as Hinata was signing a paper.

"Some as usual. It's a pity that you are back, but hopefully the little ball of sunshine will be better again soon." the receptionist said chatting with Akira.

"Yeah, could you call him for us?" Akira asked nicely, knowing better than to piss off the nurses.

"Sure. Who is this little lady? Is she Naruto's girlfriend?" the receptionist questioned eyes getting bright at the prospect of Naruto having a girlfriend and the teasing that would ensue.

"Not yet." Akira whispered to her as Hinata blushed darkly at the prospect.

"Ah, young love." the receptionist said eyes turning distant.

"Akira!" They heard Naruto's loud voice across the room as he saw her. He didn't notice Hinata yet because he was still far away. It was a big room.

"Go ahead, Hinata, I will be over there to say hello soon." Akira told her and watched amused as the shy girl slowly made her way to Naruto who, upon seeing her, suddenly got scared.

"Speaking of young love," the receptionist said causing Akira to pay attention to her once more, "Any guys in your life?"

"Nope." Akira said disappointing the receptionist lady.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Naruto said shocked, nervous, and slightly afraid.

"H-hello N-naruto-k-kun." Hinata said as she reached the table he was at.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto said trailing off because he didn't know what to say to her.

"..." Hinata said nothing because she already used most of her boldness for the day just coming here.

"Do you hate me?" Naruto asked with the saddest, and oddly cute, kicked puppy look on his face.

"No!" Hinata shouted uncharacteristically causing everyone to look at the shy girl who then tried to blend into the chair. Her outburst caused Naruto's mouth to drop open and him to stare at her in shock for several reasons.

"Really?" Naruto asked once he regained control of his jaw.

"..." Hinata merely nodded having used up much of her voice allotment for that day.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily as he jumped from his seat and ran around the table to where Hinata was sitting. He pulled her up and into a hug.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned when he didn't let go even though he had been hugging her for at least three minutes. Not that she was complaining but she was worried that if it continued she might pass out in happiness.

"I was so afraid everyone would hate me." Naruto whispered into her hair.

"N-never." Hinata managed to stutter out barely loud enough for Naruto to hear her due to the fact that she had to talk into his chest.

"I hate to break up the moment, but your time is nearly up and I wanted to at least say Hi before we left." Akira came and ruined their moment.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized letting Hinata go and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"..." Hinata said nothing because she was too busy trying not to pass out.

"Hey, Akira, she doesn't hate me." Naruto told Akira excitedly.

"Obviously." Akira said amused with Naruto's antics.

"Hate to stop the young love but your girlfriend and sister have to leave." the receptionist informed Naruto. Calling Hinata his girlfriend causes Naruto to blush.

"They are so cute." Akira whispered to the receptionist.

"Young love is precious." the receptionist agreed.

* * *

I can't believe it journal but Hinata does not hate me! She's so nice, and pretty, a bit weird though. Not that I am one to talk, but she used to pass out all the time. She was really nervous today too, and red. Wait...maybe she likes me? Is that why Akira said she was breaking our 'moment' when she interrupted our hug. Come to think of it that was an oddly long hug. Hinata didn't make any move to push me away so I thought it was okay to just continue. Why did I want to continue? Do I like Hinata? Does Hinata like me? She is really nice, and she accepted me...because she does not hate me and she wasn't even afraid when I hugged her. What should I do...Well I know I definitely am going to school, I'll figure this all out later. ~Excerpt from Naruto's journal (Written while under watch in crayon)

* * *

I don't want to get into the next chapter yet, but it is still too short so I shall give you some more responses to Naruto's mental state and a short funny thing because there was not enough funny.

* * *

I don't see why Ten-ten is angry with me. I only expressed my opinion over the fact that he was dangerous to others yet they let us come to school. Then the next day at school Akira handed me a note that said something about Inclusion and how it is a school law. Apparently it is, as long as the student is not a danger. I would think that Naruto attacking Sasuke like that would make him a danger. Now Ten-ten refuses to talk to me so I am forced to listen to Lee during gym...Excerpt from Neji's journal the one located in his safe that now has a new retina scanner installed

* * *

Dude, I can't believe that Naruto is insane! He was like my best buddy. Now who am I going to hang out with? Are they going to let him come back to school? I don't know what to do. I mean I don't hate him, but after he threw me into a desk I am afraid of him. I guess I will see what happens if he comes back...~Excerpt from Kiba's diary that his sister got him as a joke one year for his birthday (it is bright pink with cats)

* * *

Naruto looks hot when he's angry...~excerpt from Sai's sketchbook which was written before a series of drawings of Naruto...

* * *

I hope my poor youthful friend will regain his youthfulness and rejoin us soon. His youthfulness always brightened up the day with his shining emotions and orange outfit. He is truly a youthful person so I will continue hoping for the return of his youthfulness until it returns. If it does not return I shall run around the town three times on my hands, if I can not do that I shall...~Excerpt from Lee's journal which was later burned by those youthful pyromaniacs in a youthful bonfire...which had smores

* * *

Kakashi's class while Naruto was gone...

Team RAINY:

"So schizophrenia is what?" Kiba asked.

"It is unyouthful." Lee answered.

"Troublesome."

"So it is troublesome?" Kiba asked clueless about mental disorders.

"I think he meant explaining it was troublesome." Chouji translated.

"I thought it was when you had more than one personality." Ino offered.

"Oh." Kiba said thinking back to Naruto and this 'kyuubi' that pushed him.

"..." Shino said nothing this whole time because there was an interesting trail of ants going to Chouji's bag.

Team None:

"Do you think Sasuke has given up Naruto now that Naruto beat him up?" Sai questioned Ten-ten who was glaring at Neji and Sakura.

"Probably not, their roles may have changed though."

"You mean, the Uchiha might be Uke?"

"Yeah, but I can't see Naruto as Seme. He's too cute." Ten-ten pondered going into the world of yaoi.

"I know I would be Seme..." Sai said. (Their conversation started getting disturbing so it was stopped here)

Team UH:

"I miss Sasuke-kun." Sakura whined.

"..." Hinata merely blushed because she was thinking about her meeting with Naruto.

"..." Neji said nothing because he was trying to figure out how to make Ten-ten not angry at him.

Kakashi: Team UH is really boring. Team Rainy has a normal-ish conversation, at least they are talking about an important issue. Team None is disturbing, maybe I should separate them? Or at least tell them to keep it PG in the classroom. Nah too much work.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Naruto's Return

_"My youthful friend how is your youth today?" Lee asked, loudly, as Naruto walked into the school building with Akira._

_"It's uh, better?" Naruto questioned._

_"You have returned to your full state of youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed happily._

_"Yay?" Naruto questioned._

_"I think that's a good thing." Akira whispered before leaving Naruto with the ecstatic Lee._


	16. Narutos return

Such a strange day I am having today...

Naruto's Return

I am so nervous, journal, it is like the first day of class all over again except this time everyone knows my secret. What should I do if they hate me? Well Hinata does not. Maybe I should just hang out with her if everyone else hates me. I am not looking forward to seeing Sasuke. Journal what should I do? ~ Excerpt from Naruto's journal the night before he returns to school

* * *

"My youthful friend how is your youth today?" Lee asked, loudly, as Naruto walked into the school building with Akira.

"It's uh, better?" Naruto questioned.

"You have returned to your full state of youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed happily.

"Yay?" Naruto questioned.

"I think that's a good thing." Akira whispered before leaving Naruto with the ecstatic Lee.

"I am sure our youthful teacher Kakuzu will be overflowing with youth to know that you have returned!" Lee shouted as he dragged Naruto into the classroom.

"Uzumaki welcome back. Your makeup work is fifteen dollars per day." Kakuzu announced pointing to his work for all the classes conveniently located in a pile.

"Um, put it on my tab?" Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I'll put it on Akira's tab." Kakuzu announced picking up the large pile of work and dumping it on Naruto's desk.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru greeted staring at Naruto's workload.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed but then realized that Shikamaru was talking to him still, "Hey Shikamaru, Chouji."

"Hi!" Chouji said between bites of potato chips.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as Hinata walked into the room blushing before she sat next to him.

"H-hello." Hinata said blushing.

"It's kind of quiet in here, other than Lee." Naruto noticed noting the lack of Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke.

"I am sure the girls are out smothering Sasuke in sympathy since that is what they have been doing since he got back, and Kiba is hiding behind the teacher's desk." Shikamaru pointed out gesturing towards where you could just see Kiba's hair over the top of the desk.

"Is he hiding from me?" Naruto asked depressed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"I am sure he will come over here eventually, once he makes sure that you are not the other you." Chouji offered feeling pity due to the perfect kicked puppy look that Naruto had.

"Besides he will run out of money soon, Kakuzu charges 20 dollars a minute to hide there." Shikamaru added.

"Times up." Kakuzu told Kiba forcing Kiba to go to his seat which was on the other side of the room from Naruto, so why he needed to hide behind the desk is a mystery to us all.

"Oh Sasuke-kun can I carry your books?" those in the classroom could hear Sakura say.

"Sasuke-kun do you want me to open the door for you?" they heard Ino ask before the door opened with a bang to reveal a bruised Sasuke who was glaring daggers at everyone. When he noticed Naruto, who was slumping in his seat hoping to become invisible, he strode purposely to his seat.

"You're back!" Sakura shouted rudely pointing at Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted her nervously.

"How dare you hurt my precious Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke said pushing Sakura out of his way and calmly sitting behind Naruto.

"Teme." Naruto shot back before realizing that Sasuke was treating him like he usually does. As soon as he figured that out he spun in his chair to look at Sasuke and hugged him.

"Aw, I want a hug." Sai said as he walked into the classroom with Ten-ten.

"Dobe, let go." Sasuke ordered and Naruto sheepishly let him so.

"Sorry, Teme." Naruto apologized.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered.

"I missed you Naru-chan." Sai whined.

"Don't call me Naru-chan." Naruto complained.

"I think Naruto's seat should be changed." Sakura pointed out once Kakuzu decided to pay attention to his class.

"Seat changing costs fifty dollars." Kakuzu announced.

"Why so much?" Ino questioned.

"Because then a whole bunch of people have to be moved."

"Just two." Akira said coming into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked.

"Just checking up on stuff, you do realize that if everyone does have to move then you can have another chair auction." Akira said before waving to Naruto and leaving.

"What an excellent idea." Kakuzu said before laughing evilly.

"I will give you fifty dollars to keep the seats as they are." Sasuke said.

"Fine, I have to teach today anyway." Kakuzu admitted defeat because he vaguely remembered that Tsunade said that if he didn't each that day he would be in trouble. How would she know? This is Tsunade we are talking about…friends of Jiraya, we don't want to know how she would know.

* * *

After school...

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted running up to her before she could walk home.

"H-hi." Hinata said.

"Can I walk you home." Naruto asked nervously.

"S-sure." Hinata answered blushing.

"Aw, that's so cute that I am going to ignore the fact that Hinata lives far away and that Naruto didn't ask me before he left." Akira said from behind the bush where Kakashi, Hidan, and herself were hiding from Tsunade. Why were they hiding you ask? Because the three of them are supposed to have lunch duty next week but all three of them are feigning ignorance so that they can go out for lunch.

"Why are the three of you back here, you know ou have lunch duty next week." Tsunade said as she found the three of them.

"My ingenious plan failed." Akira whined.

"Now I am going to have to order lunch." Hidan whined.

"Chinese food or Pizza?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

"Um, H-Hinata-chan..." Naruto trailed off scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked blushing.

"W-would you g-go out with me?" Naruto asked stuttering nervously.

"..." Hinata didn't say anything because she was too busy trying not to faint in happiness.

"I-if you don't want to..."

"N-no. I-i mean yes. I-I want t-to g-go out with you." Hinata said summoning all her courage.

"Great!" Naruto said grinning.

* * *

Naruto began his long trek back to his home. He didn't notice the time or the fact that these thugs kept following him. As Naruto was walking the thugs surrounded him and forced him to go into an alleyway. By forced I mean one punched him in the face and then the rest of them dragged him in.

"Give us your money." The thug turned mugger told Naruto.

"No." Naruto told them, not that he had more than five dollars.

"This is your last warning, give us the money." the mugger said pushing Naruto against the alley's wall in a threatening manner. When Naruto shook his head no the mugger grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and held the boy above the ground a bit (so that Naruto was on his tip toes).

"I do believe he said no before." What looked to be an older version of Sasuke informed the muggers.

"What's it to you?" the mugger asked this new man, probably thinking of how much money would be on a well dressed man.

"Leave." Naruto's mystery (not that mysterious to us) savior said in the darkest most evil voice the two muggers had ever heard. Both muggers then turned tail and left.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked sitting on the ground where he fell when the mugger let go.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My house is close I am sure my sister could patch me up." Naruto told Itachi as he tried to stand up and then Itachi allowed him to balance himself on Itachi. "What's a nicely dressed man like you doing around here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My friend's car broke down and I couldn't get a ride so I decided to walk." Itachi answered simply.

"Then maybe my sister could drive you home." Naruto said with a huge grateful smile before he took Itachi's arm and began to drag Itachi towards his home.

* * *

I am going to have nightmares of that voice in my dreams...~confession of mugger number one to mugger number 2, in response mugger number 2 nodded and patted mugger number one's back in agreement.

* * *

If you want to see Itachi's point of view during all of this go to Issues with Itachi's final chapter.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Itachi

_"Um, I appreciate you saving Naruto and all, but do you always hug random strangers or is it just me?" Akira questioned Itachi with her usual humor._

_"Just you."_


	17. Itachi

Busy time of year for me. I have decided that this story is going to be updated on Sundays from now on. So look for it on Sunday and not Saturday. Um...currently avoiding a research paper and I am really hungry...I want Checkers fries...

Itachi

Naruto asked me out! I said yes, of course. I am dating Naruto! Naruto! Oh, no, what should I wear? What should I say? What should I do? When is our date? Where is out date? Do you bring gifts? What should I do? Who should I ask? Is it a secret we are dating? Should I tell Ino and Sakura? How will I tell Neji? What if Neji attacks Naruto? Should I tell Ten-ten? Isn't Ten-ten a fan of Naruto being gay? I will distroy all her dreams...what am I going to do? But...I am dating Naruto! Naruto!~excerpt from Hinata's diary

* * *

"Here's my house." Naruto said leading Itachi to one of the nicer houses in the neighborhood, nowhere near as nice as my families mansion but still nice. Naruto dragged Itachi to the door and opened it swiftly with his key. "Take off your shoes my sister hates cleaning and claims that if you don't wear shoes in your house then you don't have to vacuum as much."

"Hn." Itachi answered.

"I'm home." Naruto called in a really loud voice.

"I thought that something happened, I was just about to go out and search for you." Akira called out from the other room before coming inside and seeing Naruto's state and asking, "What happened?"

"I got attacked by two men and they tried to mug me but Itachi Uchiha came and saved me." Naruto explained, and introduced Itachi, as Itachi stood there in shock.

"Thank you for saving him." Akira told Itachi with a grateful look. Suddenly Itachi hugged her.

"Um, I appreciate you saving Naruto and all, but do you always hug random strangers or is it just me?" Akira questioned Itachi with her usual humor.

"Just you."

"Could you let me go now?" Akira questioned Itachi obviously confused and probably disturbed that some random stranger was hugging her and not letting go.

"Very well." Itachi said releasing her reluctantly.

"Well, would you like to stay for dinner?" Akira questioned making sure to remain at least an arm's length away from Itachi.

"Yes." Itachi said nodding his head and regaining his usual cool.

The three of them sat at the table and for a few minutes it was quiet as Naruto frantically shoved food in his mouth, and Akira and Itachi ate normally. When Naruto was finished the quiet was broken.

"Akira, Akira, guess what?" Naruto asked excitedly bouncing in his seat.

"What?" Akira asked between bites.

"Hinata agreed to date me!" Naruto said happily and excitedly.

"Is that why you disappeared after school without telling me anything about where you were going only to return after almost being mugged and probably killed because you have no money in the first place?" Akira asked in one breath before calmly continuing to eat.

"Yes?" Naruto asked not realizing that it would have been best to keep his mouth shut, but this is Naruto we are talking about.

"So what did you learn?" Akira questioned ignoring the slightly amused look on Itachi's face that looked oddly like his normal facial expression but for some reason Akira could read it, strange.

"Don't get mugged?" Naruto questioned.

"First of all how would you be able to control whether or not you get mugged? Secondly there was something else you should have done before leaving the school." Akira explained between bites, now the only one still eating.

"Um...oh I should have told you where I was going." Naruto finally realized after a long pause where Naruto was thinking, Akira was eating, and Itachi was creepily staring.

"Bingo. The only reason I wasn't more worried was because I saw you and Hinata leave from the bushes with Kakashi."

"What were you doing in the bushes with Kakashi?" Both Naruto and Itachi asked at the same time. Naruto asked it curiously and Itachi asked it in a dark tone. Beware Kakashi...

"Hiding. Oh and Hidan was there too." Akira said simply finally finished eating.

"From?" Itachi asked to get Akira to elaborate.

"The principal, Tsunade."

"Wait Tsunade...you teach at Sasuke's school?" Itachi questioned forgetting, for the moment, about killing Kakashi and Hidan.

"You know Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, they have the same last name and they look oddly similar don't you think that perhaps they are related?" Akira questioned sarcastically. As she got up and put the dishes in the sink before glaring at the dishes and deciding to do them later.

"Maybe." Naruto admitted. Taking the oportunity to also get up and put his dishes in the sink. Itachi did the same.

"He's my younger brother." Itachi explained for Naruto's benefit. As all three of them stood in the kitchen.

"Wow." Naruto said impressed for some odd reason.

"So, Akira, would you give me your number?" Itachi asked smirking over at her.

"Why would you want it?" Akira questioned being slightly clueless.

"To ask you out." Itachi said simply.

"What?"

"Or I could just do that now." Itachi said walking over to Akira as she backed into the wall to get away from whatever Itachi was going to do.

"Um..." Naruto said confused causing Itachi to remember he was there. Itachi glared at Naruto from his spot directly in front of Akira (so she couldn't escape) and motioned with his head for Naruto to leave the room. For once Naruto got it, probably due to hanging out with Sasuke, so he left his sister alone with the possible molester...such a nice brother he is.

"Would you go out with me sometime?" Itachi questioned leaning in close to Akira and whispering into her ear.

"Um...no." Akira stated simply causing Itachi to be shocked and blink at her.

"Why not?" Itachi questioned.

"I make it a rule not to go out with random strangers, talk to them yes go out with them no." Akira explained.

"Then I will just have to ask again when I am no longer a 'random stranger'" Itachi informed her.

"Well good luck with that, I should probably take you home it's kind of late and if I guess correctly no one knows where you are right now." Akira decided walking past Itachi who had to fight with himself not to grab her again.

* * *

With Sasuke and Kisame at the Uchiha house...

"What do you mean you let Itachi out of your sight and now you don't know where he is?" Sasuke questioned wondering how stupid Kisame is for losing his brother who is Kisame's boss.

"Well the car was broken and he left to go home..." Kisame tried to explain but failed, miserably.

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know!" Kisame said worried not only for his job, since his boss is now missing, but also for his life due to the perfected Uchiha glare being sent at him.

"Where were you when he disappeared?"

"Um, kind of near the slum-ish area." Kisame explained weakly.

"You let Itachi walk around the slum in a suit and tie?"

"Slum-ish."

"A suit and tie which screams I-am-rich-mug-me?" Sasuke questioned coldly.

"I am going to be fired..." Kisame said. Luckily for Kisame's job and life both occupants of the estate heard a key being turned in the front door.

"Itachi!" both of them said as Itachi walked through the door. Kisame in relief and Sasuke was back to acting indifferent.

"Uzumaki-sensei!" Sasuke shouted in shock when Akira also walked through the door.

"Hey Sasuke, did you do your homework?" Akira asked grinning at him.

"What were you doing with Itachi?" Sasuke questioned.

"You should ask Naruto tomorrow." Akira answered ambiguously laughing in her head at the strange look on Sasuke's face when he found out that Itachi was with Naruto.

"Itachi I was so worried." Kisame admitted.

"Idiot. I do have a cell phone." Itachi explained.

"It's off." Kisame whined.

"So it is." Itachi said looking coolly at his phone.

"Anyway, I should go school tomorrow and all. See you tomorrow Sasuke. Bye random blue man with cool teeth. Bye stranger-hugger." Akira said waving to them all as she walked out towards her car.

"Bye?" Kisame said awkwardly.

"Stranger-hugger?" Sasuke questioned looking at Itachi to explained.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Itachi promised grinning at Akira when she stopped walking due to his comment. Then she shrugged and continued walking. Itachi grinned as he watched her car drive off.

"Stranger-hugger?" Sasuke asked once more.

"Sasuke I will pick you up from school tomorrow. Kisame make sure that I have a brake in my schedule so that I can pick him up." Itachi explained grinning so eerily at them that neither one had the guts to ask what happened.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Transfer student(s)

_"Hi Hinata." Naruto greeted Hinata before their first class that day._

_"H-hi N-naruto." Hinata said right before she was bumped into by a boy with red hair. The boy kept walking as if nothing happened, leaving Hinata on the floor._

_"Hey!" Naruto yelled at the boy while helping Hinata up, not realizing that once she was up he was still holding her hand in his._

_"..." The boy only looked back and glared before resuming his walk to the office._


	18. Transfer student

Here we are another chapter of The love of the stalked! Enjoy the Gaara!

Transfer student(s)

Why do I have to go to this stupid messed up school? I mean it will be no different from the others. Once I loose control then they will kick me out. In fact I am surprised that this school was willing to take me with my track record. It's not my fault that guy bumped into me and I lost control and bashed his head with the closest object to me which just happened to be my science book. Personally I think that the blood that covered the front of the book when I regained myself was a much better color than the lime green it was before. They suspended me just for that, he didn't even die. ~Excerpt from Gaara's journal which was given to him by his psychiatrist and later is ripped apart, burned, and then the ashes were thrown in someone's face

* * *

"Hi Hinata." Naruto greeted Hinata before their first class that day.

"H-hi N-naruto." Hinata said right before she was bumped into by a boy with red hair. The boy kept walking as if nothing happened, leaving Hinata on the floor.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at the boy while helping Hinata up, not realizing that once she was up he was still holding her hand in his.

"..." The boy only looked back and glared before resuming his walk to the office.

"Well that was rude." Ten-ten said appearing out of nowhere, well actually not. She was there the entire time it was just that no one noticed her there.

"He didn't hurt you did he, Naru-chan?" Sai asked also appearing out of nowhere, he was there the whole time staring at Naruto, and grabbing Naruto away from Hinata.

"Let me go pervert." Naruto growled pushing Sai away from him.

"W-we s-should g-get t-to c-class." Hinata said nervously.

"Yeah, let's go Hinata-chan." Naruto said taking her hand once more and dragging her to class.

"Do you think they are going out?" Ten-ten questioned Sai blinking at the two who were holding hands.

"She stole my Naru-chan!" Sai whined.

"Maybe he's bi?" Ten-ten offered.

"We can only hope." Sai said.

* * *

"Why do we have homeroom first?" Naruto asked Neji hoping that Neji would use his magical fate powers and know the answer.

"We have a new student." Kakashi answered before Neji could even think about using his magical fate powers.

"I have something to ask you." Sasuke said to Naruto as he walked into the room and nonchalantly sat down in his chair even though he was late. Kakashi wouldn't care anyway.

"This is Gaara, no last name. Ten-ten, Sai, you have a new member!" Kakashi said excitedly clapping his hands for no reason as the angry looking red-head walked into the room. He then glared at everyone.

"He's a bundle of sunshine." Ten-ten commented.

"Indeed." Sai said as Gaara sat down with them.

"You were supposed to introduce yourself so that you can make friends and not be alone in the gym." Kakashi whined.

"Why in the gym?" Shikamaru asked startling Chouji who was sure his friend had been asleep.

"Gai." Kakashi answered seriously.

"What would...oh yeah, youthful friendship training." Ino said shuddering the idea of being forced to participate in Gai and Lee's new club.

"You make it sound un-youthful." Lee said standing from his chair as if he was about to make a speech about how cool his club is going to be.

"Anyway, since you decided not to introduce yourself I will do it for you. This is Gaara, he obviously hates you all and he has issues. Everyone clap for him." Kakashi said and everyone clapped because they knew if they didn't Kakashi wouldn't shut up.

"I have an idea, why don't we reorganize all the groups and have me with Naru-chan." Sai offered.

"Hmm let me think, no." Kakashi said grinning at them from behind his mask.

"Naruto why were you with my brother last night?" Sasuke took this opportunity to ask.

"You have a brother?" Sakura asked with sparkle-y eyes imagining his hot older brother. She was very close except the Itachi in her mind was more like a taller Sasuke clone, so the real Itachi is actually hotter (better hair) but she doesn't need to know that.

"Yes, so dobe?"

"Don't call me that Teme, and it was because he saved me from getting mugged and then had dinner with us."

"Oh, is that all."

"A-are y-you a-alright?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Naruto said grinning at Hinata who just blushed cutely. Since she blushed cutely Naruto decided to hug her, which is his right as boyfriend.

"Are you two dating?" Sakura asked giving Hinata a you-can-do-better-look.

"They are." Neji answered for the couple since they were both blushing.

"H-how?"

"I read your diary." Neji said simply.

"Lies, you used your fate powers." Naruto argued.

"For the last time no matter what Akira told you I do not have magical fate powers." Neji said getting annoyed.

"Why would she make that up?" Naruto questioned.

"Why does your sister make anything up?"

"Because she can?" Naruto questioned not realizing that he didn't have to answer Neji's question.

"Would you join my youthful club of youthful friendship?" Lee asked Gaara who up until that moment had been glaring at Sai. Gaara simply glared at Lee in response to his question.

"Lee, I don't think he wants to." Ten-ten said noticing that he was going to snap at any moment.

"But new and youthful friend..." Lee said putting his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Let go." Gaara threatened.

"New youthful experiences..." Lee continued but stopped when Gaara flipped Lee over his shoulder causing Lee to slam into their desks. Gaara kept hold of Lee's arm so that he couldn't get up.

"Shukaku wants you to die, and so do I." Gaara said eerily sounding like he was suddenly two people. Gaara then broke Lee's arm with his bare hands causing everyone to get away from the two, much like how they all gave Naruto space when he was kyuubi.

"Shukaku? This sounds like a job for Akira." Kakashi said disappearing out the door.

"Let Lee go." Naruto said standing protectively in front of Hinata.

"No." Gaara asked in a dark voice that did not sound like himself.

"I said let him go." Naruto said equally as dark causing everyone to step away from him too and Gaara to unconsciously let go of Lee. Lee took his chance to scamper away into the crowd that was stupidly still in the classroom.

"Make me." Gaara said back.

"I already did." Naruto said laughing eerily.

"..." Gaara merely glared at Naruto before charging at him and attempting to punch him. Unfortunately for Gaara Naruto dodged easily and then punched Gaara in the stomach.

"How dare you attack us?" Naruto said sounding more like Kyuubi. Naruto moved forward and was about to hit Gaara directly in the face but he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm saving Gaara. Gaara, who had closed his eyes waiting to be punched looked up to see Akira holding Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, Kyuubi why are you attacking the new student?" Akira questioned.

"He started it." Naruto said in his usual voice causing Akira to blink because Naruto just controlled the Kyuubi by himself.

"What happened." Akira asked Gaara sweetly causing Gaara to look up at her in confusion, no one ever asked him for his side.

"Lee was being Lee..." Naruto told her.

"He touched me." Gaara said uttering the first words anyone heard him say without using his dark eerie voice he gets when Shukaku is with him.

"Well it seems that both of you have calmed down. Both of you should come with me to see Tsunade, since Kakashi is obviously too incompetent to manage his classroom on his own." Akira said offering her hand to Gaara to help him up from leaning on a desk. He blinked at her and then accepted the help.

* * *

"So on your first day here you broke another student's arm, and then got into a fight with yet another student." Tsunade questioned glaring down at Gaara.

"In his defense Lee can be a bit much when you aren't used to him." Naruto pointed out startling Gaara by helping him.

"True." Tsunade said, "But that is no reason to brake his arm."

"So what are you going to do?" Akira questioned.

"Since it is your first offence here, Gaara I won't suspend you. Naruto since you were helping out another student and stopped attacking before landing Gaara in the hospital I see that as an improvement to what you did to Sasuke, so you have detention for a week." Tsunade explained.

"Aw, with who?" Naruto wondered hoping it was Kakashi so that he wouldn't have to do anything.

"Hidan." Tsunade said secretly pulling a teacher's name from a hat under her desk. "You may go back to class now, extended homeroom will be over soon."

"As for you Gaara, since you started it and harmed another student you will have two weeks of detention both before and after school. Before school detention will be with Gai."

"Gai?" Gaara questioned looking up at Akira.

"Basically a larger more massive Lee." Akira explained grinning at the scared look on Gaara's face.

"larger and more massive means the same thing." Tsunade pointed out grinning at Gaara's face.

"I know."

"After school you will have detention with Akira, that way you have detention with the parental figures of both the students you fought with."

"Don't call me a parental figure, I'm Naruto's sister not his mother that's just creepy."

"I always thought of you as more of a father figure, personally. With Iruka as the mother."

"That is wrong on so many levels." Akira stated.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: New Seats

_"Alright students we have a new transfer student, you know what that means." Kakuzu said happily._

_"What does that mean?" Naruto questioned tilting his head cutely and raising his hand. _

_"Why does he have to be straight?" Sai asked Ten-ten._

_"There, there, he might be Bi." Ten-ten tried to cheer him up while patting his back._

_"That means a new seating chart." Kakuzu explained._


	19. New Seats

Happy late Thanksgiving! I actually wasn't supposed to upload this story this week but since today is my Birthday I decided to give my readers a gift and update this one also.

I would like to know whose journals everyone likes the most, so if (and when) you review tell me not just about this chapter but if you could tell me whose journal you think is most interesting. Then I might have a chapter (as an extra upload not instead of the chapter) of everyone's favorite journals (with new information). In other words a chapter of people's responses to the most recent chapters.

New Seats

I am lucky that Itachi came back after the whole broken car fiasco, but something must have happened. After he met that woman who called my teeth cool Itachi has been randomly smirking a lot. He also doesn't randomly stare into nothing and look depressed. (As depressed as an Uchiha can look, you just have to know them really good to see it). Then he was all nice to his brother for the first time in...ever. I never understood why Itachi was so distant from his brother, it was like he was blaming Sasuke for something. As far as I knew Sasuke didn't do anything more horrible than steal Itachi's shampoo in an attempt to be more like his brother, but that isn't enough to ignore the kid. In fact it's kind of cute. Something must have happened to Itachi and I will find out. First I am going to accompany him to pick Sasuke up. Then I am going to figure out the next part of my plan.~Excerpt from Kisame's word document that he calls a journal since he can't spell without spell check. Later this entire excerpt was changed due to almost all of it being about Itachi and not Kisame the writer. It was after re-reading his journal that he finally realized how little of a life he actually had. Then he decided to take up pottery, because that makes him have more of a life...

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said spotting her in the hallway on his way to Kakuzu's classroom.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine. I do have detention with Hidan for a week though." Naruto explained to her and Sasuke who was hovering near them.

"O-oh." Hinata said felling sorry for him having detention for saving Lee.

"What happened to Lee?" Naruto questioned worried for his very youthful friend.

"Gai is taking him to the hospital." Sasuke explained.

"I hope he is going to be okay." Naruto said referring to Lee being taken somewhere by Gai.

"What about that guy?" Sasuke asked not deeming Gaara's name important enough to remember.

"Dunno, but I don't think he will be expelled or anything." Naruto offered.

"You sound relieved about that." Kiba said appearing behind Naruto and ruffling his hair for no apparent reason.

"Well, he's like me." Naruto explained seriously.

"Except worse." Sasuke said glaring at the memory of the new student.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Naruto said maturely.

"A-are y-you g-going t-to b-be his f-friend?" Hinata asked looking worriedly at Naruto.

"Hopefully." Naruto said grinning at them all.

"No, I want to keep Naru-chan to myself." Sai whined hugging Naruto's waist from behind.

"He's not yours." Sasuke growled at Sai pulling him away from Naruto.

"He's not yours either." Sai said glaring at Sasuke, "Are you Naru-chan?"

"He's not here, he left while both of you were distracted. I stayed to see you both fight for your man." Ten-ten explained to them grinning at the two boys.

"I wasn't angry because of that." Sasuke attempted to explain but then realized that Ten-ten was never going to change her mind.

"Alright students we have a new transfer student, you know what that means." Kakuzu said happily.

"What does that mean?" Naruto questioned tilting his head cutely and raising his hand.

"Why does he have to be straight?" Sai asked Ten-ten.

"There, there, he might be Bi." Ten-ten tried to cheer him up while patting his back.

"That means a new seating chart." Kakuzu explained.

"But I don't have any money." Sakura whined having forgotten her wallet.

"Then you get the free seat." Kakuzu explained.

"Where is that?"

"See the desk that is by itself in the front. Well, since there are so many students and not enough rows then you get this lovely seat."

"Why?"

"Because you have no money and thus no worth my time. Everyone else up."

"Shouldn't we wait for the new student?" Naruto asked looking forward to having his new friend, according to him, come to the classroom.

"Yes." Kakuzu agreed and all the students got their belongings and stood in the front of the class until Akira and Gaara walked into Kakuzu's room.

"Hey, everyone." Akira said dragging the red-head into the room. "There are a few special rules for this fellow here so that we don't have a repeat of homeroom anytime soon."

"Like not bothering Naruto when he's in a bad mood?" Kiba questioned.

"Exactly. Rule number one no touching without permission. Number two name calling is done at your own risk. That should be enough to keep everyone safe." Akira said.

"You mean he's not expelled or suspended or something?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, and I would stay away from him because he's glaring at you now." Akira said happily.

"Are you done?" Kakuzu questioned wanting to get back to the auction.

"Yes, I'll see you after school Gaara." Akira said patting him on the head absentmindedly and then skipping out of the classroom to her own. Gaara stared at the door that she left from until Kakuzu got his attention.

"Okay, we are auctioning seats for the rest of the year. You bid for which seat you want. You are allowed to buy more than one seat but you must make someone sit there." Kakuzu explained to Gaara.

"I hope we can sit together." Naruto said to Hinata and then smiled at Gaara to show him that there was no hard feelings between them.

"So, Right side upper corner by the window. Bidding starts at one dollar." Kakuzu announced.

"Five." Sasuke said wanting to keep his seat.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said knowing that the seat has a better view of the clouds.

"Sold." Kakuzu said, "The one in front of it?"

"Two dollars." Ino said hoping that she would get the seat.

"Five." Sasuke said coolly stopping everyone from bidding against him.

"Who do you want there?"

"Naruto." Sasuke said grinning at Naruto as he sat down.

"The seat to the right of Naruto."

"Why are you doing that one and not the seat next to Sasuke.

"I am doing the seats in the order I think people want them most. I would think that all of Naruto's friends would want to sit next to him." Kakuzu explained.

"T-two." Hinata stuttered out.

"Three." Gaara said calmly stopping Kiba from bidding.

"Four." Sasuke said wanting to keep Gaara away from Naruto.

"Five." Gaara argued.

"Six." Sasuke said.

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten." Sasuke said before Gaara looked in his wallet and glared at Sasuke.

"Who do you want there?"

"Hinata." Sasuke said earning a small smile from her.

"Now the seat next to Sasuke." Kakuzu announced.

"Two!" Ino shouted.

"Three." Sasuke said.

"Ten." Gaara said glaring at Sasuke.

"Any other takers?" Kakuzu questioned as Sasuke switched between glaring at Gaara and his wallet, "Sold."

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said turning slightly to the said to wave at him.

"..." Gaara said nothing but he nodded to Naruto in response.

* * *

Skipping the rest of the auction nothing interesting happened, here's the seating chart:

Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Sasuke

Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto

Ino, Neji, Ten-ten, Sai

Sakura (time out desk in the front)

* * *

"I would walk you home but, Akira told me I am not allowed." Naruto informed Hinata sadly.

"O-oh, okay." Hinata said disappointedly.

"Are you Naruto?" the large student named Juugo questioned coming up to Naruto and Hinata.

"Yes." Naruto said looking at the large student in confusion.

"Akira wanted me to tell you that she has detention with Gaara today so she can't take you home yet." Juugo informed them.

"What are you her messenger?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Juugo answered simply walking away.

"Oh look there's Sasuke's brother Itachi, let's go say hi!" Naruto said excitedly dragging Hinata to the parking lot where Itachi was waiting for his brother, and (not so) secretly Akira.

"Itachi!" Naruto greeted waving at him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Itachi said smoothly looking around as if Akira was going to appear out of nowhere at any moment.

"This is my girlfriend Hinata." Naruto introduced Hinata to Itachi.

"Nice to meet you." Itachi greeted.

"I didn't think you were being serious when you said you were going to pick me up." Sasuke said looking at his brother suspiciously.

"How was school, brother?" Itachi questioned coolly leaning against his car where Kisame was sitting.

"We got a new transfer student." Sasuke said glaring at his brother wondering why he was suddenly chatty.

"Where is your sister?" Itachi asked Naruto who had been grinning at him.

"She has detention with Gaara." Naruto told him forgetting about the fact that Itachi is Akira's stalker.

"Gaara?" Itachi questioned.

"The new transfer student." Sasuke explained his eyes widening with realization that his brother must like Akira, his teacher.

"Oh." Itachi said narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Itachi, we need to get back to work soon." Kisame said coming out of the car and pointing to Itachi's schedule for emphasis.

"Very well. Give this to your sister, Naruto-kun." Itachi asked/told/ordered Naruto. Itachi is that skilled that he can do all three at the same time.

"Okay." Naruto said taking the piece of paper that Itachi was giving him.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Asking for a date

_"Naruto." Gaara said getting Naruto's attention._

_"Hello Gaara." Naruto said excitedly._

_"Akira told me to give you this." Gaara said handing Naruto an envelope._

_"How did she rope you into being her delivery boy?" Sasuke questioned rudely._

_"She took over his morning detention. The original teacher was Gai, but Akira somehow convinced him that she would deliver a more youthful punishment then him." Kakashi answered walking calmly past the students reading a book._


	20. Asking for a Date

I just realized that I didn't put Lee in the seating chart from last chapter...then I realized why I didn't, because he is in the hospital with a broken arm.

I was just in need of a fork and then I decided to clean out my purse and I found a fork in there!

I am still collecting people whose journals you all would like to see. So far I have votes for Gaara, Kisame, and Kiba. I think having a Sasuke journal about Naruto would be fun. [then why don't you write it?]

Asking for a date

"Where's Naruto?" Hidan asked barging into Akira's room after school while she was holding her detention class with Gaara. Both of them were sitting on the floor and what looked like meditating.

"Probably home, why?" Akira questioned tilting her head.

"He has detention with me, remember?" Hidan asked annoyed.

"Must have slipped my mind." Akira answered.

"Well, F-word." Hidan said growling then leaving the classroom. Gaara and Akira calmly watched him leave.

"I guess that's Hidan's new way of not getting in trouble for cursing." Akira pointed out and Gaara just blinked at her.

* * *

It seems that I am not having as much luck as I would like to have at making Akira mine. I gave her my number and E-mail, well I gave it to Naruto, but she has not contacted me. I do not wish to appear like some crazed stalker so I dare not do anything more than pick up Sasuke from school. Sadly I have yet to meet her during these trips due to her detentions with Gaara. **Gaara**(This word was written so angrily that he tore a hole through the paper). I just need an opening to see her face to face once more, then I am certain that she won't be able to say no to a date if I ask her again. ~excerpt from Itachi's work memo that he later burned in a large pile of useless papers (like his fan letters and people begging for their jobs back after he fired them) while he smirked Evilly.

* * *

That Friday...

"Naruto." Gaara said getting Naruto's attention.

"Hello Gaara." Naruto said excitedly.

"Akira told me to give you this." Gaara said handing Naruto an envelope.

"How did she rope you into being her delivery boy?" Sasuke questioned rudely.

"She took over his morning detention. The original teacher was Gai, but Akira somehow convinced him that she would deliver a more youthful punishment then him." Kakashi answered walking calmly past the students reading a book.

"How does he know that?" Naruto questioned.

"A better question, dobe, would be where did he come from and when did he get here." Sasuke remarked.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked turning back to Kakashi only to discover that he was gone.

"What's in the envelope?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Let's see." Naruto said while opening up the envelope before sitting down in his seat for Kakuzu's class.

"So?" Sasuke asked beginning to loose interest.

"Movie tickets, and a note." Naruto said about to open the note which was snatched away by Sai.

"It says that the tickets are for your date. With who? When?" Sai asked although he already knew the answer to most of the questions.

"Hinata, hopefully later today. I haven't exactly asked her yet." Naruto said blushing cutely.

"Why must God taunt me so?" Sai questioned staring at Naruto's cuteness.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said sitting down in his seat and smiling at Naruto.

"Has anyone seen Hinata?" Naruto asked looking around.

"She will be here soon, she had to speak to Iruka about something before class today." Neji answered helpfully while sitting down next to Ten-ten.

* * *

Lunch...

"Hinata, w-would you come over here for a second?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head and stuttering slightly with nervousness.

"S-sure." Hinata answered simply following him over to a tree where they wouldn't be overheard by their group of friends.

"W-well, you see...I um." Naruto attempted to say but failed and started blushing.

"U-um." Hinata said blushing because he was blushing.

"Will-you-go-out-with-me-tonight?" Naruto asked slurring all of the words together because he said it so fast. Hinata blinked at him as she tried to figure out what he just said.

"W-what?" Hinata asked being unable to figure out what he said.

"Will you go out with me, tonight?" Naruto asked handing her one of the tickets so that she could see the times and where they would be going without him having to say it.

"Y-yes." Hinata said blushing cutely and looking down in an attempt to hide it.

"Yes!" Naruto said rushing up to Hinata and giving her a hug. Their hug was interrupted by a loud bang by their table. They both turned to see...

* * *

At the table while Naruto was asking Hinata out

"Now that the dobe is gone, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"..." Gaara merely glared at Sasuke because he thought that Sasuke was not worth his time.

"Stay way from Naruto." Sasuke growled out.

"..." Gaara glared across the table and stood up threateningly.

"Guys I don't think you two should fight over being Naruto's friend or not, I mean, it's up to Naruto right?" Kiba questioned.

"Shut up dog-boy." Sasuke said glaring at Kiba and then standing to meet Gaara's fury.

"Just because you are jealous..." Sai trailed off when Sasuke threw his full milk carton hitting Sai in the face.

"Stay way from Naruto." Sasuke repeated leaning across the table.

"Make me." Gaara said banging his hand down so hard on the table that it banged loudly and gained a dent.

"You don't scare me." Sasuke said grabbing the front of Gaara's shirt threateningly.

"Common guys,Stop fighting." Kiba warned noticing several teachers rushing over to them.

"What happened here?" Iruka asked pulling Sasuke away from Gaara.

"Other than you both ruining Hinata and Naruto's romantic moment." Kakashi pointed out gesturing to the now extremely flustered couple.

"What were you A-words thinking?" Hidan questioned attempting to grab Gaara but recieveing a growl.

"Both of you are going to have to go to the office and see Tsunade." Iruka said with a sigh.

"Fine." Sasuke said breaking out of his hold to regally walk towards the office.

* * *

In the office...

"We have already called both your parents. Since the fight didn't actually happen we are just going to send both of you home for today and you will have in school suspension with Ibiki on Monday. Gaara your father will be here shortly, and Sasuke your brother is coming in your parent's place." Tsunade informed them.

"Aren't you even going to ask what happened?" Shizune questioned giving Tsunade an aren't-you-forgetting-something look.

"Honestly I don't care what happened so no. I will let Akira deal with getting the details." Tsunade informed them.

"Why Uzumaki-sensei?" Sasuke questioned.

"She is both of your teacher mentors." Shizune answered because Tsunade decided to ignore the students and instead get back to doing paperwork.

"teacher mentors?" Sasuke questioned.

"Teachers that deal with you when you are in trouble and basically serve as councilors." Shizune explained.

"Oh, how were they chosen?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well..." Shizune said trailing off guiltily.

"Akira and Iruka get all the trouble makers." Tsunade cut in.

"I knew it." Akira said entering the office without knocking.

"What took you so long?" Tsunade questioned.

"I don't know, perhaps the whole I was teaching a class thing." Akira said glaring at Tsunade.

"Well Jiraya will have to teach them for now." Tsunade said.

"Poor students." Shizune added.

* * *

Preview from next time: Gaara's Dad

_"I am terribly sorry for the trouble my son has caused you." Gaara's dad said glaring down menacingly at Gaara._

_"Well, he hasn't caused me any trouble." Akira mused forgetting that she has to stay after school for detention._

_"Che." Sasuke said causing them to remember that he was there._

_"Sasuke don't be rude." Itachi said entering Akira's office and siting in the chair directly in front of Akira so he could stare at her._

_"Anyway now that all the involved parties are here..." Akira said trailing off because Itachi was smirking at her._


	21. Gaaras Dad

I apologize now because I didn't write about the date yet...that's next chapter. I got distracted by Gaara and Itachi...on the bright side it's a long chapter.

Gaara's Dad

"I am terribly sorry for the trouble my son has caused you." Gaara's dad said glaring down menacingly at Gaara.

"Well, he hasn't caused me any trouble." Akira mused forgetting that she has to stay after school for detention because of Gaara.

"Che." Sasuke said causing them to remember that he was there.

"Sasuke don't be rude." Itachi said entering Akira's office and siting in the chair directly in front of Akira so he could stare at her.

"Anyway now that all the involved parties are here..." Akira said trailing off because Itachi was smirking at her.

"What exactly did my little brother do?" Itachi questioned while still smirking at Akira.

"I was just getting to that. Now that everyone is here, I would like to hear both boys stories from their mouths." Akira explained looking everywhere but at Itachi.

"I was merely informing him that he should stay away from Naruto." Sasuke explained glaring at Gaara who glared back.

"Gaara." Akira asked seriously for once.

"I said no." Gaara replied simply.

"So you were fighting over Naruto?" Akira confirmed.

"Yes." both Gaara and Sasuke answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Akira questioned no one.

"I understand if you want to expel my son. I would have done it after that one kid was harmed." Gaara's dad admitted glaring down at Gaara.

"People fight in this school all the time, it happens." Akira said waving off his concerns.

"Well it will happen more often as _he_ stays in the school."

"We had already warned the students not to verbally assault him, so this is just as much Sasuke's fault as Gaara. Maybe even more so?" Akira pondered.

"No I am sure it is all Gaara's fault. Attacking people out of nowhere, wouldn't be the first time."

"Why exactly don't you believe that your son possibly wasn't at fault?" Akira questioned hesitantly.

"Because he is a psycho." Gaara's dad answered simply.

"Because of his condition?" Akira questioned.

"Of course."

"So anyone with the same condition would also automatically be at fault?"

"Yes. I don't see why you even allow _them_ in your school."

"Please leave my office right now." Akira said with a chillingly evil smile on her face as Gaara's dad looked at her shocked by her suddenly cold treatment of him.

"Why?" Gaara's dad questioned after he recovered from his slight shock.

"My precious brother happens to have the exact same condition as Gaara. You just insulted not only your son but _my_ brother. For your own safety I would leave my office this instant. Ask Shizune what Gaara's punishment is. I don't want to see you anymore. I will take Gaara home tonight, myself." Akira said furiously.

"I-I am sorry for offending you." Gaara's dad apologized and then rushed out of the office.

"Well now that he is gone..." Akira trailed off trying to get herself under control as Gaara stared at her in shock, Itachi was still smirking at her, and Sasuke looked slightly impressed.

"Do I have to leave too?" Itachi questioned smoothly.

"No, you can stay. For now." Akira said the last part eerily, but with a playful smile so that he knew she didn't really mean it.

"Good." Itachi said simply.

"So Tsunade has decided to send them both home today with in school suspension on Monday."

"With Ibiki." Sasuke elaborated.

"So you may take Sasuke with you after a short parent teacher conference. Gaara you may go sit in my room to wait." Akira said handing Gaara a key.

"Where will I wait?" Sasuke questioned glaring at Gaara who was escaping out the door.

"Bench outside?" Akira offered.

"Stupid psycho red-head." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he left the office.

"You wanted to be alone with me that badly?" Itachi asked as soon as the door was closed behind Sasuke.

"No. I have to give each parent a conference if a student of mine gets suspended, in school or out." Akira explained.

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." Itachi said smirking at her while he got up and sauntered around the desk.

"I merely wanted to tell you that I think that Sasuke started it and he's secretly in love with Naruto and you should probably tell him to give up his love because Hinata and Naruto are going on a date tonight." Akira explained, badly, getting up from her chair and backing away from Itachi and into a wall when Itachi stalked over to her.

"Really." Itachi said from directly in front of her.

"Yes."

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, what do you say we go out sometime?" Itachi asked stroking her cheek.

"Um..." Akira thought trailing off because he was leaning in closer and was now breathing onto her neck.

"I promise it will be worth it." Itachi said rubbing his nose against her throat.

"Fine. Just stop molesting me in my office." Akira finally conceeded.

"Very well." Itachi said slowly backing away from Akira.

"I am free this Saturday." Akira offered.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Itachi stated with a smirk as he walked towards the door and Akira sat back down on her chair.

"I have a date with my stalker..." Akira mused after Itachi was gone for a minute.

* * *

"Stupid red-head, made my Sasuke-kun get in trouble." Sakura whined during Kakashi's English class.

"Don't be mean to Gaara, I am sure that the Teme said something mean to him." Naruto argued.

"For once I agree with him." Neji added his input.

"Kakashi-sensei can I sit somewhere else?" Sakura questioned raising her hand even though she shouted out the question anyway.

"Fine." Kakashi said without looking up. Kakashi giving her the chance to change seats gave everyone the opportunity to change seats. There was a mass scramble as everyone moved into new groups.

Ino and Sakura were chatting in the corner about Sasuke. Shikamaru and Chouji stayed where they were because Shikamaru was too lazy to move. Sai moved his chair next to Naruto's. Naruto scooted his chair away from Sai and thus closer to Hinata. When Naruto noticed this he smiled at the girl and scooted a little closer. Better safe then molested. Ten-ten came over and sat next to Neji and Kiba decided to sit in the middle of the little circle they had created. Shino (who I had actually forgotten about for a while, I am sorry Shino!) sat in one of the corners because there was a cockroach there. It's name is Charles the 3rd.

"Dude, I can't believe that Hinata agreed to go on a date with you." Kiba said to Naruto.

"Are you really going to talk about her when she is right there?" Ten-ten asked wondering about how stupid Kiba is.

"Well I couldn't think of anything else to talk about." Kiba said sheepishly.

"You are the one who has to entertain us." Neji agreed.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because he sat in the middle." Neji explained.

"Oh, okay." Naruto agreed.

"I never agreed to that!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Then why did you sit in the middle?" Sai questioned pouting because Naruto refused to hold his hand under the table.

"Because you stole the seat next to Naruto and I didn't want to be left out." Kiba whined pouting.

"Then entertain us." Neji said simply, enjoying messing with Kiba.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

The rest of the period passed much the same way and no one, but Ten-ten (who doesn't count), noticed that Hinata was blushing the entire period. They also didn't notice that Naruto's left and was under the desk most of the time. Ten-ten, however, noticed that Naruto and Hinata were secretly holding hands under the desk. Ten-ten then decided that maybe Naruto and Hinata was a cute couple too, although she would still rather see Sai and Naruto or Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

I have to thank my brother, Sasuke, for being such a jerk that someone would want to attack him in the middle of lunch. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know when I would have been able to see my dear Akira again. I shall thank him by not informing our parents about his almost fight with Gaara. I should be thanking him, not scolding him, because he allowed me to ask her out once more and this time she said yes. It's all thanks to you, little brother, and your jerk-ish tendencies.~Excerpt from Itachi's work memo that was later converted into a letter and sent to Sasuke. It then read:

Dear Foolish Little Brother,

I thank you for allowing me the opportunity to ask Akira out on a date once again. It is only thanks to you being a jerk that I was able to meet her so soon. I am impressed by your ability to make someone hate you so badly that they are willing to fight you in a crowded room where fighting is strictly forbidden. If it wasn't for the fact that you, Sasuke, were that easy to hate I might have had to wait a week or so before asking her out. So once again thank you for being a Jerk.

Your loving Brother,

Itachi

P.S. Fighting over the Blond will not lessen the ideas that you like him, only solidify them.

* * *

Dear most hated one,

I hate you. For your information the reason we almost got into a fight is too complicated of a subject for you to ever fully comprehend because it deals with emotions and friends. You have neither. I am so happy to be of use to you and your budding relationship with my teacher and my best friends sister. I would like to remind you that Uzumaki's are weird and unpredictable creatures. Good luck dating one.

The one who hates you most,

Sasuke

P.S. I do not like Naruto like that.

P.P.S. The fight was no over Naruto but about Naruto.

P.P.P.S. I. Do. Not. Like. Naruto. Like. That.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Date

_"W-what a-are w-we seeing?" Hinata asked nervously as they arrived at the theature._

_"I don't actually know since Akira bought the tickets." Naruto admitted sheepishly._

_"W-we w-will f-find out." Hinata said encouragingly at Naruto. Naruto smile at her before he took her hand and began leading her into the theature._

_"Do you like popcorn?" Naruto asked Hinata as they walked into the large building._

_"Y-yes." Hinata stuttered out blinking at their entwined hands, a habit that Hinata had no wish to break Naruto of, in shock once more. _

_"Good." Naruto said smiling a huge smile at her. Hinata found herself looking at the floor so that she wouldn't be blinded by his smile, well in her mind anyway. _


	22. the Date

The Date

Akira is a very Evil Lady and I am glad she is on my side. I shudder to think what would happen if I were her enemy. I was so happy to go on my date with Hinata that I stupidly didn't check the ticket...at least it all went well. I think I really like Hinata. She's so sweet and she didn't call me a wuss or anything. ~ excerpt from Naruto's journal

* * *

"W-what a-are w-we seeing?" Hinata asked nervously as they arrived at the theater.

"I don't actually know since Akira bought the tickets." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"W-we w-will f-find out." Hinata said encouragingly at Naruto. Naruto smile at her before he took her hand and began leading her into the theater.

"Do you like popcorn?" Naruto asked Hinata as they walked into the large building.

"Y-yes." Hinata stuttered out blinking at their entwined hands, a habit that Hinata had no wish to break Naruto of, in shock once more.

"Good." Naruto said smiling a huge smile at her. Hinata found herself looking at the floor so that she wouldn't be blinded by his smile, well in her mind anyway.

When Naruto had been given the tickets to the movies he didn't question his sister's motives in getting them for him. It would have been normal for her to pay for the tickets by giving him some money but she had given him the tickets to a movie she wanted him to see. He didn't see it like that and because of that he was shocked when he found out he was seeing a horror movie with his date Hinata. Most people would also look at the tickets upon entering the theater, but not Naruto. No Naruto was in charge of the tickets and only listened to what theater number they were in and not the name of the movie. If he had heard the name of this particular movie he would have fled then. Sadly for Naruto he did not.

While Naruto and Hinata waited for the movie all was going well. Naruto held the popcorn and offered Hinata some every so often smiling nicely at her. There were not many people in the theater because the movie had been out for quite a while—not that Naruto or Hinata knew this since they had no clue what movie they were seeing. The popcorn, thanks to Naruto's black hole of a stomach, lasted until the movie previews. Naruto then deposited the tub on the ground and decided to hold Hinata's hand instead.

When the first scene showed Naruto knew he should have been suspicious of his sister's kindness. The first thing they saw was a team of paranormal investigators get killed by a ghost. When the ghost made his appearance not only did Hinata gasp in fear but Naruto grabbed her in his own fear. He hugged her side as if by having as much contact as possible with Hinata he would be able to banish any ghosts. Hinata blushed as Naruto continued to hang onto her even as the storyline of the movie started.

Naruto didn't let go of Hinata and when the climax of the movie happened Naruto was so scared, of all the ghosts, that he hid his head in Hinata's shoulder. Hinata was blushing through out the entire movie but during the climax she got over her shyness and hugged Naruto back in fear. Their arm rest had been removed when Naruto initially grabbed onto Hinata so there was nothing to keep the two of them from closing their eyes and hugging one another.

At the sound of the end music they both slowly peaked at the screen neither letting go of one another for fear that the movie was still playing. Luckily for them only the credits were showing. Both of them sighed before releasing one another slowly. On their way out Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they walked slowly out.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head that was not holding Hinata's hand.

"D-don't b-be." Hinata said even though she didn't know what Naruto was sorry for.

"No. It was not cool that I was that scared, and that Akira made us watch that movie." Naruto explained.

"I-it's okay." Hinata tried to convince him once more.

"If you say so. Is that your ride?" Naruto asked gesturing to the oddly nice car that was parked in front of the theater.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered sadly.

"I had fun tonight we should do it again?" Naruto said suddenly becoming nervous and turning his statement into a question.

"Y-yes." Hinata said breathless at the prospect of them going out again, this time to a movie that they wanted to see or somewhere they wanted to go.

"See you in school!" Naruto waved as Hinata was getting into the car.

"So how was the movie?" Akira asked as she pulled up to the theater.

"I hate you."

"You have to admit taking your girlfriend to a scary movie is standard."

"Why did there have to be ghosts, why not zombies?"

"Because I knew it would freak you out."

"Did you purposefully want Hinata to think I am a wuss?"

"Aren't you?" Akira questioned but continued on when Naruto gave her a very effective glare, "Plus I am sure that since you are a grabber when scared both of you got in plenty of cuddling in."

"M-maybe." Naruto admitted realizing that Hinata and him were both holding each other for almost the entire movie. "But you still didn't have to choose that movie."

"True." Akira admitted grinning at Naruto.

* * *

I really really like/love Naruto. He's so cute when he's scared and clinging to me. Then when he was all nervous he was also cute. I still can't believe how warm and right his hands feel to me. I was shocked when he didn't even know what we were seeing...I think cuddling with Naruto was a much better end to the movie then whatever happened. I wonder if he reacts like that to all horror movies? If so then I hope he doesn't see a horror movie with some other girl, because then he will cling to her and I don't like thinking about that.~ excerpt from Hinata's diary

* * *

"Dear, have you noticed that Itachi has been home a lot more recently?" Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother, remarked to Fugaku.

"He's up to something, have you seen his smirk lately?" Itachi's father noticed.

"Don't worry it's not what you think." Sasuke told his parents.

"You know?" Mikoto asked serprised since her sons relationship was never close.

"You should ask him where he is going tonight." Sasuke said with a smirk as Itachi walked into the kitchen in a black dress shirt and black dress pants, but not over dressed.

"Where _are_ you going tonight?" Fugaku questioned.

"I have a date." Itachi responded.

"A date?" Mikoto asked her eyes sparkling because this was the first time her eldest son has ever shown interest in dating before.

"Yes, mother." Itachi responded grabbing his keys from the table where he left them.

"Do I know her?" Mikoto questioned wanting to know all the details.

"She's one of my teachers." Sasuke added smirking at Itachi because he was revealing Itachi's secret.

"Which one?" Fugaku wondered trying to remember Sasuke's teachers.

"Akira Uzumaki." Itachi informed them.

"Oh the older sister of the boy that put Sasuke in the hospital. She seemed...nice?" Mikoto said remembering the slightly strange woman.

"Yes." Itachi explained.

"Isn't she the teacher that wrote some best selling books?" Fugaku remembered.

"Yes." Itachi answered simply.

"You should invite her over." Mikoto suggested.

"Maybe after we actually have a date or two." Itachi responded.

"It's not like she is going to say no to you when you ask her out again." Fugaku said confidently.

"You'd be surprised." Itachi muttered dryly.

"Uzumaki's are strange people." Sasuke responded.

"How is your love, Naruto-kun today?" Itachi questioned smirking at his little brother.

"I don't like him like that." Sasuke growled out at him.

"What?" Fugaku asked confused.

"Nothing." Itachi waved their confusion away.

"I am sure it will go fine." Mikoto said gently.

"If Kisame calls tell him I am on a date." Itachi informed them before he exited the kitchen and then the house.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: V-word

_"Hey Naruto, do you know what Hidan meant by V-word? I get A-word, B-word, C-word, and F-word but V-word?" Akira questioned reading some mail sent to her from Hidan._

_"I have no clue." Naruto answered reading Akira's E-mail over her shoulder._

_"I guess I have to ask him, and everyone else I meet, what it means." _


	23. VWord

Not much Naruto and Hinata...but next chapter...

V-word

I heard that you have a date tonight? What the F-word! If you F-wording go on the date without telling me about it I will make you do V-word problems. The guy must be an A-word to think that he could just date you, the B-word. If you date this D-word you are a F-wording tease.~E-mail from Hidan to Akira

* * *

For your information yes I am going on a date today and no it is none of your business. When was I a tease? When were we in a relationship? Just because I said you have good abs doesn't make us a couple nor does me poking them. But what really bothers me is WTF is a V-word???????~ Akira E-mail back

* * *

"Hey Naruto, do you know what Hidan meant by V-word? I get A-word, B-word, C-word, and F-word but V-word?" Akira questioned reading some mail sent to her from Hidan.

"I have no clue." Naruto answered reading Akira's E-mail over her shoulder.

"I guess I have to ask him, and everyone else I meet, what it means." Akira decided.

"Don't you have a date in a few minutes?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes."

"Why are you checking your E-mail?"

"Because it needs to be checked?"

"Before a date?"

"What if he canceled it?"

"Over the Internet? Does he even have your E-mail?"

"No."

"Then why do you have to check your E-mail?"

"Bored."

"Oh, okay then." Naruto said understanding the horror of being bored.

"But what is a V-word? I thought it would be like feminine parts but then what is a V-word problem?"

"Period?" Naruto offered.

"Then how does one force you to 'do' a period?"

"I don't know you're the girl here."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it is something else..." Naruto trailed off as both Akira and him decided to think about what V-word could possible mean other than that one female part.

"Wait a minute." Akira said suddenly startling Naruto.

"What?"

"How in the H-word did he know I was going on a date today?" I questioned.

* * *

"Hello, Naruto-kun is Akira ready?" Itachi asked as Naruto let him in.

"She's been ready. Currently she is looking in the dictionary at words that start with v." Naruto said leading Itachi to the living room where Akira was sitting, all ready for her date, reading a dictionary.

"Good Evening Akira." Itachi said smoothly causing Akira to look up from the dictionary.

"What do you think V-word problems are?" Akira questioned looking up at Itachi since she was still sitting.

"Vaccination problems?" Itachi offered.

"Can you make someone 'do' vaccination problems." Akira questioned with a sigh before she put the dictionary down and stood up.

"Vacillation problems?" Itachi offered amused with the odd questioning.

"Vacillation?" Naruto questioned confused.

"Hesitation or wavering." Itachi explained.

"So then the threat would be making me hesitate. That doesn't work completely either, you can't make someone else hesitate." Akira said.

"Shall we go?" Itachi questioned knowing better than to ask about what was going on. It was probably better for him not to know.

"Yes." Akira responded accepting his hand and was practically dragged out of the house by Itachi.

* * *

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said into the phone.

"N-naruto." Hinata greeted back shyly.

"Akira just left on her date, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo tomorrow?" Naruto questioned.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered happily.

"Sweet. We will have to go with Akira but I think she can be distracted if her date tonight goes well." Naruto schemed.

"O-oh." Hinata responded confused as to what Naruto was talking about.

"I have a weird question to ask."

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked trying to think of all the different possibilities of what Naruto might ask her: do you like pie, is the world round, what is the population density of Quebec, will you marry me, or have you ever had soda come out of your nose.

"What do you think a V-word problem is?"

"H-hidan?" Hinata questioned knowing that it was probably something that was brought on by Hidan.

"Yeah, he sent Akira an E-mail threatening to make her 'do V-word problems'." Naruto explained.

"Vision problems?" Hinata offered.

"Can you make someone do that?"

"You can make them have it..." Hinata said trailing off.

"I will tell Akira later."

"Y-yeah."

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"This is a nice place." Akira commented looking at all the expensive stuff that she would steer clear of so that she wouldn't break it.

"I come here after business meetings with important clients."

"Well at least I am important."

"I take them here because it is the best place I know of." Itachi explained.

"Oh Okay." Akira said beginning to look around once more.

"Mr. Uchiha." a random, probably important, waiter dude said.

"I trust my table is ready?" Itachi questioned cooly.

"Yes, of course." the waiter dude host person said bowing to Itachi while making sure not to look at me.

"Is there a reason he is not looking at me?" Akira whispered into Itachi's ear, much to Itachi's pleasure.

"He doesn't want to offend me by looking at my date the wrong way."

"Wow, you're scary." Akira joked.

"Here's your table the waiter will be here momentarily."

"Excuse me a minute but I have a question for you." Akira asked sweetly startling the poor host guy.

"Y-yes?" host guy stuttered out looking sacredly at Itachi, who nodded to show it was okay to talk to Akira.

"What do you think V-word problems might be?" Akira asked making the waiter dude blink a bit before answering nervously.

"Vacation problems?" he questioned.

"Maybe." Akira mused.

"Enjoy your dinner." the dude said and quickly fled.

"You don't sound convinced." Itachi pointed out.

"Well how can someone make me have vacation problems? I mean he could make me not have vacations or he could follow me and ruin the vacation. Then there is the problem with making me 'do' vacation problems. Doesn't make sense." Akira said while looking over the menu.

"May I take your drink orders?" The waiter asked politely, again not looking at Akira.

"We would like some red wine." Itachi answered.

"We would?" Akira questioned.

"Yes." Itachi said once more.

"Excuse me, waiter?"

"Y-yes Ma'am?" he asked nervously hoping that I wasn't going to argue with Itachi's drink order.

"What do you think V-word problems are?" Akira questioned.

"Veal problems?" the waiter pondered before excusing himself and leaving.

"Hmm." Akira mused but was not convinced.

"So Akira..." Itachi started up a slightly boring conversation about what they want to eat and stuff like that...

* * *

"Bye!" Akira waved to all of the confused waiter people after asking each one what they think V-word problems are.

"I have to ask, what is up with the V-word problem questions?" Itachi finally asked.

"I got a threatening E-mail from Hidan, who seems to think that I am cheating on him with you tonight, that said he would make me 'do V-word problems' if I didn't tell him I was going on a date with you." Akira explained.

"What did you respond to that?" Itachi asked curiously as they walked over to a random park. Akira was leading them and seemed to not want to go in his car but instead lead them to the park.

"I told him that it was none of his business and that I would go out with you if I want to. Then I asked him what a V-word is." Akira informed Itachi while she sat down on a swing, which was the whole reasoning behind going to the park.

"It's not, his business." Itachi agreed standing behind Akira and beginning to push her on the swing.

"Glad we agree."

"So you are already defending our relationship." Itachi mused.

"Of course."

"So we have one." Itachi said no longer pushing her on the swings.

"One what?" Akira questioned stopping the swing.

"Relationship."

"Of course." Akira responded before thinking. Itachi was suddenly in front of her and she was pulled from the swing and into Itachi's arms.

"Akira...my Akira." Itachi whispered into Akira's hair as he hugged her before he let go of her.

"Wha..." Akira began to say confused as she looked up at Itachi but she was cut off by him kissing her.

* * *

In response to your E-mail it is so my business. You never accepted a date from me. I even tried to distract you into saying yes by letting you poke my abs. You don't know what a V-word is? Vector. I will make you do Vector problems the next time I see you. You know Physics...Ph-word.~ Hidan's response to Akira's E-mail

* * *

I just wanted to let you know I had a lovely date tonight and I think of you as merely my coworker that happens to have really nice abs. On to the real purpose of this E-mail...how is Vector a curse word? Ph-word? Did you take the alphabet and every time you don't have a curse word for a letter you add some random word?~Akira's response

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Zoo

_"I want to go to the zoo." Naruto informed Itachi._

_"Alright." Itachi asked wondering what that had to do with him._

_"Akira is going to have to take me."_

_"That's nice."_

_"It's a date with Hinata, so Akira would be the third wheel..."_

_"When are you going?" Itachi questioned._


	24. Zoo

It's been a while...It has been a very busy internship. They weren't kidding when they told us we wouldn't have much time to do anything. I get home and just want to do nothing and sleep...but I do want to keep writing. So I will try to suck it up and find some time to write, but it might be more inconsistent than usual.

Zoo

I can't F-wording believe I got F-wording kicked out of the zoo! If there was a no shirt policy then why did the F-wording employee let me in the zoo. The guy selling the tickets should have stopped me and told me to put on a shirt before I go into the zoo. Since it was their own faults for letting me in they should have just left me alone. On top of that I saw Akira with that B-word Itachi. Worst F-wording day since that F-wording bus trip. At least that C-word Anko wasn't throwing sporks at me.~ excerpt from Hidan's Jashin journal under the heading 'reasons to wear a shirt'

* * *

"You want to go to the zoo?" Akira questioned.

"With Hinata." Naruto said as if that explained everything.

"Do I have to drive?" Akira questioned with a slight whine. Apparently 'with Hinata' is all the explanation Akira needs.

"I can think of a way that you won't have to." Naruto say grinning slyly.

"Suspicious, but if it makes it so that I don't have to drive and you are happy..." Akira trailed off because Naruto had left in the middle of her sentence because he realized she was saying yes.

* * *

"I want to go to the zoo." Naruto informed Itachi.

"Alright." Itachi asked wondering what that had to do with him.

"Akira is going to have to take me."

"That's nice."

"It's a date with Hinata, so Akira would be the third wheel..."

"When are you going?" Itachi questioned.

"Tomorrow, you should drive us."

"Why?"

"Because Akira hates driving and she will be happy the rest of the day because she doesn't have to drive us herself."

"Very well." Itachi agreed before hanging up. He needed to make some phone calls to free up his schedule. Itachi grinned evilly at the thought of the expression that was going to be on Kisame's face when he tells Kisame that he (Itachi) is not going to some meetings because he is going to the zoo.

* * *

"Hinata, let's go feed the Giraffes." Naruto suggested once they stepped into the zoo while pulling Hinata in the opposite direction of where Akira and Itachi were headed.

"O-okay." Hinata agreed her face only slightly red due to her contact with Naruto.

"Somehow I feel like you planned this." Akira muttered watching Naruto and Hinata disappear into the crowd.

"Hn." Itachi said with a grin causing Akira to hit his arm playfully. Akira hated that 'Hn' noise not word...

* * *

"Hinata look at their tongues!" Naruto shouted pointing to the Giraffes.

"I-I see." Hinata said blushing slightly but more interested in the black tongues of the Giraffes to notice that she was still holding hands with Naruto.

"Let's feed them." Naruto decided dragging Hinata over to the food machine and like a gentleman paying for both of them to get food to feed the animals.

Both Hinata and Naruto giggled (Naruto's slightly more manly, slightly) when the Giraffe's tongue licked the palms of their hands.

"You know I heard there's a petting zoo here." Naruto said excitedly.

"L-let's go." Hinata said excited to pet the animals also. Both of them grinned and, hand in hand, walked swiftly to the petting zoo. They would have run but there was a giant sign that said 'no running' right next to them.

Once reaching the petting zoo Hinata and Naruto began petting the bunnies. Why the bunnies? Because they were the first animals they saw.

"Bunnies are so cute." Naruto said grinning happily at Hinata and the bunny that she was holding.

"Yes." Hinata said for once without a stutter.

"Look at that couple." Some random zoo keeper pointed to Naruto and Hinata who were now slowly approaching the goats, still hand-in-hand. Why slowly? Because Naruto heard that if you rush them they will attack.

"They are so cute together." the other zoo keeper agreed.

"I saw this other couple earlier." the only male zoo keeper allowed in the petting zoo remarked.

"When?"

"While I was kicking the shirtless man out of the zoo." the employee said proudly.

"You should have let the shirtless man stay, he was hot." the first zoo keeper who talked remarked.

"Yeah." the second zoo keeper agreed before the female zoo keepers decided to ignore the male worker in favor of 'aww'-ing at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata were sitting there petting a goat that was trying to chew on Naruto's hair while Hinata tried not to laugh at him.

"You don't think that the man they were talking about is Hidan?" Naruto questioned hearing the zoo employee's conversations easily because they were loud.

"P-probably." Hinata stuttered out because she was embarrassed everyone thought they were cute together.

"Want some ice cream?" Naruto asked randomly.

"Y-yes." Hinata agreed, not wanting to be watched by the creepy zoo keepers anymore.

* * *

"Oh look, it's an Olephant." Akira pointed out happily dragging Itachi around.

"You mean elephant." Itachi corrected suddenly wondering about the school system if Akira is his brother's teacher.

"No, I mean Olephant."

"Haven't I told you not to make F-wording references to Lord of the Rings or any of the other 413 books you have read randomly. It confuses people." Hidan said appearing behind them magically. Well actually he was there behind them from when Itachi said 'You mean'.

"It's 416 books, thank you very much." Akira argued.

"More importantly why are you here?" Itachi questioned glaring at the silver haired male.

"Kakuzu had a free ticket and told me that it was a waste of money to go but also a waste of money not to go." Hidan explained, badly.

"What did you have to give him?" Akira questioned knowing Kakuzu.

"Five bucks."

"Cheaper than some seats in his classroom." Akira pointed out gleefully.

"Well, Akira, we should continue on." Itachi said clearly not liking the presence of the other male.

"I don't see why you should have to, I mean you just got here." Hidan pointed out grinning while glaring at Itachi. (which is a very strange face to make)

"Excuse me, sir?" A timid zoo employee asked Hidan.

"What?" Hidan asked turning his glare from Itachi to the poor employee.

"We have a strict shirt policy, they must be worn at all times." the poor thing explained shaking a bit at the fact that Hidan's grin was gone.

"Well I don't have a shirt."

"Then we will have to escort you out." the employee said catching sight of several police officers with guns who were probably called just to kick Hidan out. That would explain why there was such a long time between Hidan entering the park and when an employee stopped him.

"G-word D-word it! S-word!" Hidan said before he began running from the cops.

"I wonder why he is running."

"At least he is running in the direction of the exit." the employee said before skipping away, probably because he was so happy that he was not dead.

"Never a dull moment." Itachi muttered.

"Of course not, where would the fun be in that?" Akira questioned grinning right before she started dragging Itachi off to somewhere else.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Zoo continued

_"Y-You have some i-ice cream on your c-cheek." Hinata said the understatement of the day. Naruto's face was practically covered in chocolate ice cream._

_"Where?" Naruto asked grabbing a napkin from the table. Too bad one napkin is no where near the force Naruto would need to destroy the ice cream on his face._

_"E-every where." Hinata said blushing._


	25. Zoo Cont

A reviewer suggested a while ago that I should write them going to a dance. It is a good idea that I was planning on doing, eventually, but they also said they could supply some songs. This got me to thinking. What if reviewers included a song that they like in their review then I would include a little side story thing that follows the mood, tone, and/or lyrics of that song. Just to see if I can do it (and because I am bored and lack ideas of my own).

* * *

Zoo continued

* * *

Akira is finally within my grasp again. I even have the help of her little brother now. The only family I have to worry about accepting our relationship is mine now, not that them not accepting us will stop the relationship from happening. Mother will like her simply because I like her but father is another story. I am sure once he meets her he will be a little iffy about her. I have to think of a way she can show him her not as crazy side. At least he knows about her being an author and thus famous, that will help him like her. I have debated telling Akira about my memories of my other life but then I realized how crazy that would make me sound. I don't think Akira minds crazy people but I do not wish to be known as such. No, it's better that I just don't mention it and enjoy my time with her. ~excerpt from Itachi's work memo that was later shredded and the shredded paper was then recycled and made into another sheet of paper that was later sold to Gaara's therapist

* * *

I find that I might actually like this hell hole of a school. The blond kid Naruto seems nice, as long as he is not getting between me and my prey. I hope you read this, yes I said prey. Lets see other nice things that I can write on the stupid sheet of paper. One of my teachers seems nice, nice and crazy. Well they all seem crazy. But Akira is nice too. She doesn't care about Shukaku and I think they had a civil conversation with one another the other day. Shukaku says that is none of your business. Other nice things...oh yes, this paper is recycled. That's nice I suppose.~Gaara's new journal type assignment from his therapist. Gaara must write all the nice things he can think of on a sheet of paper the Therapist gave him. The therapist later read the paper and included it in Gaara's file where it joined millions of other pieces of paper that could probably merge together and create a small tree but they can't because they are dead.

* * *

"Y-You have some i-ice cream on your c-cheek." Hinata said the understatement of the day. Naruto's face was practically covered in chocolate ice cream.

"Where?" Naruto asked grabbing a napkin from the table. Too bad one napkin is no where near the force Naruto would need to destroy the ice cream on his face.

"E-every where." Hinata said blushing.

"Hehe, that happens when I have ice cream." Naruto said blushing, "I should probably go clean this off in the bathroom."

"Y-yes." Hinata agreed.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes."

"Y-yes."

"Hello." Two random guys greeted Hinata before sitting in two of the chairs at the table Hinata was sitting at. They must have been watching her and Naruto because they came almost as soon as Naruto was out of sight.

"You should leave that blond for someone with manners." Stalker number 8 said.

"Yeah." Stalker number 9, who wishes he was ten because he is afraid of being eaten by stalker number 7. This fear is completely rational and not at all irrational because there is strong evidence that stalker number 7 is in fact a cannibal. Stalker number 7 aside, stalker number 9 is also jealous of number 10 because he has better hair. Not that it takes much to have better hair than number 9.

"We have manners." stalker number 8 said pointing to himself and stalker number 9.

"Not that I have seen." Akira informed them sitting in the one empty seat at the table.

"A-Akira!" Hinata stuttered out in relief.

"Hello, you can join us." stalker number 8 offered grinning lewdly at Akira.

"Or you can leave the two of us alone and live." Akira offered nicely.

"What is her little blond boyfriend going to do?" stalker number 9 questioned.

"Punch you in the face?" Akira offered hopefully looking behind stalker number 9 where Naruto was standing trying to control his temper.

"Good idea." Naruto agreed before punching stalker number 9 in the face. Stalker number 8 got up to help his friend when a pale hand shoved him back down into the chair.

"Do you know _this?"_ Itachi questioned holding out Akira's ice cream cone to her so that she could eat it. Itachi called stalker number 8 a this because Itachi does not like to acknowledge many people's existences.

"Nope, but he just hit on me." Akira said with a grin at the now scared looking and pale stalker man. Itachi used the hand that still held the stalker's shoulder to push him off the chair and then kicked him. Akira calmly ate her ice cream. Meanwhile Naruto was still punching stalker number 9. Hinata was worried about Naruto but when she moved to get up and stop him Akira shook her head so Hinata sat back down. Naruto kept punching, Itachi kept kicking, and Akira kept eating.

Unfortunately it is against zoo policy to fight in the middle of the food court so Akira, Itachi, Hinata, Naruto, Stalker number 9, and stalker number 8 were kicked out of the zoo for fighting. As they all left the zoo they discovered a pouting Hidan sitting on top of his broken down car.

"Hey guys!" Hidan said attempting to be nice so that he could get a ride.

"I didn't even get to see the pandas." Akira whined ignoring Hidan and his shirtless-ness.

"Do they have pandas in this zoo?" Naruto questioned.

"No." Itachi explained.

"No pandas? Then why did we come here?" Akira questioned.

"To see the other animals that are here." Naruto offered.

"But I wanted to see a panda." Akira pouted.

"..." Itachi just stared because he couldn't think of a way Akira could see a panda.

"Um, guys, could you give me a ride?" Hidan asked as nicely as possible.

"If you can think of a way that Akira can see a real live panda today then yes." Itachi answered. Itachi does not think it is possible and this way no one can accuse him of being unfair, mean, or inconsiderate towards others. The fact that he is all of these things is besides the point.

"I got it!" Hidan said happily before getting out his cell phone.

"How?" Naruto questioned looking at Hidan in awe.

"Gaara, want extra credit?" Hidan said over the phone.

"Gaara has a panda?" Itachi questioned.

"Gaara is a panda." Akira confirmed Hidan's thought process.

"Gaara is not a panda." Itachi argued.

"Yes he is." Akira pouted.

"Fine. Just get in the car Hidan." Itachi sighed.

"Yes!" Hidan said over the phone.

"So is Gaara coming over?" Naruto questioned.

"No need." Itachi decided.

"Hey, I still haven't seen a panda." Akira pouted.

"Here." Itachi said looking up pandas on his phone.

"Awe." Akira said snatching his phone away to watch videos of Pandas with Hinata and Naruto in the back seat. For some odd reason Hidan got shotgun.

"You are aware that you are getting dropped off first and you owe me." Itachi informed Hidan.

"Yes." Hidan grumbled.

"Very well." Itachi said speeding out of the parking lot.

"Aw, pandas." Akira cooed to the phone.

* * *

"I missed you, Naru-chan!" Sai said dramatically hugging Naruto in the middle of the hallway.

"Sai, let go." Naruto whined.

"Your whining face is so cute." Sai sighed.

"Get off the dobe." Sasuke said sauntering in.

"Have fun with your fan club brother." Akira called skipping off to go have morning detention with Gaara.

"I don't have a fan club." Naruto argued with no one since Akira was already gone. Naruto ignored the fact that Sai was still hugging him.

"Actually, buddy, I kind of agree that you do." Kiba interjected. Wow Kiba did something that he probably doesn't know what it is.

"Are you a part of it?" Naruto questioned Kiba while shaking Sai off him, who started to pout.

"He's the secretary." Ten-ten added enjoying teasing.

"Who's the president?" Neji questioned.

"Tie between Sai and Sasuke." Ten-ten informed them trying to keep a strait face and almost succeeding. No one noticed the giggles really.

"Gaara must be vice president then." Neji agreed.

"What about Hinata?" Sai questioned.

"She is actually dating him, she doesn't need to be in a fan club because she actually has him." Ten-ten explained.

"How many times do I have to tell you all, I don't like him like that." Sasuke questioned.

"Until your actions match your words." Ten-ten announced.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Obsessive Behaviors

_"Hinata-chan they won't stop following me." Naruto whined._

_"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out._

_"But it's creepy." Naruto continued whining._

_"I agree." Akira agreed sitting at the table with them._

_"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned._

_"Hiding from my fan club same as you." Akira admitted._

_"You have a fan club?"_

_"Apparently."_

_"You know you love us." Kakashi said sitting down in front of Akira._

_"Where did you come from?" Naruto questioned._

_"I gotta go, this spot has been compromised." Akira said seriously before running off._


	26. Obsessive Behaviors

Family Reunion...almost 24 hours of someone making me be sociable and keeping me from my computer and reading materials.

Obsessive Behaviors

Why wasn't I chose as one of the celebrity contestants? I get the Uchiha, and I kind of get Naruto but Ten-ten? No offense Ten-ten in case you somehow break into my journal once again. Is it because of my eyes? No my eyes are superior to all those regular eyes. My hair is definitely the winner. The Uchiha's hair stick up at odd angles and Naruto's hair just plain sticks up. My hair is long and silky much superior. Perhaps it is fate that I did not get chosen. There is always a chance that the missions that Tsunade will make up will not be something I want to do. She never did say why they needed to find and award the celebrities. Perhaps she is saving me from some retched fate.~excerpt from Neji's journal later locked in his safe deposit box number four

* * *

"Attention students, we are going to have a special competition this week." Tsunade called over the loud speaker as everyone sat in their homerooms.

"What is the competition?" Kakashi questioned looking eagerly at the speaker as if it would answer him. The fact that it would is besides the point. It wouldn't answer him like how he was acting like it would.

"The competition is the annual celebrity competition."

"What the hell is that?" Kiba questioned.

"Shh, the magic box is talking." Kakashi scolded him.

"In this competition the most popular teacher and student will be found and awarded. Then that person will choose from their eager fans a group to be known as his or her followers. Follower candidates need to get their celebrities signature on an application form."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"Celebrities and their minions, I mean group, will be given certain privileges. For example they will get free tickets to the upcoming dance, they will get better rooms on field trips, and automatically be in a group together for, well, anything and everything."

"That doesn't sound that bad." Naruto muttered looking suspiciously at the speaker waiting for the part that he wouldn't like.

"The first competition is for the minions, I mean friends. Minions have to get their application forms filled out and then get a picture of you and your celebrity doing something interesting. Keep it school appropriate people. I will be judging the pictures based on what amuses me the most."

"What do the celebrities have to do?" Ten-ten asked the speaker before she blushed realizing she just talked to an inanimate object and thought it would answer her. The fact that it did is besides the point.

"The celebrities will have their missions later in the week. I have chosen several candidates for celebrities. The list is as follows: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ten-ten, Iruka, Akira, and Azuma."

"There it is." Naruto decided.

"There is what?" Neji questioned raising his eyebrow.

"The part of this that I am not going to like." Naruto explained.

"Have fun applicants, don't let those celebrities get away." Tsunade said cackling evilly at the end. The speaker cut off her evil cackle quite eerily in the middle of it.

* * *

At the end of the class the most popular celebrity candidates all chose different escape routes. Naruto chose the most obvious one of dashing out the door before anyone could see where he went. He left Hinata a note telling her where he would be. Luckily in a bout of ninja-like-sneaky-sneak-skill Hinata received the letter and no one got to see the contents. It probably helped that Neji was glaring at everyone who got near Hinata. Or maybe he was glaring because he was not even chosen as a celebrity.

Sasuke chose the cooler and more dramatic exit of jumping over the desks when the class was over and exiting through a door no one ever noticed before. Later when asked Sasuke would look at the person asking like they are an idiot and explain that all classrooms have a back door and he just used it.

Akira chose the most dramatic and possibly stupidest exit (especially since she could have just dismissed her class early). Akira went out the window. As soon as the bell rang she leaped out the window. Her students rushed to the window (they were scared due to the fact that they were not on the first floor) and discovered that this particular window leads to a roof. The roof then had a ladder leading to another roof which they all witnessed their eccentric teacher climbing.

* * *

"Hinata-chan they won't stop following me." Naruto whined.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out.

"But it's creepy." Naruto continued whining.

"I agree." Akira agreed sitting at the table with them.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"Hiding from my fan club same as you." Akira admitted.

"You have a fan club?"

"Apparently."

"You know you love us." Kakashi said sitting down in front of Akira.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto questioned.

"I gotta go, this spot has been compromised." Akira said seriously before running off.

"I just saw Sai, by the way." Kakashi said before disapearing after Akira.

"I gotta hide." Naruto said taking his lunch and hiding under the table.

"A-alright." Hinata stuttered out.

"I can't wait until this whole stupid thing is over." Naruto whined to Hinata who just patted him on the head as he continued hiding under the table.

"Naruto?" Sai called out but didn't see him under the table. "He has to be around here somewhere."

"Is it safe?" Naruto questioned after a few minutes.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered then the bell rang.

"Man, there goes my relaxing lunch period." Naruto whined. "I hate Tsunade."

"And she just might hate us back." Akira pointed out appearing behind them.

"Didn't you leave?" Naruto asked confused.

"It was a trick. I made Kakashi think I left but I really just went a little way and then dived into some bushes and made my way back here."

"Why?"Naruto questioned.

"Why what?" Akira questioned tilting her head in confusion.

"Why did you come back here?" Naruto continued gesturing to the lovely table.

"Because it is currently the safest place for me."

"I thought it was compromised?"

"It was, but now they will think I left. Why would you ever look for something in a place you already looked and it wasn't there?"

"I suppose not." Naruto said beginning to think of ways to trick his own admirers in a similar manor.

"Too bad we have class." Akira burst his train of thought. Luckily there were no passengers on his train of thought, just the conductor who knew that the train was about to burst and was able to jump out. Sadly that means the idea jumped out of Naruto's head. Poor Naruto will never be able to use that idea to get away from his admirers.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with many interesting happenings. Sasuke took a picture of Naruto hiding behind a tree that was clearly too thin to successfully hide behind while Sasuke points at him. Sasuke making that picture caused him to be out of the running for celebrity and instead he is now a minion. Sasuke's fans started the get-Sasuke-back-into-the-celebrity-contest petition which was denied due to the fact that Sasuke ripped the paper and burned it. Sasuke also received detention for burning things in the hallway from Deidara. Sasuke's detention was blowing things up. Best detention ever. Sai eventually caught Naruto and whispered in his ear making him blush while someone took a picture. Gaara came up to Naruto and told him to smile while someone took a picture of the two of them (Gaara not smiling but using his sad panda look). Ten-ten dropped out of the race by having a picture taken of her grinning down at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai who all tripped mysteriously (yeah right she tripped them) and landed in pile on the floor. This meant that Naruto automatically won the student celebrity race.

Kakashi eventually came up behind Akira and scared her while someone took the picture. Hidan cornered Akira and picked her up to take her somewhere but instead received a kick to the face which was caught in a picture. Gai tried to make Akira do a hand stand but was rejected. Sasori came up to Akira and put a hat on her head while someone took a picture. It was one of those frilly easter bonnets and at the sight of it Akira started laughing hysterically. Iruka dropped out of the race by asking Tsunade nicely. Akira tried asking nicely but Tsunade just laughed at her and said no. Azuma was taken out of the race because in each of his pictures he was smoking which is against school rules. Akira automatically won the teacher celebrity race.

* * *

I finally got Akira! I scared her in the hallway and my slave, I mean minion, I mean friend, Azuma took a picture of her frightened face. It only took half a day of stalking and then me climbing up three roofs (why the school has more than one we shall never know) and falling into two holes. Come to think of it why were there holes there? Well I closed them up...okay I got Gai to close them up for me. I told him it was very youthful to fill in holes.~excerpt from Kakashi's gloat blog...where Kakashi gloats about things he has done on the internet...currently there are only 4 subscribers...one is Gai...enough said

* * *

Someone filled in my Sasuke trap with dirt. When I find out who it is they will pay.~a sheet of paper in Sakura's stalker notebook

* * *

Someone filled in my Sasuke trap! How dare they! It must have been that forehead with legs.~written on the margin of a page in Ino's stalker notebook (came in a set with Sakura's...)

* * *

Preview of next chapter: Celebrity mission

_"But Akira and I have already won, why do we have to do anything?" Naruto questioned Tsunade._

_"Because I want you to." Tsunade answered simply._

_"For once Naruto makes sense, there is no point to us doing anything to win since we have already won by default." Akira pointed out._

_"But I want to see you both fulfill my missions and I will not be deprived my entertainment." Tsunade announced before slamming her hand down on her desk._

_"Fine."_


	27. Celebrity Mission

Celebrity mission

Today I was home sick. Well not sick. My uncle wanted me to do some menial filing task that him and his highly paid secretary are too lazy to do themselves. At least I don't have to go to school. Uncle told me that he has a business meeting with the Uchiha company soon. Apparently they have the rights to something we want to make or something. So I was told to play nice with Sasuke. I wonder how old my uncle thinks I am? I also wonder, since he thinks I am such a kid, why he wants a kid to do his filing instead of going to school. Great role model he is.~excerpt from Neji's journal in the safe with the retina scanner now hidden under his bed because the closet was compromised

* * *

I don't wanna. She can't make me. Oh wait, she's my boss she can. I still don't wanna. Come here for lunch because I said so. Bring me food I'm hungry.~Text from Akira to Itachi

* * *

"But Akira and I have already won, why do we have to do anything?" Naruto questioned Tsunade.

"Because I want you to." Tsunade answered simply.

"For once Naruto makes sense, there is no point to us doing anything to win since we have already won by default." Akira pointed out.

"But I want to see you both fulfill my missions and I will not be deprived my entertainment." Tsunade announced before slamming her hand down on her desk.

"Fine."

"First mission is find a date. Second mission is get a picture of all your minions and your date doing something interesting." Tsunade explained.

"How many missions are we going to have?"

"As many as I can make up withing a week."

"You are collecting Blackmail pictures aren't you." Akira realized because every mission involves getting photo evidence.

"Took you long enough to realize it." Tsunade remarked.

"I realized it earlier but you were never conveniently in the same room with me."

"You could have sent me an E-mail or a text message."

"Too much work."

"You're right, then I would have to read."

"The horror."

"Why are you telling us the mission in your office?" Naruto randomly asked reminding the adults that he was still there. Not that they were going to do anything bad or anything. No not them. They would never corrupt children.

"You are just wondering that now?" Tsunade asked giving Naruto the 'are you that stupid' look that he was so used to getting.

"Yes." Naruto admitted cutely.

"I don't want your dates to think that you are going on a date just for this contest."

"What would happen if we didn't fulfill our missions?" Akira questioned.

"You will have to stay back from the next field trip with only Kakashi, Gai, Hidan, and Orochimaru for company."

"What about me?" Naruto questioned.

"You fail." Tsunade said simply.

"The mission?"

"School."

"You can't do that!" Naruto shouted pointing rudely at Tsunade.

"Usually I can't, but everyone would believe me if the person who failed was you."

"I could just take summer classes."

"I would only allow Orochimaru to teach you."

"I will try my best to complete your missions." Naruto said compliantly.

"That's all I ask. Well that and a stiff drink." Tsunade agreed.

"But I am going to tell Hinata, it would be wrong to keep that from her." Naruto admitted.

"Aw, you two got together?" Tsunade teased.

"Yes." Naruto admitted blushing.

"What about you Akira? Who are you bringing? Are you going to tell them?" Tsunade questioned grinning.

"I am sure Itachi won't care about it as long as he gets to stare creepily." Akira admitted looking thoughtfully into the distance. What she saw there we shall never know.

"Itachi? The elder Uchiha? The one who is going to inherit everything and become a millionaire and own lots of bars that have liquor." Tsunade questioned her eyes sparkling at the concept of getting free booze everywhere she goes.

"No, his evil twin. Who just happens to have the same name. And face. And attitude." Akira remarked.

"Fine, be that way. Just for that I am going to judge your picture harshly." Tsunade said childishly.

"Very well." Akira sighed beginning to think of all the random things she could possibly make Itachi do that would amuse Tsunade.

* * *

"Attention minions, I mean fans, I mean friends?" Tsunade said thorough the loudspeaker sounding unsure at the end.

"I think the word you are looking for is follower." Shizune informed Tsunade who for some odd reason left the microphone on.

"Ah, thanks. So Followers I have another mission for you. This mission will knock one follower out of the running. All celebrities please cover your ears or have a follower do it for you." the magic box informed them.

Naruto immediately covered his ears and then looked around the room as if Tsunade had cameras watching his every move. Paranoid much? If anything she would just bribe someone to tell her what Naruto was doing, much more cost efficient.

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed watching Naruto cover his ears.

"Aw him obeying authority is so cute." Sai cooed.

"Makes you want to pat him on the head while mouthing good boy at him." Ten-ten admitted.

"I think I will do just that." Sai decided patting Naruto on the head causing Naruto to look really confused.

"Aw, he's confused." Ten-ten announced.

* * *

Akira looked around her classroom and glared at her students. They, the students, wisely sat there like little angel students. Sadly for Akira in the next few minutes Hidan, Kakashi, and Gai burst into the room and they covered her ears.

"Okay Followers. Your mission is to take your celebrities away from their dates as much as possible. The celebrities will be trying to spend time with them but you want them to yourselves so find ways of dragging them away. I have spies around counting the amount of times you separate your celebrities from their dates." Tsuande explained trying not to giggle at all the things that she might get to see.

"You can either uncover their ears or tell them it's alright to listen again now." Shizune said when she realized that Tsunade wasn't going to tell them that.

"Why did you do that?" Akira questioned.

"The magic box told me to do it." Kakashi explained.

"It is youthful to follow the directions of your principal." Gai explained.

"Any excuse." Hidan explained.

"Any excuse to what? Never mind." Akira asked but then figured it out.

"So Akira what are you doing for lunch?" Kakashi asked even though he was supposed to get back to his classroom like a good teacher. The good teachers in this case were Hidan and Gai. Yes I typed Hidan. The only reason that Hidan was being a good teacher was because he was warned by Tsunade that if he didn't shape up he would be forced to wear a shirt at the teacher's beach party. That would make him sad since that is the only time that walking around without a shirt is socially acceptable.

"I am getting some good food delivered." Akira said ignoring her class.

"From where?" Kakashi questioned.

"Itachi."

"Itachi?" the class whispered.

"He's going to bring me food like a good boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" the class whispered to one another.

"Don't you think you are late enough?" Akira questioned giving up on making Kakashi come in on time.

"I suppose."

"What's your excuse?"

"I had to talk a jumper out of committing suicide by offering to get them some ice cream. Then the store was out of chocolate chip cookie dough so I had to make some myself with my ice cream maker. Then I realized I didn't have one and had to borrow yours. By the time I got back the jumper had already gone back to work because his shift at the grocery was starting. He was the ice cream stock boy." Kakashi answered.

"I am glad that you became a hero from talking to me, now leave so I can teach my class." Akira scolded shooing him out the door.

"Alright." Kakashi agreed pouting.

"So where were we?" Akira questioned looking at her class as if they were still the perfect little angel students they were pretending to be earlier.

"You were just about to explain what he meant by boyfriend and who Itachi is." One of her perfect little angel students tried to convince her.

"Haha, no. Let's try page eighty two." Akira mocked.

"That has nothing to do with anything that we were learning." Suigetsu commented.

"Well that means you were paying attention." Akira mused.

"So?" Karin asked to get Akira to explain what they were supposed to be doing.

"So, read the story on page eighty two." Akira commented sitting at her desk and getting out her phone to text Itachi that she is hungry.

* * *

Meanwhile at Itachi's office...

"Stocks are up eight percent..." Kisame trailed off during his presentation because Itachi was instead looking at his cell phone and smirking.

"What happened?" a random employee who gets paid for refilling water glasses in the conference room, Kisame likes his water with ice cubes and Itachi doesn't want there to be any dust in his glass.

"Yeah, who text-ed you?" Kisame questioned.

"Akira, she is apparently hungry."

"It's only ten."

"I know." Itachi grinned freaking out random water guy so much that he dropped an ice cube. Now random water guy has a choice; admit that he dropped the ice cube and risk his job or pretend he didn't do it and hope someone else gets blamed for it. The random water guy decided the second option was better so he left it.

"Are you having lunch with her today?"

"Yes, apparently something is going on and she has requested that I go to the school for lunch." Itachi explained.

"Ah!" Kisame shouted.

"It's not that strange." Itachi glared at Kisame his good mood gone.

"No, I stepped on an ice cube." Kisame explained. "Are you going to fire the water guy?"

"No, you should have worn shoes to work." Itachi scolded.

"But..."

"Shoes."

"Fine." Kisame pouted. I, and Itachi, swear he did and honestly what other opinion matters?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Lunch

_"You summoned me?" Itachi questioned walking into Akira's classroom._

_"I summoned you for lunch, not fourth period." Akira announced gesturing to all the students that were sitting in the classroom now staring at Itachi._

_"Close enough." Itachi shrugged. It wasn't actually his fault Akira never told him what time lunch actually was._

_"Just sit there." Akira said pointing to her desk chair. "So, who wants to answer the question that I asked but don't remember what it was?" her class stared until Suigetsu raised his hand._

_"Who is that?" Suigetsu questioned instead of answering some unknown to everyone question._

_"That is a question not an answer." Akira pointed out simply._


	28. Lunch Date

It's been a while. Like I said in my other story I was in the hospital and then I was behind at work. Luckily for you guys I had this random urge to write this particular story. Then as I was writing I couldn't find a good enough stopping point so I just kept writing. So enjoy the random update on a random day for a random reason.

Lunch

When I catch those knife stealers I will cut them open, navel to jaw, with the sporks that they left me with. That is a poetic enough revenge that even Iruka will enjoy the irony. ~ excerpt from Anko's murderous mutterings which just happened to be written down by a small unimportant student who likes to write down what people say (why?)

* * *

I WIN! ~ written on a post it note in Tsunade's office. Exact author is unknown.

* * *

"You summoned me?" Itachi questioned walking into Akira's classroom.

"I summoned you for lunch, not fourth period." Akira announced gesturing to all the students that were sitting in the classroom now staring at Itachi.

"Close enough." Itachi shrugged. It wasn't actually his fault Akira never told him what time lunch actually was.

"Just sit there." Akira said pointing to her desk chair. "So, who wants to answer the question that I asked but don't remember what it was?" her class stared until Suigetsu raised his hand.

"Who is that?" Suigetsu questioned instead of answering some unknown to everyone question.

"That is a question not an answer." Akira pointed out simply.

"I don't think anyone remembers the question." Karin stated rudely.

"It probably wasn't important and hopefully it isn't on the test." Akira mused.

"Shouldn't you know what is on the test?"

"I should."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Hmmm, good question. We could always do a Kakashi."

"What's a Kakashi?" Itachi questioned.

"It's when you do nothing all period except talk and try not to set the school on fire."

"Try?" Karin questioned.

"Sometimes the school just bursts into flame on its own..." Akira trailed off.

"I vote we do a Kakashi." Suigetsu decided.

"Alright." Akira agreed turning around to go sit in her chair but realized it was occupied. Akira blinked and then muttered, "Now where am I supposed to sit?"

"You could sit in my lap." Itachi offered smirking.

"In front of my class? no." Akira decided as her students all stared at her.

"So later?" Itachi questioned.

"Have you all never seen someone get hit on?" Akira questioned noticing her entire class staring at the two of them in shock.

"Not in the middle of class, no." Karin remarked.

"Do you ever pay attention in class?" Akira questioned.

"Yes." Karin pouted.

"Obviously not, it happens all the time here." Akira said making stuff up.

"Really?" Karin questioned.

"Yes, I am definitely not lying to your face." Akira announced.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the class period?" a random child questioned.

"I thought we were doing a Kakashi?" Akira questioned.

"I thought you were kidding when you agreed." Suigetsu pointed out.

"We already started doing it." Akira announced.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu questioned confused.

"Well a Kakashi is what again?" Akira prompted in her 'you are stupid' voice.

"Doing nothing except talk?" Suigetsu questioned still confused.

"And what are we doing now?"

"Discussing…"

"Which is a form of talking. What are we doing while we are '_discussing_'?" Akira questioned slowly and sarcastically.

"um," Suigetsu questioned looking around to make sure there wasn't some random assignment he didn't get, "Nothing?"

"Exactly. We are currently talking and doing nothing. Classic Kakashi." Akira explained.

"Okay." Suigetsu said turning to his neighbor to begin chatting. After that the entire class started chatting happily with their neighbor.

"So what were you teaching before I came and interrupted you?" Itachi questioned watching Akira clearing off a part of her desk. Once she had a spot cleared she promptly sat on it.

"No clue, hey guys what were we learning?" Akira questioned.

"Something about iambic something or other." Juugo informed them.

"We must have been discussing either Sonnets or Shakespeare, or Shakespearian Sonnets." Akira answered.

"Really, why couldn't you remember?" Itachi questioned.

"When I get distracted I forget everything I was doing." Akira announced nonchalantly.

"Akira!" Kakashi shouted bursting into the room.

"Yes?" Akira questioned not turning because she didn't clear off enough space to be able to turn around.

"What's he doing here?" Kakashi questioned dramatically.

"We had this conversation, it ended with me saying he is being a good boyfriend and bringing me lunch." Akira answered.

"Come eat with us!" Kakashi asked coming around the desk to be able to talk to Akira's face and not the back of her head. This put Kakashi stand right next to Itachi who glared up at him.

"Class isn't over yet. In fact, how are you here?" Akira questioned.

"I let my class leave early because I am nice like that." Kakashi answered.

"Well I still have class." Akira pointed behind her at the students who were, once again, eavesdropping on other people's conversations.

"I can wait." Kakashi announced happily.

"There are no seats." Itachi pointed out.

"Yes there is." Kakashi said sitting on top of a pile of papers on Akira's desk.

"This is fun…" Akira muttered as the two males glared at one another.

"I am bored." Karin whined.

"Oh darn, I have to go save my student from boredom." Akira said rushing away from Itachi and Kakashi and instead sitting in a seat next to Karin.

* * *

"Hinata, let's go sit under that tree." Naruto suggested pointing at some random tree that had a conveniently located bench under it that no one else noticed for some odd reason. Naruto has also conveniently forgotten that he is supposed to be completing a mission during lunch.

"O-okay." Hinata answered smiling at Naruto.

"This is a great place to eat." Naruto observed, not suspicious at all about the fact that no one else wanted to eat there. Naruto is one of those 'let's go in the creepy basement during a thunderstorm while an axe murderer is on the loose' types.

"I-I wonder why no one is eating here." Hinata questioned. She is one of those 'Are the windows and doors locked while there is an axe murderer on the loose' people.

"Naru-chan!" Sai shouted popping out from behind the tree.

"Ah!" Both Naruto and Hinata shouted like girls.

"Aw Naruto screams like a girl." Sai cooed. Ten-ten nodded sagely.

"I do not." Naruto argued pouting, cutely. Ten-ten looked like she wanted to say 'aw cute Naruto' but she was stopped by Sasuke dropping out of a tree.

"You do, dobe." Sasuke answered dripping down from his seat on a tree branch above them.

"How long were you there, teme?" Naruto questioned. His confusion and anger had a battle and the confusion won.

"Five minutes longer than you." Sasuke answered calmly.

"Naruto." Gaara greeted sitting down right between Hinata and Naruto on the bench.

"Hi Gaara." Naruto greeted looking apologetically at Hinata who just smiled back.

"W-what b-brings y-you all out here?" Hinata questioned.

"Lunch." Sasuke said simply.

"Wait, were you all waiting for me?" Naruto questioned realizing that they all arrived there quickly.

"Of course not, dobe." Sasuke answered.

"Yes." Sai and Ten-ten said honestly.

"…" Gaara merely pointed to a table near there. We are guessing he meant he was sitting there before.

"What's up?" Naruto questioned nervously. He has started to sense an evil plot against him, too late.

"Nothing." They, the fans, answered suspiciously.

"Uh huh, well I was having lunch with Hinata." Naruto told them hoping they would get the hint.

"You don't want to eat lunch with us?" Sai asked sadly and dramatically.

"…" Gaara said nothing but sadly got up to leave.

"I suppose you all can stay." Naruto decided with a sigh. So much for a romantic lunch.

* * *

"Itachi I am going to need you to do something that will amuse Tsunade." Akira informed Itachi bluntly ignoring Kakashi, Gai, Hidan, and Sasori who were standing between them while they traveled to the teacher's lounge.

"Like?" he questioned trying to explode the males standing between Akira and him. Sadly Itachi does not have those powers. If he did many people would be dead.

"No clue." Akira admitted.

"Hey Akira, do you want to go out for lunch?" Hidan questioned trying to drag Akira away from Itachi.

"Why would I do that when I have perfectly good free food right here?" Akira questioned.

"It's warm." Sasori pointed out.

"That's why they invented microwaves." Akira pointed out.

"It's broken." Kakashi said waving Hidan forward.

"The youthful microwave is broken?" Gai questioned.

"Yes, remember Hidan smashed it into the wall." Kakashi said shouting the last part so that Hidan could hear and smash it into the wall. Suddenly a loud crash was heard.

"My lunch was in that!" Anko shouted.

"I didn't mean to!" Hidan said running away from Anko who was throwing sporks at him.

"Thank goodness we replaced her knife collection with sporks." Akira pointed out calmly, as if watching a grown man being chased by a grown woman throwing sporks was normal.

"Who is 'we'?" Itachi asked amused.

"Iruka, Azuma, Gai, and myself." Akira replied.

"So what does Tsunade like?" Itachi asked thinking of ways to amuse Tsunade so that Akira would be happy.

"Booze." Kakashi announced.

"Sake." Sasori commented.

"Drinking." Akira said simply.

"Youth." Gai added.

"Tsunade not you." Akira scolded.

"Oh, then carousing." Gai answered.

"What does that mean?" Hidan questioned appearing behind them. How he got away from Anko we shall never know.

"Drunken revel." Akira answered.

"How do you know these things?" Kakashi questioned.

"It was used in Shakespeare's day a lot. English teacher." Akira pointed out.

"I have an idea." Itachi said smirking.

* * *

"Wonderful pictures." Tsunade remarked.

"I didn't give you a picture, I forgot." Naruto stupidly pointed out.

"Someone saw you and Hinata together under the 'obvious trap' tree and decided to record it. You pass this round because you scream like a girl." Tsunade explained.

"What did you have Itachi do?" Naruto questioned.

"I had him buy lots of alcohol and hold a sign that says 'for Tsunade' while my minions pointed at it." Akira explained.

"Then he delivered it to my house." Tsunade explained happily.

* * *

"Kisame your phone is ringing." Kisame's secretary announced.

"Maybe you should answer it?" Kisame shouted back in the middle of an important paper that Itachi should be doing but said man was nowhere to be found. Itachi was only supposed to go on an hour lunch break, but who argues with their bosses over their lunch times.

"But it's always for you!" the secretary pouted.

"Remind me what you do?" Kisame questioned.

"Type, answer phones, filing, look pretty."

"What was the second part?"

"Answer phones."

"So?"

"I should answer it?"

"Yes."

"Kisame's office." The secretary said into the phone. "Oh, Itachi, sir."

"Transfer it." Kisame ordered shutting his door so the secretary couldn't hear the conversation.

"Kisame." Itachi greeted.

"Yes, sir?" Kisame questioned hoping that Itachi would say something about being on his way.

"I need you to order me lots of liquor and have them rush deliver it to the high school." Itachi informed him.

"You want me to get them to deliver it to the high school?" Kisame questioned.

"It is not for the children I assure you." Itachi offered.

"Okay. When do you think you will be back?" Kisame questioned.

"I am taking today off." Itachi decided.

"What about the Greenleaf Report?"

"You can handle that. Anything else can wait until tomorrow." Itachi said distractedly.

"Okay, well, have fun?" Kisame questioned unsure about how to deal with this new obsessed with Akira Itachi.

"Oh, and Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Fire your secretary."

"Alright sir." Kisame said as Itachi hung up on him. "Why does he need all that alcohol?"

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Articles of Clothing

_"We have to do what?" Kakashi questioned making sure that he heard correctly._

_"You heard me." Tsunade snapped._

_"Why?" Sasori questioned._

_"Because I said so." Tsunade retorted._

_"I see why you had to tell us in here." Sasuke muttered to himself._

_"Yes. Good luck and good bye." Tsunade said ushering them all out the door. _


	29. Articles of Clothing

Apparently this is the weekend up updates. I say weekend eventhough it is Monday because I have off today. You can all thank Martin Luther King Jr for this update. That and the lack of Muppet movies on today. (there was one on Saturday and Sunday)

Enjoy.

Articles of Clothing

I enjoyed spending the entire afternoon with Akira. The only downside was that she had to work, so I didn't have her all to myself. I should skip out on work more often. I wonder how Kisame did without me. ~ excerpt from Itachi's note-to-self memo pad which was later posted on the internet because he realized it wasn't his, but Sasuke's

* * *

I can't believe I wasn't fired even though I dropped an ice cube that Kisame stepped on. I do agree with Mr. Uchiha when he said that Kisame should wear shoes. ~ excerpt from the water refilling dude's E-mail to his mom

* * *

I can't belive they fired me. Just because I don't answer phones, am slightly rude, and not very businesslike doesn't mean they should fire me. They didn't even fire the water guy and he dropped an ice cube, an ice cube! ~excerpt from Kisame's ex-secretaries blog

* * *

"Naruto, your sister's boyfriend is hot." Karin announced walking up to the group that was waiting outside to be picked up.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned wondering why some random girl was talking to him about his sister's boyfriend.

"Yeah, he looks like an older Sasuke." Karin sighed dreamily.

"That's because he is my brother." Sasuke announced annoyed.

"You got to see Sasuke's brother?" Sakura asked jealously.

"Yes." Karin said smugly.

"We also got to see your sister get hit on, best class ever." Suigetsu announced.

"Well if you want to see him you could always look over there." Random student number 12 pointed to the door where Itachi was exiting the building with Akira and Gaara.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out shocked that his brother was still there. Doesn't he have work? Apparently not Sasuke, apparently not.

"Little brother." Itachi greeted smoothly causing several girls to swoon.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Detention is just you being stuck with me for half an hour after school it never says where." Akira explained to Gaara.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"Akira wants to go get some ice cream but she has detention." Kakashi answered appearing from the bushes.

"Yeah, and she is convincing that Gaara kid that it is okay to do your detention at an ice cream parlor." Deidara said appearing from behind a tree. Why he was behind a tree we shall wonder about. We shall also wonder why none of us wondered why Kakashi was in a bush. That just shows how many times Kakashi hangs out in bushes.

"In reality she should really be convincing me that it is okay." Tsunade said as she calmly walked over to them from where she had been standing about eight steps away.

"It will be good for him to interact with others in a safe environment." Akira said using her serious voice that she only uses for similar issues.

"Fine." Tsunade sighed giving up. Then she began chuckling because she remembered the minions task for the next day.

"I am a little worried over the fact that she was chuckling, but I will worry later. It is ice cream time." Akira said happily pulling both Gaara and Itachi after her towards her car.

"I'm coming too!" Naruto said dragging Hinata behind him.

"I need more seats in my car." Akira said sadly.

"I could take some of them. I am sure you want to go too brother, after all your dearest Naruto is going." Itachi announced.

"Yay! Thank you!" Akira said happily hugging Itachi, effectively cutting off anything Sasuke was going to say to his brother. "You get 578 brownie points for that!"

"Don't forget I had 6754 brownie points for getting Tsunade all of that booze." Itachi reminded her.

"Plus the 57 from when you rescued Naruto."

"Hey! How come rescuing me is worth so few brownie points?"

"Because he hugged me creepily before I knew who he was so he lost points for that."

"How many points was it worth originally?"

"Don't remember." Akira said shiftily.

"Wait, why do we even care about how many brownie points my brother has?" Sasuke questioned looking at everyone like their idiots.

"This all means that you have 6754 plus 578 plus 57 brownie points which equals math!" Akira announced happily ignoring Sasuke.

"7389 points." Kakuzu said unlocking his car which was next to Akira's.

"Thanks you get 50 points for not making me do math." Akira announced.

"How come doing math for you is almost as much as saving me?" Naruto questioned.

"Now I have 897 brownie points." Kakuzu announced.

"How many brownie points do I have?" Kakashi questioned.

"5." Akira announced.

"What?" Kakashi asked upset.

"You lost a lot this week by joining in with Tsunade's torture." Akira explained.

"Can we just go." Sasuke questioned annoyed.

"Okay." Akira announced pushing Naruto and Hinata into the back of her car with Shino who had magically appeared next to her car. He apparently wants to get ice cream too.

* * *

"We're here!" Akira announced happily as the car stopped in front of the ice cream shop.

"Finally." A voice shouted from the trunk and Sai stepped out.

"How did you get there?"

"Did you think I was going to pass up the chance to see my cute little Naru eat ice cream?" Sai announced.

"Yeah, but how in the H-word did you get in my trunk?" Akira questioned once more as Itachi pulled into the parking lot.

"Secret." Sai said grinning.

"I seem to have more passengers than I thought I would have." Itachi said glaring at Shikamaru and Chouji who had been mysteriously sitting in the back seat of Itachi's car.

"Ice Cream." Chouji said simply and Akira nodded sagely.

"Let's just go inside." Itachi said.

* * *

"Why did he just hand you a box of baby wipes?" Kiba, who had convinced his sister that ice cream was a good idea, questioned.

"He knows us." Akira announced mysteriously. Hinata giggled because she knew who the baby wipes were for. Akira smiled and pointed to Naruto who was already covered in ice cream.

"I see." Kiba said.

"Messy Naru is so cute." Sai sighed.

* * *

"Attention all followers please report to my office ASAP. If you are teaching a class send your class to the room of whoever else teaches your subject." Tsunade announced.

* * *

Hidan's room…

"You all F-wording heard her get out." Hidan announced muttering A-word-holes under his breath as his students glared at him before leaving.

* * *

Kakashi's room…

"You heard the magic box, go to Iruka's class." Kakashi announced walking out of his room and leaving his students to fend for themselves.

"I guess I will be going too." Sasuke said walking towards the office and not Iruka's room.

"…" Gaara said nothing he just followed Sasuke.

"I will miss you my dear Naru-chan!" Sai said hugging Naruto quickly before running towards Sasuke and Gaara who had left him behind.

* * *

Sasori's room…

"Sigh, go blow things up." Sasori announced.

"Yes!" the students said rushing out of the room.

* * *

Gai's gym…

"I must leave to go to this youthful competition…"

"I would also like to remind Gai that he is no longer in the competition because he failed the first round." The magic box interrupted Gai's exit.

"I guess we will just continue running laps." Gai announced.

* * *

Iruka's class…

"I am going to need help." Iruka announced once he heard the announcement.

* * *

Akira's class…

"Thank goodness I am not getting any extra students." Akira said relived right before the phone rang.

"Phone." Suigetsu announced.

"Thanks for informing me what that annoying ringing was, I would have never guessed on my own." Akira said before picking up the phone.

"Akira can you take some students from Kakashi's class?" Iruka pleaded.

"Fine." Akira said before getting off the phone and then looking at her students, "It seems I spoke too soon."

* * *

"Your next mission minions, I mean fans, is to get an article of clothing from your idol. There will be different points based on which piece of clothing you manage to get. The more personal the item is, like underwear, the more points." Tsunade announced in her office.

"We have to do what?" Kakashi questioned making sure that he heard correctly.

"You heard me." Tsunade snapped.

"Why?" Sasori questioned.

"Because I said so." Tsunade retorted.

"I see why you had to tell us in here." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Yes. Good luck and good bye." Tsunade said ushering them all out the door.

"How are we going to get their clothes?" Sasuke questioned the question that they were all thinking.

"Steal them." Kakashi announced already planning his epic ninja quest to sneak into Akira's house.

"What about a non-illegal way?" Sasuke questioned rolling his eyes at Kakashi. Who would ever want to hire Kakashi as a teacher? He's certainly one of the worst role models ever. Oh yeah, the same person that is telling them to steal people's clothes.

"Well I have an idea but I am not sharing it." Hidan announced walking away.

"B-word." Sasuke growled.

* * *

Haha I tricked you all with the preview from last chapter. You thought that you were actually going to read how they stole people's clothes, but you didn't. I so planned that and it didn't just happen because I got distracted writing other parts of it. Nope not at all. It was all part of my ingenious evil plot to make you think the chapter was about something else.

* * *

You are one lucky person, my son. Next time don't drop any ice cubes and if you do kick them under the furnature. That way no one will step on them. ~ water guy's Mom's E-mail back to him

* * *

(so many lines in this chapter)

Preview from next chapter: Theft!

_"Um, Gai-sensei?" Naruto questioned from behind the door to the locker room._

_"Yes, my youthful student?" Gai questioned._

_"I can't find my shirt." Naruto announced._

_"Well that is a problem. You will just have to do without one until it shows up." Gai announced sagely._

_"I also can't find my pants." Naruto continued._

_"That is a bigger problem." Gai agreed._

_"He can wear mine." Sai said grinning._


	30. Theft

Chapter! Yay! I make no promises about when the next one will be but hopefully soon.

This chapter is brought to you by my inability to stay alive in video games. If I didn't suck so horribly I would probably be playing a mind numbing video game right now. Yay continuous failure and death!

Theft!

* * *

Thank goodness we had PE today. It was so easy to steal Naruto's clothes after he dressed out. How convenient for us that we had PE (Have we ever had PE in this story before?). So, thank you powers that be. (Your welcome).~Sai's thank you note that he later burned thinking the powers that be would accept it as a sacrifice…for some reason.

* * *

Naruto needs to stop saying his locker combination out loud, loaning him things is troublesome.~ excerpt from Shikamaru's brain because he is too lazy to actually write something

* * *

"Naruto?" Akira questioned as they walked towards the school.

"Yes."

"Do you feel like something horrible is going to happen?"

"Yes."

"Just making sure I am not imagining it."

* * *

Later that day…

"Welcome youthful students to Gym!" Gai shouted as everyone exited the locker rooms.

"Yay!" Lee shouted back.

"Lee!"

"Gai."

"Okay maggots. Today we are running the track." Anko announced cutting into Lee and Gai's time together.

"Yes, Ma'am." Anko's students shouted obediently.

"Why do we have to run?" Naruto questioned.

"Just run, dobe." Sasuke said before beginning to jog. You would think he would take his own advice.

"I am not a dobe, Teme. Race you!" Naruto shouted before running after Gai and Lee who were already halfway through their first lap.

"You're on." Sasuke said smirking. Why he said that when Naruto was already running is a mystery.

* * *

With Sai…

"I'll be right back." Sai told Ten-ten before he snuck back into the locker room. As he was entering the locker room he ran into someone.

"Sai." Gaara said calmly walking out of the locker room.

"Gaara." Sai said narrowing his eyes. Gaara simply kept walking and Sai eventually just shrugged. Sai opened Naruto's locker and took out Naruto's shirt.

Now you are probably wondering how Sai has Naruto's locker combination, well you see that is really easy to explain. Whenever Naruto opens his locker he speaks his combination out loud and even says which way to turn. He might as well not lock it at all.

"Where are his pants?" Sai wondered looking in the locker for Naruto's pants. "Oh well, his shirt will have to do."

* * *

Gaara's story…

Gaara, like everyone else, heard Naruto's locker combination. When everyone else was leaving for PE Gaara stayed behind in the shadows. No one noticed he was there and not in PE. Gaara then calmly opened Naruto's locker and took the first bit of clothing he grabbed. It just happened to be Naruto's pants. Gaara than closed the locker and left the room. As he was leaving he bumped into Sai.

* * *

Later…

"Um, Gai-sensei?" Naruto questioned from behind the door to the locker room.

"Yes, my youthful student?" Gai questioned.

"I can't find my shirt." Naruto announced.

"Well that is a problem. You will just have to do without one until it shows up." Gai announced sagely.

"I also can't find my pants." Naruto continued.

"That is a bigger problem." Gai agreed.

"He can wear mine." Sai said grinning.

"Um…" Naruto said weirded out by Sai.

"Shikamaru always has an extra pair." Chouji said taking pity on Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, I will go ask him for them for you." Chouji said.

* * *

"N-Naruto, W-where is y-your sh-shirt?" Hinata blushed staring at Naruto's chest unable to look away. Seriously she tried but failed. She was all like 'must look away' and then she got to his arm and suddenly she was staring at chest again.

"No clue. A lot of my clothes have been going missing recently. In fact," Naruto began explaining before scooting in close to Hinata in order to whisper the next part to her—causing her to blush due to arm skin and Naruto chest contact—and not shout it to the school like usual, "I am wearing Shikamaru's spare pants."

"Why did Shikamaru have an extra pair of pants?" Sasuke questioned startling the two love birds because they had no clue he was there. He's sneaky.

"He said something about how having to call home for new pants after art would be too troublesome."

"I wonder if he was talking about Sasori's art or Deidara's?"

"Probably the one where you blow things up."

"What other clothes have gone missing?" Sasuke questioned pretending to want to know to be a good friend but he really wanted to know what his competition had.

"Obviously my shirt and my left sock." Naruto announced.

"Your left sock?" Sasuke questioned wondering why anyone would steal a sock.

"Is there a difference between a right and a left sock?" Akira questioned appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Well I have a sock on my right foot…" Naruto explained trailing off.

"Yeah, but how do you know the correct sock is on that foot. You could have put the left sock on the right foot and thus the right sock is actually the one missing." Akira pointed out.

"How did you manage to lose a sock? Wouldn't you have been wearing them in Gym?" Sasuke questioned.

"I have been wondering about that all day." Naruto admitted.

"Anything strange happen to you today?" Sasuke questioned Akira wondering how the teachers were doing and also getting information for his brother. If he keeps an eye on Akira for Itachi he gets eighty dollars each week.

"Now that you mention it my belt has gone missing." Akira mused.

"Is that it?" Sasuke questioned wondering about the failure of the teachers.

"Oh, and my keys have mysteriously disappeared."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about that?"

"I can always steal Naruto's keys."

"What about whoever has your keys?"

"Who said anyone stole them? You know something." Akira questioned.

"Maybe, I will tell you if you do something for me." Sasuke said gesturing to Akira to follow him.

"Hinata, I'm cold." Naruto said hugging Hinata suddenly. Hinata, of course, blushed as Naruto grinned into her hair while hugging her.

* * *

"What's the price?" Akira questioned.

"Something Naruto is wearing, something good."

"That's creepy."

"Take it or leave it."

"I have a feeling you want it for a better reason than you being a creeper. Fine, I will get the goods now do tell."

"Tsunade's latest mission is for us to get our celebrities clothes." Sasuke explained.

"I feel much better about getting Naruto's clothes for you now." Akira said not really surprised with the whole thing. Angry at Tsunade yes, surprised no.

"How are you going to do it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Leave that to me." Akira said patting Sasuke on the head causing him to glare at her.

"Fine." Sasuke glared.

* * *

At Akira's house…

"I can't believe I joined forces with you." Kakashi mumbled.

"Well you needed someone it distract Akira so she didn't notice you stealing her F-wording keys." Hidan answered back as they opened the door.

"We will just take something and then go." Kakashi said.

"Breaking and entering is not legal." Someone said.

"Who the H-word are you?" Hidan questioned.

"We didn't break in, we have the key. You are the one who broke in." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well the owner called me, well she called Itachi, but he told me to watch the house. I am watching the house and you two are going to leave." Kisame said grinning evilly at them.

"Do you think I am scared of you, B-word?" Hidan questioned rolling up his sleeves to fight Kisame.

"No, but you should be." Kisame said standing up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"You will regret trying to stop me, you F-word-er." Hidan said trying to punch Kisame who dodged.

"Now, now boys. Akira will be angry if we get blood on her carpet. Hidan it is best that we leave." Kakashi said grinning at them from behind his mask.

"No, I want to show this F-word-er a lesson."

"He's right we did break in, let us just get the keys back to Akira. She obviously already knows what is going on and will be pissed enough at us." Kakashi explained.

"Akira is going to be pissed. F-word. That means that she will probably get Anko to throw sporks at me again, or worse lock us in a room with Gai for a couple of hours after telling him that we were being un-youthful." Hidan worried walking out of Akira's house.

"Itachi they are gone." Kisame informed Itachi through his cell phone.

"Did they get anything?" Itachi questioned.

"No." Kisame said.

"Bring a pair of Naruto's boxers to the school right away." Itachi ordered.

"Okay." Kisame questioned confused.

"Actually make that a whole outfit." Itachi ordered.

"Yes, sir." Kisame agreed knowing better than to question Itachi. Besides it was probably Akira's orders so it would be easier to just ask her.

"Good job Kisame." Itachi said before he hung up.

"Itachi actually thanked me for something!" Kisame said to himself in shock, "And now I am talking to myself."

* * *

"Naruto I need to see you in my office for a moment."

"Yes?" Naruto questioned once he was inside.

"Change into these." Akira said placing an outfit of Naruto's in front of him.

"Thanks, Akira." Naruto said as Akira turned away while he changed.

"Your welcome, I can't have my brother walking around with no shirt."

"I might catch a cold." Naruto agreed.

"Yeah that was what I was talking about." Akira said unconvincingly.

"What?"

"Let's just say you could have been R-word-ed." Akira grinned.

"What is an R-word?"

"It's better not to know." Akira said messing with Naruto's hair.

"What should I do with what I was wearing?"

"Just leave it here, we wouldn't want some creepy stalker to steal your boxers." Akira said slyly.

"Okay, thanks again."

* * *

Phone conversation between Itachi and Akira before he sent Kisame to her house…

"Itachi, I need you to do me a favor." Akira said over the phone.

"What?" Itachi questioned ignoring the confused looks he got from the board which he was currently having a meeting with.

"Someone stole my keys and Tsunade is having another stupid quest. This time they have to steal some of my clothes so I think someone is going to break into my house. Could you send someone over there to scare them?"

"I will send Kisame there right away." Itachi said causing Kisame to look at him.

"Thanks."

"See you later."

"I owe you."

"Yes." Itachi said smirking creepily and causing all the board members to inch away from him.

"Bye." Akira said.

"Bye, now where were we?" Itachi questioned after saying bye and hanging up the phone.

"What was that bit about me about?" Kisame questioned.

"You are to go over to Akira's house and kick out some unwanted visitors." Itachi explained.

"How am I going to get inside?"

"Take this key."

"Wow, she already gave you a key to her place!" Kisame said impressed with Itachi.

"No." Itachi said simply.

"I will just go then." Kisame said walking slowly out the door.

* * *

"So, what did you all get?" Tsunade questioned eager to see the clothes that they stole, I mean borrowed without permission.

"I got Akira's belt." Sasori stated putting the belt on the table.

"I didn't know she even wore one." Tsunade mused.

"I got Akira's bra." Kakashi grinned taking it out of his pocket.

"Hey! When the H-word did you get that?" Hidan questioned.

"When you were distracting the protector." Kakashi said.

"And you didn't get something for me?"

"Every man for himself."

"Cheater." Hidan scowled.

"I am guessing that Hidan didn't get anything, so students?"

"I got Naruto's shirt." Sai announced parting with the shirt reluctantly.

"I got his pants." Gaara said quietly putting the pants down.

"I got his boxers." Sasuke said placing the plastic bag with the boxers down on the table.

"How did you mange that?" Sai questioned jealously.

"I picked my allies better than Hidan." Sasuke explained without actually explaining.

"I think it is clear who the winners were." Tsunade said.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Winners

"_It is my duty to announce the winners of the celebrity contest." Tsuande announced over the loud speaker._

_"Get on with it." Sasuke muttered while glaring at the magic talking box._

_"Now all the people involved are winners…" Tsuande continued._

_"Except those who lost." Kakashi informed his class._

_"The two celebrities are Akira and Naruto Uzumaki." Tsuande announced._

_"Duh!" Everyone shouted at the box. _

_

* * *

_

Now to answer the question everyone is wondering about…What happened to Naruto's sock?

"Oh, I put both socks on my right foot." Naruto mused when he took off his shoes and socks.

"Naruto."

"Yes Akira?"

"You're an idiot."


	31. Winners

Hello. It's been a while. A long while. You are lucky this story has absolutely nothing to do with manga chapters because I wouldn't have updated this today if it did. I didn't want to read the manga anymore while writing so I thought 'what can I upload that has nothing to do with the plot of Naruto', and this was the answer.

Winners

* * *

A dance with Naruto! What am I going to wear? ~(very small)excerpt from Hinata's diary

* * *

Where the hell did all of those girls come from? I could have sworn there wasn't that many in the class before today? Why today of all days did random girls decide to come to our class? ~ excerpt from Sasuke's Emo Blog

* * *

A youthful dance, how youthful. If only I could get the beautiful Sakura to go with me… I will youthfully try! ~ excerpt from Lee's diary which was hidden from the youthful pyromaniacs. He shoved it in his PE locker no one would ever look there. *coughsarcasmcough*

* * *

I won a contest at school this week. That means that I won something. Winning is a good thing that happened to me. The bad part about that is now I have to go to a dance. Maybe I will be there when someone cries… Akira says someone cries every year. I am looking forward to that. ~ excerpt from Gaara's happy thoughts paper that was later ripped into pieces. Gaara then threw those pieces at Kankuro when he was walking down the stairs causing him to fall and break his arm.

* * *

Kakashi's class

"It is my duty to announce the winners of the celebrity contest." Tsuande announced over the loud speaker.

"Get on with it." Sasuke muttered while glaring at the magic talking box.

"Now all the people involved are winners…" Tsuande continued.

"Except those who lost." Kakashi informed his class. Great teaching skills Kakashi.

"The two celebrities are Akira and Naruto Uzumaki." Tsuande announced.

"Duh!" Everyone shouted at the box. If everyone does it are you crazy or just conforming? Would that be considered normal? Since the norm would be everyone talking to the inanimate object?

"The winners of the follower section are Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakashi."

"So basically everyone won." Neji said still annoyed with the contest because he wasn't chosen to be in it.

"I know what you all are thinking. Wasn't that everyone? Well it basically is everyone but Gai. Gai doesn't count, he's just Gai." The magic box informed the students.

"That's not youthful." Lee said pouting.

"But it is true." Kakashi said meanly.

* * *

Akira's class

"Minions and celebrities will get free tickets to the dance."

"Whoo hoo, Because I wasn't going for free anyway." Akira muttered twirling her pointer finger in mock excitement.

"Girlfriends and boyfriends of the celebrities may also go for free."

"Because Itachi _definitely_ has no money." Akira rolled her eyes causing her students to giggle at her, at least the girls did. The boys chuckled in a manly fashion.

"Also celebrities must dance the opening dance together."

"So basically the whole thing was so that the awkward pre-dance no-dancing silence without silence doesn't happen. That and to amuse Tsunade." Akira informed her class even though they really didn't care why. They were all just looking forward to mocking their teacher at the dance.

"Wait, what dance?" The students asked.

"The one on Friday, duh!" Tsunade answered over the loudspeaker. The entire class looked at the speaker in shock waiting to see if it would do anything else magical.

"How did she know?" Suigetsu asked confused.

"She just does." Akira answered without answering.

* * *

Kakashi's class

"A dance!" Sakura and many other less important, nameless, girls squealed at the same time.

"I don't remember there being so many girls in this class before." Naruto mentioned to Hinata.

"…" Hinata didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

"Hinata will you go to the dance with me." Naruto asked shyly.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered quickly blushing.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted pumping his hand in the air in victory.

"Sakura will you go with me to the youthful dance?" Lee questioned.

"No." Sakura answered quickly while looking hopefully at Sasuke who was working on becoming invisible by ignoring everyone around him.

"It's okay Lee." Ten-ten soothed him.

"I will ask again more youthfully tomorrow. If that doesn't work I will do cartwheels around the school three times." Lee decided not giving up.

* * *

"Ring!" The bell rang. This caused Sasuke to escape using the back door that no one ever uses. He then promptly ran away. Swiftly.

"Sasuke!" the girls yelled and ran after him.

"Youthful running in the halls!" Gai shouted happily.

"Running in the halls is against the rules." Kakashi pointed out liking to annoy Gai.

"So it is not youthful?" Gai questioned.

"Youthful or not it is still forbidden." Akira pointed out.

"So, how much do you want to bet that someone cries at this dance?" Hidan questioned.

"That bet would be too easy, or we would all bet on the same side, betting doesn't work like that. We all think that someone will cry by the end of the night." Akira argued.

"I don't, the students are too youthful for tears." Gai announced.

"Obviously he was not paying attention every other year. Fine, I will take that bet then. A hundred dollars on someone crying." Akira announced.

"Why does someone always cry?" a random student questioned.

"Holy S-word! How long were you here?" Hidan questioned.

"The entire time." Kakashi answered.

"Why didn't you mention it? It's not good for the children to hear us talk about gambling." Akira questioned.

"They have to learn about the world some day." Kakashi announced with a shrug.

"Um, my question?" the student questioned.

"Last year it was a bad break up." Akira explained.

"The year before it was three public break ups." Hidan explained.

"The year before that it was a cruel trick played on one girl by a group of mean students." Kakashi explained.

"The year before that was a youthful fight." Gai finished.

"Isn't it just a dance?" the student questioned.

"You're in high school, my friend, it is never _just_ anything." Akira explained patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, bye then." The kid announced before leaving.

"Who was that kid?" Akira questioned Kakashi once the student left.

"I don't know." Kakashi answered.

"Hidan?"

"No clue."

"They were certainly youthful."

"That is why I called the student a kid." Akira announced before she walked away successfully ending the conversation.

* * *

The most important questions of this chapter are: Where did all of those girls come from? And Why don't I ever write about anyone other than Akira and Kakashi's class anymore?

* * *

Preview from the next chapter: Shopping

"_What do you mean, you are out of double zeros?"_

"_Who the hell wears a double zero?"_

"_Why do we stock double zeros?"_

"_Isn't single zero small enough?"_

"_Excuse me, do you have this in blue?" Sakura questioned holding up a dress to show the workers._

"_Sorry, but that is the only one we have."_

"_Hello, shop people?" Akira questioned dragging Hinata into the store with her. _

"_Hello." The store workers greeted her._

"_Hello Hinata." Sakura and Ino both said when they noticed her._

"_Oh look, more students. Just what I wanted on my shopping trip." Akira muttered._


	32. Shopping

I was having a conversation about magic 8 balls and for some reason that made me want to update this story. It gave me an idea for a chapter…then I didn't write that chapter. So I have no clue how that worked. Oh well.

32 Shopping

Dear teachers,

It has come to my attention that some people (Hidan and Kakashi) are sending unprofessional e-mail to each other. There is no room for text speak in a professional email. If I get another e-mail saying lol, rotfl, or lawls I will make sure that their face permanently gets stuck laughing. Now go actually teach. I am not paying you to read stupid emails.

Your Principal,

Tsunade ~A mass email to all teachers

* * *

Dear Akira Uzumaki English Teacher and Naruto's sister (I wasn't sure what to call you so I used them all),

I am in need of a favor. I have to get a dress for the dance. My father has no time to take me and he will only trust select adults. My father respects teachers so he told me if I could get a teacher to go with me I could go shopping in the mall. Please take me to the mall. Thank you.

From,

Hinata Hyuuga

* * *

"Well that was an interesting E-mail. How the h-word did she find my email address?" Akira questioned to herself out loud like a crazy person. Even though everyone talks to their computer it is still considered slightly crazy. Really crazy is if your computer starts to answer you back and it is not programmed to do that.

Dear Hinata,

I will accompany you to the mall to buy a dress. I need one anyway. In return I want you to use your magical E-mail finding skills to find me Itachi's work E-mail so I can bother him at all times. He answers my texts but I think a ridiculous E-mail would be hilarious, especially if he had to open it in work. Pleasure doing business with you.

Your partner in crime (hopefully),

Akira Uzumaki

* * *

"Hey, Hinata, you ready to go." Akira asked stepping into the Hyuuga home.

"Thanks for taking me."

"How did you get my E-mail."

"It's listed on the school website."

"We have a website?"

"Y-yes."

"You have your own page." Neji said appearing out of nowhere, or just talking because he was in the room the entire time.

"That's slightly creepy."

"IT's for your class."

"It's so my class can stalk me?"

"You are supposed to upload things like homework and project information."

"I give homework?"

"Apparently not."

"W-we should go." Hinata said effectively stopping Neji and Akira's conversation.

"Where are you going?"

"To a place boys fear to tread!" Akira said epically raising her fist in a dramatic fashion.

"The woman's restroom?" Neji questioned.

"No shopping!"

"I go shopping all the time."

"Boys fear it." Akira repeated stubbornly glaring at him slightly.

"But—Neji began.

"Let's go Hinata." Akira said dragging the amused Hinata out the door with her.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you have this in double zero?" a small girl asked holding up an even smaller dress.

"Sorry we are out." The manager of the store informed her.

"What do you mean, you are out of double zeros?"

"Who the hell wears a double zero?" the regular sales clerk, we will call her G, asked.

"Why do we stock double zeros?" the sales clerk not-G questioned.

"Isn't single zero small enough?" G continued whispering as she watched the small girl and her manager argue about double zero availability.

"Excuse me, do you have this in blue?" Sakura questioned holding up a dress to show the workers.

"Sorry, but that is the only one we have." Not-G answered because G was too busy watching the manager fight with the small girl.

"Hello, shop people?" Akira questioned dragging Hinata into the store with her.

"Hello." The store workers greeted her.

"Hello Hinata." Sakura and Ino both said when they noticed her.

"Oh look, more students. Just what I wanted on my shopping trip." Akira muttered.

"Why are you with Akira Uzumaki?" Ino questioned.

"Fine, don't say hi to me. Ignore me. Need I remind you I control your grades." Akira responded evilly.

"Hello!" Sakura and Ino said quickly.

"The answer to your question is we both need a dress and we made a business deal." Akira answered.

"What kind of business?"

"The kind that is none of your business." Akira answered quickly. "That was kind of lame. I am going to look at women's dresses now, have fun in juniors."

"We will help you find something Hinata." Ino offered.

"Yeah, this will be fun!" Sakura agreed as the three of them got many clothes to try on. I imagine that there was some sort of musical montage of them trying on the dresses.

* * *

"Where is Akira?" Itachi asked after letting himself into the Uzumaki home.

"She went shopping for a dress." Naruto answered after he got over the shock of Itachi appearing out of nowhere. Let's ignore the fact that Itachi wasn't silent at all and he did knock first. Sadly Naruto was in TV land and was zoned out of the world like a true couch potato.

"Why?"

"For the dance."

"What dance?"

"The one on Saturday." Naruto said smartly leaving off the 'duh' he wanted to add at the end. Let's ignore the fact that they just heard about the dance themselves in the last chapter.

"…" Itachi responded by glaring at Naruto in anger over the fact that Akira hadn't mentioned it yet.

"She probably just forgot to tell you about it." Naruto said quickly trying to placate an irate Itachi.

"I will be attending with her." Itachi said, not asked.

"I think you had to anyway." Naruto mused.

"I will."

"Okay." Naruto responded as Itachi left the house.

* * *

"Good we all found something. Now I want food." Akira stated.

"I-I have to be home for dinner." Hinata said meekly.

"Okay, bye other students." Akira said waving goodbye to Ino and Sakura.

"H-here's Itachi's email address." Hinata said handing a paper to Akira.

"Thank you. See you at school partner in crime. Hahaha!" Akira said laughing slightly evilly at the end. Not full out muahaha or bwahaha but the creepy dry sounding laugh.

* * *

Itachi,

We don't question how I got this email address. Our school is having a dance this weekend and as my boyfriend you have to go. I would also like you to know that Kisame is an interesting looking person. Make sure you buy me a present before you come.

Akira

* * *

Akira,

Short notice on the dance. I will attempt to free up my schedule to attend. I don't think I want to know how you got this email.

Itachi

* * *

Itachi,

What is this I hear about you having a key to my house, when did that happen? I just found out about the dance earlier today if you want to blame someone blame Tsunade. Why do we put who it is from and to in an email? Isn't that said up top?

From

Definitely not Akira…

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Dance

"_Hinata, you look pretty." Naruto said blushing as he stood in the doorway of the Hyuuga house._

"_Th-thanks." Hinata said blushing. The two of them stood there blushing at each other until Naruto worked up the courage to take her hand and gently pull her towards the car. Akira saw the cuteness of the two and immediately exited the car._

"_Aw, we need pictures!" Akira said dragging Kisame out of the car and handing him a camera._

"_You want me to take a picture of them?"_

"_That or do a one handed cartwheel."_

"_I can't do a one handed cartwheel."_

"_Then you better start taking pictures."_

"_But—_

"_Kisame." Itachi said simply causing Kisame to start taking pictures while wondering when Itachi exited the car._

* * *

Hidan,

Lol at Tsunade's email! She is such a sourpuss. :( All we need to do is take her off our list and get Akira in on it. ;) Imagine emailing Akira…rotfl!:D

Kakashi


	33. Dance

I am finally updating something! I finally felt like writing! Then I couldn't stop…This chapter is extra long but it also took a million years for me to write it so you all deserve it. I have had a horrible last couple of months which included me questioning everything in my life and if I made some mistake along the way.

I have excuses but the true reason I haven't updated is because I lost sight of why I started writing in the first place. Hopefully I can keep in whatever mood I am in right now and maybe write something else. Or more of this one. Or something, anything…

Dance

How Hinata got Akira's E-mail…

I need to get in touch with Akira somehow. I would just call Naruto but then he would wonder why I was calling to talk to his sister. I know that he would want to come with us if he knew we were going, but I don't want him to see the dress until the night of the dance. What should I do? I know! I will E-mail her. Her school E-mail is probably listed on the school website. I never knew teachers had their own pages. Why does Akira's just say that she is awesome?

* * *

How Hinata got Itachi's E-mail…

'How am I going to get Itachi's E-mail?' Hinata wondered.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked appearing out of nowhere just like everyone else.

"I-I need to get Itachi Uchiha's work E-mail."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with our wonderful teacher."

"Y-Yes."

"Your father does business with him."

"A-And you help out father."

"I never said I would help."

"P-Please?" Hinata asked pleading with her eyes.

"We are going to need Hanabi in on this."

"W-Why?"

"To distract your father."

* * *

"So to get a box of thin mints all I have to do is distract father while he is working in his study?" Hanabi questioned narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Yes." Hinata finished explaining.

"So that you can…?"

"Hack into his computer to find an E-mail address." Neji added.

"If we get caught I had no clue what you two were up to." Hanabi agreed to nefarious plot, actually it's not that evil so I will call it an ingenious plot.

"Deal." Neji agreed.

* * *

"Naruto hurry up! Itachi will be here to pick us up any minute." Akira shouted through the door to Naruto's room pounding her fist on it just in case he couldn't hear her shouting, which he could.

"You really hate driving don't you?" Naruto questioned through the door taking his time getting ready. It's not Naruto's fault that he decided that playing video games was more important than getting ready for the dance. Akira agreed with him but had enough sense to stop playing with enough time for her to get ready.

"You know that I do." Akira answered.

"Poor Itachi is always going to have to drive."

"Occupational hazard with dating me." Akira said proudly.

"I'm ready!" Naruto said opening the door quickly.

"Finally."

"You only finished five minutes before me."

"That was a whole five minutes of boredom."

"You were talking to me through the door."

"Boredom."

"Are you two ready?" Itachi questioned appearing behind Akira, whose back was to the front door so it is not that strange.

"Yes, barely."

"You could have gotten ready and played video games in your clothes." Itachi pointed out taking Akira's hand and dragging her outside with him.

"Then I could have spent that five minutes of boredom shooting people in the face." Akira pouted.

"You look lovely." Itachi said changing the subject so that Akira would stop pouting.

"Thank you!" Akira said kissing Itachi quickly.

"Hey, Akira! Looking good!" Kisame said exiting the car to greet Akira.

"Kisame! Hello! See Naruto, Itachi doesn't have to drive all the time." Akira pointed out.

"Let's get going." Itachi said dragging Akira with him into the back.

* * *

"Hinata, you look pretty." Naruto said blushing as he stood in the doorway of the Hyuuga house.

"Th-thanks." Hinata said blushing. The two of them stood there blushing at each other until Naruto worked up the courage to take her hand and gently pull her towards the car. Akira saw the cuteness of the two and immediately exited the car.

"Aw, we need pictures!" Akira said dragging Kisame out of the car and handing him a camera.

"You want me to take a picture of them?"

"That or do a one handed cartwheel."

"I can't do a one handed cartwheel."

"Then you better start taking pictures."

"But—

"Kisame." Itachi said simply causing Kisame to start taking pictures while wondering when Itachi exited the car.

"The many uses of Kisame." Akira mused grinning at Itachi while Kisame took pictures of Naruto and Hinata.

"We should take some pictures also. Mother told me if I didn't get any with you she would throw a camera at my face."

"Really?" Akira questioned.

"Her look told me she would throw it."

"Ah, the 'throw something at your face if you don't do what I want' face."

"Yes."

"I love that face." Akira grinned.

* * *

When the group opened the door to the dance they could clearly hear an argument over the music.

"Sasuke dance with me!"

"No, dance with me!"

"He's going to dance with me!"

"Sasuke must have gotten here alright. Why didn't we take him with us again?" Akira questioned.

"Mother and Father wanted to take pictures. I escaped while they were preoccupied with him."

"So you used him as a sacrifice."

"Yes."

"Nice." Akira grinned evilly at Itachi.

* * *

"Let's dance." Naruto said dragging Hinata onto the dance floor. Once reaching the dance floor Naruto started to spastically wave his arms and body in something that could be described as dancing, if one had no clue what dancing was. Hinata blushed and danced nervously next to him.

"You suck at dancing." Sasuke said after having escaped the rabid fan girls by pointing out that Itachi was there. He also did it to get back at Itachi for leaving without him. Itachi could have taken Sasuke, but no Itachi decided to sneak out without him. Sasuke had to suffer through one hour of photo torture and he didn't even have a date! Not that Sasuke needed a date, or wanted one.

"Go away, I am dancing." Naruto shouted back over the music.

"Is that what you are calling what you are doing right now?"

"Yeah, what would you call it."

"Horrible."

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted running towards him hoping to ensnare him for the next dance which was a slow one. How did Sakura know that you ask? She bribed the DJ to play a slow song next. The DJ, being Kakuzu, quickly took her money and agreed. He didn't mention that one of his jobs as DJ was to listen to requests and fulfill them, for free, if he had the song or type of song.

"Later." Sasuke said running for his life. Well not his life, but you get the point.

The slow song came on and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and put his arm on her waist. He then pulled her closer to him while rocking slowly to the music. Soon Hinata was so close to Naruto that she started to laid her head on his shoulder while they were dancing. Hinata felt like she would faint in happiness right there.

* * *

With Itachi…

"You are Sasuke's brother?" Sakura questioned stupidly gazing at the handsomeness that is Itachi in a suit.

"Obviously." Itachi answered dryly.

"You look just like him." Ino said also distracted from Sasuke in a suit by Itachi in a suit.

"Correction he looks like me."

"You are hot." Random fan girl number 4 said.

"Thank you."

"Will you dance with me?" random fan girl number 52 questioned.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am not a pedophile."

"I am not that young."

"Then I am simply not interested in you."

"Why not?"

"I am clearly here with Akira."

"Really, where is she?"

"She apparently escaped this inane conversation."

"Inane?" 52 questioned confused by the meaning of that word. She could have used context clues to figure out the meaning but she actually was in denial and didn't want to know what he meant, so she didn't.

"Bye." Itachi said simply leaving the girl to go off in search for Akira. It shouldn't be that hard to find her. Poor Itachi never saw it coming.

* * *

With Akira…

"Hello Gaara, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Akira greeted Gaara after walking away from Itachi. Akira walked away from Itachi because she saw something shiny. The shiny thing turned out to be Gai's youthful belt buckle. Akira then saved Gaara from the horrors of the youthfully shiny belt buckle of doom (and the one wearing it) by dragging him into a corner. The same corner that said youthful teacher person was trying to convince Gaara to not stand in.

"Temari blabbed to my shrink that there was a dance. He said it would be good therapy to be social."

"Ah, well is it working?"

"I wish to take the speakers and slam them over the DJ's head after making the disco ball fall on the heads of all the students who are dancing. I also wish to find those responsible for this dance and drown them in the punch bowl." Gaara answered simply.

"I am going with no on that one. It could be worse, you could be Sasuke." Akira remarked pointing over at the dance floor where Sasuke was being pursued by rabid fans.

"True." Gaara as Akira noticed Kakashi and Hidan standing suspiciously by the punch bowl.

* * *

"You better not be spiking that." Akira said glaring at Hidan and Kakashi.

"Why would we want to listen to drunk children party?" Kakashi questioned.

"Maybe you were bored." Akira proposed.

"Well we F-wording are."

"Maybe you could do something like dance or not stand like creepers next to the punch bowl."

"What if we get thirsty?" Kakashi questioned.

"Then you can walk back over here." Akira pointed out dryly.

"I don't see you F-wording dancing." Hidan pointed out.

"I am making my social rounds." Akira shrugged.

"Itachi is looking for you." Kakashi noticed.

"Is he?" Akira questioned as Hidan and Kakashi dragged her to hide under the table with the punch bowl on top of it.

"He won't find you here."

"I don't want to find me here. Why are we hiding?"

"I want to watch that F-word-er look for you."

"Why?"

"Sadistic." Hidan grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Akira agreed.

* * *

"I want to dance to some swing music Kakuzu." Akira demanded.

"There you are." Itachi growled slightly grabbing Akira's arm to make sure she didn't escape.

"Just in time, let's swing dance."

"What?"

"You don't know how?" Akira questioned in fake, manipulative, shock.

"Of course I can." Itachi said now leading Akira to the dance floor as the music began. Many of the students chose to get off the dance floor and many of the teachers got on it. Swing was before the student's time, after-all, and Akira's but we don't mention that.

Naruto and Hinata, Akira and Itachi, Azuma and Kurenai, Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke and Ino, and Ten-ten and Neji were the only couples left on the dance floor. Kakashi, Hidan, and Anko decided to swing dance by themselves, or maybe it was the lack of dates making them dance by themselves.

Naruto was apparently taught by Akira how to swing dance because it was the first time all night that what he was doing during a fast song could actually be called dancing. Naruto swung Hinata around as she laughed and they danced around the floor. Azuma and Kurenai were dancing at about the same level as Naruto and Hinata.

Ten-ten and Neji were calmly swing dancing, if that is even possible. Sasuke, if you noticed, had two female partners who were basically fighting over him in dance form. Sasuke kept trying the sneak away but they kept pulling him back, much to the amusement of Kiba who was laughing at him like the nice person that he is. Akira made it her mission in life to show off her swing dancing skill and Itachi merely twirled her and danced here and there where necessary. All of the couples received applause when the song was over.

* * *

At the end of the night Kisame came to pick them up. This time Sasuke actually got to ride with them. Sadly he was voted into the shotgun seat because he was the only one without a date, so he had to sit up front with Kisame. It definitely wasn't because Itachi said so and everyone listens to him especially Kisame who is his minion, underling, slave-type person.

"Hey I just remembered: where's my present?" Akira questioned looking at Itachi expectantly as if he was going to pull a present out of the air for her.

"I will give it to you later?"

"Why not now?"

"It's something you can't get right here."

"It better not be a car because I don't want to drive."

"It's not a car."

"What is it?" Akira asked intrigued.

"It is a visit with my parents that is long overdue."

"That's not a very good present."

"You never said it had to be good."

"It was implied."

"…" Itachi said noting and merely shrugged at the now pouting Akira.

"Hey Hinata, shouldn't you make Naruto meet your father soon?" Akira questioned using the misery loves company rule.

"T-true." Hinata stuttered out.

"Okay I will meet them whenever you want me to." Naruto smiled sweetly at Hinata as she started to freak out about Naruto meeting her father.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Meet the Parents

_"T-this is N-naruto." Hinata introduced._

_ "Nice to meet you." Naruto said pleasantly._

_ "I have heard about you." _

_ "Good things I hope."_

_ "No, not really."_


	34. Meet the Parents

Yeah, it's been…forever. I had one of the worst years of my life and completely didn't have the will to write anything. I am sorry and all I have to say is…be patient and eventually I will write. I added more journals than usual to make up a bit for the wait. If you are waiting for any other stories of mine you will sadly have to keep waiting. I felt like writing this one but sadly inspiration didn't hit for any other stories.

The next chapter involves a bunch of characters and a magic eight ball. I am completely unsure which characters are going to be involved with the magic eight ball (and thus getting into hilarious situations because of it) other than Sasuke and Akira. If you are reviewing anyway and would like to request a person I will listen. It's the least I can do for making you all wait for my stories.

Meet the Parents

I am so excited to meet Hinata's parents! I wonder if they like Ramen. (Capitalized because it is a godly food) ~ From Naruto's journal which he would have written more in but his pencil broke and he is too lazy to sharpen it. He wrote the capitalization note because Akira occasionally reads it and corrects mistakes like that in it. Naruto has not realized that means Akira reads his private diary which he writes things about her in.

* * *

I need to escape from the house tonight. Itachi has told me that if I remain here and ruin the night for him he will find blackmail pictures of Naruto and me and send them to everyone he knows. He will also write a chain letter that threatens those people to send it. I am extremely worried that this will actually happen because I know Kakashi and Akira both have blackmail photos from the overnight trip. I also don't want to stay here because I am afraid that Akira will somehow infect our parents with her ridiculous logic. That is a sight I would never recover from seeing. ~From Sasuke's Emo Blog

* * *

This weekend Mother and Father are going to meet Akira. To ensure that the night goes smoothly I have threatened Sasuke. I also have Kisame on standby just in case something happens. What might happen, you ask? You never know with Akira. ~From Itachi's case file which he was writing on while zoning. The case file was later given to Mr. Subaku, who wondered how Itachi knew he asked 'what might happen' out loud while reading it. From then on Mr. Subaku has been convinced that Itachi is psychic and was threatening him not to mess with Akira anymore.

* * *

Father was shocked while reading a case file from someone. He looked threatened. He also asked 'what might happen' out loud. Then he looked scared. I salute whoever gave father that file. They are my new favorite person. Akira and Naruto aren't people so they are still more important than this random person who wrote something threatening to my father. ~From Gaara's paper of happy things that happened to him that his therapist insists he writes

* * *

I just found out that Itachi has officially changed my job description to include being his driver. He showed it to me, making me sign it, so that he can make me be on standby to drive him places. He assumes I don't have a life. I do have a life, it just isn't very busy. Who am I kidding, I have no life. My plans were to go to the aquarium by myself. Maybe if I suggest that as a date idea he will go there with Akira and I will be able to go for free. Akira usually buys me food when I am there too. ~excerpt from Kisame's word document diary that was once again deleted due to it making him feel like he has no life.

* * *

I'm bored. ~Taken from Kakashi's head.

* * *

"Naruto are you sure you will be okay?" Akira asked as they drove to the Hyuuga house.

"I'll be fine, who wouldn't love me?" Naruto said with fake bravo.

"I can't argue with that modesty."

"You have fun at the Uchiha house." Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Akira.

"Just for that I am going to blare rap music as I drive away." Akira said as Naruto shut the door to her car. Akira then opened the windows and blasted a random rap music station while pulling out of the driveway.

"Here goes nothing." Naruto said to a conveniently placed flower pot with some red flowers in it.

"Do you always talk to the foliage?" Neji questioned magically appearing behind Naruto. He definitely wasn't walking up the driveway. Akira definitely didn't nearly run him over as she drove off.

"Neji!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Don't be so happy to see me. I don't plan on helping you out at all." Neji replied leaving the fact that he was planning on taking pleasure from Naruto's pain implied.

"Let's go inside." Naruto said beginning to feel nervous once more.

"Master Neji," a butler greeted as they walked inside, "And you must be the guest, Naruto."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Naruto said with a friendly smile.

"The masters are this way."

* * *

Akira walked up to the Uchiha residence door and dodged quickly to the left as it opened suddenly.

"Akira!" Itachi said glaring at Sasuke whose hand was on the doorknob.

"I'm fine, I dodged." Akira said smiling happily.

"You shouldn't open the door without checking first." Itachi scolded Sasuke.

"Says the person who _slams_ it open without checking first." Sasuke grumbled.

"It's fine. I am glad he opened it without checking first." Akira stated happily.

"Why?" Both Itachi and Sasuke questioned at the same time.

"Because if he didn't I would have felt really stupid for dodging for no reason."

"Is someone leaving?" Sasuke's mother questioned walking into the foyer. "Don't just stand there let her in! I didn't hear the doorbell. I'm Mikoto."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akira. I didn't ring the doorbell; I used my mind powers to make Sasuke open the door for me." Akira answered smiling sweetly at Mikoto.

"Oh," Mikoto said blinking at Akira unsure about how to continue the conversation from there. Mikoto decided that the best plan was to just steer Akira through the house towards the dining room while the boys had a whispered conversation.

"It's too late for me to leave now." Sasuke whispered his failed plans to Itachi. (Failure!)

"Where would you have gone anyway? Your only real friend is Naruto and he is at the Hyuuga house tonight." Itachi taunted.

"Now that's a show I would pay to see."

"You should have tried to leave earlier."

"Next time I will."

"Hey, Itachi?" Akira whispered, joining in on Sasuke and Itachi's conversation.

"Yes?"

"You do realize we can hear you even if you are whispering?"

"No I was not aware of that."

"Oh, in that case, continue on." Akira announced skipping back to Mikoto's side.

"Your girlfriend is weird." Sasuke whispered.

"I can hear you." Akira sang out causing Sasuke to begin muttering to himself.

"Stupid teacher hearing."

"That explains the amount of gossip that you know." Itachi said normally to Akira.

"It's their own fault for saying it in my classroom, or the halls where I am walking."

"How would we know you were there?" Sasuke argued for the privacy of all the students in the school.

"You could always refrain from discussing things you don't want others to know while in crowded spaces. At least I don't go around spreading the gossip. I just file it under my blackmail folder in my head." Akira said as Mikoto looked between her youngest boy to her eldest's girlfriend.

"Does he always talk this much around her?" Mikoto whispered to Itachi.

"He talks even more around my brother, Naruto." Akira explained as if Mikoto didn't whisper to Itachi, causing Mikoto to blush because she was caught whispering.

"Don't tease my mother." Itachi scolded.

"I didn't tease her." Akira argued with a pout.

"Yes you did." Sasuke interjected.

"Its fine, I shouldn't have whispered." Mikoto informed them.

"I wasn't teasing; if I was I would have said that I can hear her, in a singsong voice." Akira argued. "I was being nice."

"I suppose." Itachi agreed.

"Who is teasing whom?"

"I have never seen Itachi tease someone." Itachi's father whispered having stood there watching silently for a while.

"I can hear you." Akira sang, "You see, that was teasing."

"I am Fugaku."

"Nice to meet you." Akira said politely, earning herself a pleased nod from Itachi. Anyone who wasn't an Uchiha would have given out a pleased smile not a measly nod.

* * *

"T-this is N-naruto." Hinata introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said pleasantly.

"I have heard about you."

"Good things I hope."

"No, not really." Hinata's father, Hiashi, replied.

"O-oh." Naruto stuttered sadly.

"Don't be so rude, dear." Hinata's mother scolded.

"I hear that your sister teaches at Hinata's school." Hinata's father stated trying to start a safe conversation.

"Yes." Naruto responded.

"She is also the one dating Itachi Uchiha." Neji added.

"Hmmm interesting." Hiashi said debating how to use that to his advantage.

"We should have her over next time." Hinata's mother suggested.

"I agree." Neji said thinking about how amusing it would be to see Akira interact with them.

"She could bring Itachi with her." Hiashi agreed.

"I-I'll ask her." Naruto stuttered.

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"U-um…to date her?" Naruto questioned unsure.

"Dear, if he had bad intentions he wouldn't be here right now."

"He might be after our money or something."

"Would he tell you if he was?"

"No, but I could tell if he was lying."

"I don't recall you being able to do that."

"If I say I can do it, I can do it."

"Sure you can, dear."

"Dinner's ready."

"Thank goodness." Naruto muttered to himself.

* * *

"You work in Sasuke's school?" Mikoto made polite conversation, completely without alternative motives.

"Yes, I teach writing."

"How is Sasuke doing?" Mikoto questioned completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke was sitting next to her.

"Wonderfully." Akira answered amused by the glare that Sasuke shot her warning against saying anything bad.

"Is Sasuke getting along with the other students?" Mikoto questioned quickly. Once again an evil glare from Sasuke towards Akira.

"Yes."

"Dear, stop asking her questions about Sasuke." Fugaku interrupted his wife's interrogation.

"You mentioned your brother is Sasuke's friend,"

"Dear,"

"I want to know more about Sasuke!"

"He's here you know," Akira whispered conspiratorially then sang, "He can hear you."

"Sorry."

"Just teasing."

"What did I say about teasing my mother?"

"Fine, I will stick with teasing you." Akira said with a huge evil grin.

"I'd rather you refrained from teasing altogether." Itachi said holding the bridge of his nose for no reason.

"Meanie." Akira pouted.

"Akira, I heard that you and Itachi went to the zoo…?" Mikoto trailed off trying to start another conversation.

"I didn't even get to see the Pandas, just Hidan without a shirt." Akira said sadly.

"Who is Hidan?" Fugaku questioned.

"Another teacher at my school." Sasuke answered with the least informative answer that he could give. Sasuke didn't want to listen to a longer explanation of who Hidan was, so he answered. He definitely didn't feel left out of the conversation that was, up until then, about him.

"Why didn't he have a shirt?" Mikoto questioned.

"That's not important. That important thing is that I never saw the pandas!"

"Does the zoo even have pandas?" Sasuke wondered.

"No, it does not." Fugaku answered, how he knew that off the top of his head we shall never know.

"No pandas! What kind of zoo doesn't have pandas?"

"That one." Itachi answered wanting to stop Akira's whining.

"So why didn't he have a shirt?" Fugaku questioned.

"Because he's Hidan." Akira answered simply.

"Elaborate." Fugaku ordered.

"Hidan might as well be allergic to shirts. Actually I should tell him to use that as an excuse. Then he can get away with not wearing a shirt more often. All we need is to find a doctor that would diagnose him with shirt allergy." Akira schemed.

"Why do you want to help him not wear shirts?" Mikoto questioned.

"Because he has good abs." Akira answered simply as if that was a good answer to give to your boyfriend's mother.

"That still doesn't explain why he doesn't wear shirts now." Fugaku noted.

"I have never questioned it." Akira realized, "Why doesn't he wear a shirt?Maybe because he knows he has nice abs?"

"That is probably why." Itachi decided the conversation was over, no arguments.

* * *

Dinner at the Hyuuga house was a silent affair. Naruto was afraid of accidentally taking while eating. Hiashi was pouting—I mean brooding—about the lie detector skills incident. Hinata was being Hinata while Neji smirked but didn't create any conversations. Hinata's mother didn't want to push her luck after upsetting her husband due to her teasing.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Hinata's mother said politely.

"Are you after our money?"

"No."

"He's not lying."

"I believe you dear."

"See you Monday." Neji announced.

"B-bye." Hinata squeaked out, worried about what Naruto thought about her family.

"Bye, thanks for having me." Naruto said politely as Itachi's car drove to the door. Kisame got out opening the door like a good chauffer.

"Kisame?" Hinata's father questioned.

"Hyuuga." Kisame greeted.

"Why were you demoted to chauffer?"

"Itachi and his family wish to keep Akira longer so they called for me to pick up Naruto."

"You seem oddly used to it."

"Well Akira hates driving so Itachi has made me an extremely expensive chauffer. I get overtime for this." Kisame grinned.

"He really likes her?"

"I don't think 'like' is a strong enough word for what he feels."

"Really."

"I think he is borderline obsessed."

"Borderline?" Neji questioned.

"That's true." Naruto agreed.

* * *

"…then we ate dinner in complete silence." Naruto explained his night to Akira.

"Wait a minute, why was Neji there?" Akira questioned.

"I don't know."

* * *

Today I went to meet Itachi's parents. I think they liked me because we had to make Kisame drive Naruto home. I still wonder why Neji was at Hinata's house, not that I blame him. It sounded fun there. I liked Itachi's parents, it was fun to tease them. I have to remember to ask Hidan what he has against shirts later. He will probably E-mail me later talking about me being a B-word because I F-wording went to Itachi's house. He might even send me a V-word problem through the mail. I am bored so I am going to go read Naruto's diary now. Bye piece of paper! ~ Never before seen excerpt from Akira's ramblings. Which are written on sheets of paper which are later burned to destroy the evidence. (she knows how easy it is to read someone else's personal journals, she does it all the time) The ashes are not used as weapons (sadly).

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Sasuke's Birthday

_ "Why did you give me an __**opened**__ magic eight ball for my birthday?" Sasuke questioned._

"_We had to test it out to make sure it doesn't lie." Akira answered happily._

"_What?"_

"_Well you see…_


End file.
